


My Kitten

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Voltron Force, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cage, Children, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancing, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Future Marriage, Future Pregnancy, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor and Lance have kids, Lotor hurts, Lotor is confused, Lotor is so sexy, Lotor really cares, Lotor shows a weak side, Love, Love Hotel, M/M, Male-pregnant, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stand, Pain, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pretty quickly too, Romance, Sex, Shiro and Allura are jerks, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, alien dick, feelings are hard guys, hotel fun, m-preg, night club, prince lotor - Freeform, proposal, sexy fun times, the boys get it on, though it turns into something more, top Lotor, two boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: Lance has never felt like a big part of the team. Even with the universe safe, he decides to leave his team for a night out. A plan to hook up with a sexy female, takes a different turn as Lance is swayed by a sexy Galra man. What was expected to be a one night hook up, turns out to be so much more.Rated M for Mature ContentNow includes future M-pregPairing: Lance and Lotor (Lancelot)Show: Voltron: Legendary Defender





	1. Love is War

"Lance, where are you going?" The Leader of the Paladins, Shiro asked. His arms crossed as he caught Lance sneaking towards the Hangar.

Lance just flashed him a grin. "We don't have anything planned for the night, so i am going out to hit on some sexy alien chicks." Shiro rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't come crying to us if you get rejected."

Lance just waved as he hopped into a small ship and made his way to a nearby planet. Even late at night, the city was bustling with people of all types. It was basically an alien version of New York; where no one ever seems to sleep. Bright lights lit up the city as Lance flew above to find landing. He found a nice place a little ways away from the city, but kept his ship hidden. Lance smirked as he got out of his ship and took off his helmet. 

He hadn't bothered putting his armor on, aside from his helmet. Lance was wearing skin tight jeans, a white t-shirt, and his usual green jacket. He wasn't about to dress up just to get some action, he knew he could do that all with his charm. 

Lance looked into the window of his ship, flashing himself a seductive grin in the reflection.

'Time to have some fun!' Lance said, pumping his fist to no one in particular. He fixed his jacket before making his way to the city. The noise of music and chatter only grew louder as Lance entered. So many unique beings were up and about that squirming his way through became a hassle. Lance looked around until he spotted a blue alien girl handing out flyers.

He quickly slid over to her, flashing her a smile. She didn't seem all that amused. "Whatcha got there sweetheart?" He cooed. She narrowed her eyes and shoved a flyer at him. "If you are looking for some fun, head on over to The Eclipse." Lance took the flyer and glanced it over. "Sounds like a plan, will i see you inside lovely?"

The girl's lips curled back, revealing very sharp long teeth. "Back off if you know what's good for you." She hissed. Lance raised his hands up defensively, laughing. "All in good fun, have a good night." He slipped past her to walk inside the nightclub. 'Geez, how does she get people to come in with that attitude?' Lance thought, rubbing the back of his neck. He pushed pass some doors and was hit with cool air and loud thumping music.

The music was so loud he could feel it pounding in his heart; he loved it. The air was cool from the cooling system the club had; there were different colored lights dotting the dance floor; with many beautiful girls rolling their hips to the beat. Many men, including some Galra as well, were watching the girls intensely, it made Lance chuckled. 'Desperate much?' He thought to himself. 

'I'll show you how it's done.'

Lance made his way to the bar, ordering the first thing he saw on the menu. Luckily for him, alien's didn't care much to ID people. He had his fair share of alcohol back on Earth with his large family. They were always having something to celebrate, and even when he was as young as 12, he was given the opportunity to sip on adult drinks.

The bartender, a green like creature with fins for ears, handed him a purple colored drink. He eyed it for a moment, wondering if he should have looked over the menu more, before shrugging and chugging it in one go. The liquid burned his throat as it slid down, yet it was extremely cold. It tasted faintly of what Lance could only describe as strawberries.

Lance licked his lips; it was good. "Another please." He beckoned to the bartender. The man nodded and turned to make him his drink. Lance turned himself to look at the girls dancing; deciding on his prey. There were also some men dancing with the girls, but he quickly removed them from his line of sight. 

Lance had admitted he was bi a few years ago; he had told his teammates; some were supportive, some didn't really give a shit (ahem, Keith) but even so; Lance preferred women the most. The one thing he would never admit to anyone, especially Keith, was that he was still a virgin. He had gotten close to sex with a girl before, but at the last second, she had gotten scared and shoved him away.

He turned back to his drink and chugged it again; shaking out the thoughts in his head. He was determined to get lucky tonight, no matter what. He slammed down the drink with determination flashing in his eyes. He paid the bartender before making his way to the dance floor. 

The men ogling at the girls were quick to catch sight of their competition as Lance flashed them a grin and made his way to the cuties. A few girls, each with unique colors and designs, were quick to swoon and dance with him. Lance swung his hips as he danced with them. A few giggled as they touched Lance's arms; excited to have a unique creature among them.

Lance let the music flow through his body as he danced. An alien girl with green eyes and pink skin, quickly attached herself to him. He smiled seductively at her and ran a hand down her arm. Even if he was a virgin, his moves told otherwise.

The girl giggled, her long pink reptile-like tail flicking around. He took her hand as he spun her around, bringing her back flush against his chest. She gasped at this but went back into a fit of giggles as he danced with her. The girls around him seemed jealous; but the men who were watching the girls so intensely long ago, had made their way onto the floor to claim a partner. 

He flashed his dancing partner a dazzling smile, ready to pull her aside and take her somewhere private; before a slim hand slipped onto her shoulder. The flashing lights made it hard for Lance to see the intruder, but he could tell the person was whispering in the girl's ear. She covered her mouth in a giggle before nodding and turning away. 

Lance was surprised, reaching out to her before the slim hands from before slipped into his. the person twisted themselves around Lance; positioning themselves behind him. Lance was pulled against the person's hard chest, revealing to Lance that the person was male. The man moved his face close to Lance's ear. Before he could say anything, Lance spoke up. 

"You dare to take a man's partner like that?" He growled. A low chuckle tickled his ear as the man spoke. "She had come in with another, she wasn't planning on staying with you long." The man's low silky voice had Lance suddenly shivering. The man slowly moved his hips to the beat, in which Lance responded by doing the same.

"I, however, would love a night with you, my beautiful creature." The man purred, nipping at Lance's ear. Lance squeaked, suddenly aware of the situation. He had come to get a girl, and instead was with a man. 'How did things get to this point so quickly?' Lance thought. 

He shifted his hips as the man slowly ground against him. He heated up as he tried to turn to get a better look at his mysterious man. the bright lights lit up Lance's face as he took in the man's features. The man's skin was a light purple; he had bright blue eyes with a yellow sclera. The man had beautiful white hair tied up in a pony-tail. Lance's eyes took him in for a moment before widening. "Are you Galra?" He asked.

The man smiled before dipping his head down and breathing hotly against Lance's cheek. "Does it matter, my love? All is fair in a war of love." He let his lips glide against Lance's hot skin before pressing a kiss to his neck. The man slipped his fingers down to Lance's hip, caressing the flesh underneath Lance's shirt.

Lance shivered, tilting his neck slightly for more; blush coloring his skin. "W-what's your name?" Lance managed to choke out, suddenly feeling dizzy; whether from the heat, alcohol, or otherwise. The man pressed another kiss to Lance's neck. "You may call me whatever you see fit." He purred, biting Lance's neck lightly.

Lance gasped, letting out a small moan; thankful the music was so loud. He felt a sudden need for this man, and no rational thoughts would make him change his mind.

"Fine.. Mr.Sexy, anywhere we can go to.. be alone?" He asked. Sexy smiled at him, pulling Lance against him as he swayed his hips. "That is for later; right now I wish to see you dance." Sexy whispered. "Seduce me." He spoke, before moving away and disappearing in the crowd. 

Lance suddenly felt cold, the heat the man emitted left him feeling vulnerable. He twisted around and searched for Sexy, but couldn't find him anywhere. 

'Fine. You want a show, i'll give you a show.' Lance thought determinedly. He slowly rolled his hips to the beat, raising his arms and gliding his hands over his body. He twisted his body around, closing his eyes and letting the music envelop him. He felt like the only one on the floor as he danced. He also felt like he was dancing a little too much like a stripper.

He also knew he didn't care.

Lance fluttered his eyes as he looked around, still scanning the club for Sexy. His eyes widened in delight as he spotted the man.

Sexy had a very lean yet muscular figure, fitted in a black turtle-neck and blue jeans. He had his head resting on his hand while sipping on a drink; a single strand of his beautiful white hair hanging delicately between his eyes. Sexy was staring intensely at Lance. Lance shivered. He could practically feel Sexy stripping him down with his eyes. The alcohol in his system had him feeling even hotter than usual.

Lance closed his eyes again, letting the beating in his heart match the music as he swayed his hips. He felt alone, and he hated it. He could easily forget about Mr.Sexy and instead focus on getting a girl, but something about this man had his heart aching. He felt like disobeying Sexy would have consequences; and part of that excited him to the core.

Lance bounced lightly on his heels, moving to a crouch before sliding his hands up his body as he raised himself. He could hear girls cooing around him, and he willed himself to tune them out.

'I want him, not these girls. I need him.' He thought as he continued to dance. After a few moments, the song ended. Lance stopped, his heart beating hard as he inhaled the hot air around him. He felt tired as he wiped at the sweat forming on his brow. Just as the next song was starting up, he felt powerful arms wrap around his hips and pull him backwards.

He tilted his head back just as he was pressed against that familiar chest yet again. Sexy dipped his head, nipping at Lance's ear before whispering, "That was a beautiful show my darling." Lance shivered before twisting himself around to face Sexy and wrapping his arms securely around the taller male. 

He leaned up and looked up at Sexy with half-lidded eyes. "Do I get my treat now?" He asked. Sexy smiled; a wildly gorgeous smile that had Lance's body heat up; specifically in his groin. "Right this way my love." Sexy purred. Lance let Sexy take his hand as the man guided them out of the club. 

As they exited, the rude alien girl with the flyers from before turned and gave them a look. She glanced at the gorgeous hunk of a man Lance had his hand's on and blushed. Lance looked at her and stuck his tongue at her; which she responded with a huff and a turn of her head.

'I may not be leaving with a girl, but i think i prefer this gorgeous man to all of them anyway.' Lance though to himself, wrapping an arm around Sexy's arm; feeling rather proud that he was able to secure such a hotty. 

As they walked, Lance took the time to look at Sexy's face in the dim street-lights. The man was definitely Galra alright, but he was definitely sexier than any of the Galra Lance had ever met. Lance started to feel worry in the pit of his stomach. Here he was about to go have sex with a Galra; the enemy of Voltron. 

Lance started to wonder if this was a bad idea, and looked around the city; thinking it may be best to bail and just go back to the Castle. Just call it a night and forget about the events that had transpired.

Sexy, seemingly able to detect concern, glanced down at Lance and flashed him a dazzling smile. Lance smiled back, all his stressing out instantly gone. 'So what if he is a Galra?' Lance thought to himself, hugging the arm he was holding against his chest. 'Not like I will ever see him again.' He buried his face against the captive arm and inhaled. Sexy smelled so irresistible. He smelled of spices with the obvious musky scent of a man, it was so overwhelming that Lance felt dizzy. He could melt into Sexy right there.

All too quickly, they entered a love hotel, and before Lance could take in his surroundings, he was being picked up and carried to the room Sexy had paid for, Bridal style. Lance giggled, he felt giddy and warm in Sexy's arms. He wrapped his arms around the mans neck as he leaned up and speckled kisses all over his face.

Sexy seemed amused as he easily used one arm to keep Lance up while using the other to get the key for the room. Sexy pushed the door open with his shoulder, letting the door fall shut on its own. Lance looked around the room. 

The only light in the room was a large dim red light hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a very erotic, sexual feeling. The walls were decorated with small unique paintings and large red curtains. The bed had large transparent curtains draped around it with large plush white and red pillows. There was a large closet which made Lance wonder what was inside it; especially since there happened to be a large red cage sitting in the corner nearby.

Suddenly, and without warning, Lance was pressed against the shut door as hot kisses were pressed against his neck. Lance moaned wantonly, wrapping his legs around Sexy's hips. Sexy had Lance flush between him and the door as he used one hand to run down Lance's stomach to massage his groin through his tight pants.

Lance let out a heated moan, and Sexy was quick to capture it by kissing him deeply. Lance felt feverish as Sexy pressed his hot tongue into Lance's moist mouth; feeling every inch of him that he could. 

Lance's pants were growing ever tighter as he clawed at Sexy's back in need. Sexy continued to kiss him as he turned and moved them towards the bed. Lance felt his lips separate from Sexy's as he fell onto the bed; before Sexy lay flush against him; pinning Lance to the bed.

Lance moaned as Sexy moved a leg between his and ground it against Lance's groin. Lance felt his mind going blank; he needed him, needed this.

Sexy continued to attack his swollen lips as he used his hands to lift Lance's shirt up; running his hands up and pinching Lance's nipples. Lance gasped against Sexy's lips, which only gave him access to search the warm cavern once more.

Lance bucked his hips, desperate for any friction he could get. Sexy smiled against his lips, purring. "Eager aren't you, my little kitten." He spoke. Lance only moaned and bucked his hips more.

Sexy sat up, removing his turtleneck and unbuckling his pants. Lance quickly went to shed his jacket and shirt. Just as he was reaching down to remove his pants, Sexy was quick to grab his wrists and pin them above his head. "Now now my kitten, we are just getting started. Let me." He spoke huskily.

Lance shook with excitement, before watching as Sexy took his belt to tie around Lance's wrists. The thought of not being able to touch himself or Sexy was a huge turn-on. He whined as Sexy tightened the belt, making sure Lance would not be able to escape. Some rope nearby, obviously used for bondage purposes, was quickly grabbed, and Lance's wrists were bound to the headboard.

Lance bucked his hips once more, before Sexy pressed them down to still them. "In time my beauty." Sexy spoke, leaning down to capture Lance's lips again. Lance whined and mewled against Sexy's lips, before Sexy finally gave in, quickly removing both of their pants and underwear. 

Sexy leaned back, admiring Lance. Lance felt hot under his eyes; extremely vulnerable, and had it been a different situation, he may have been scared for his life. However he felt so comfortable with Sexy. 

Sexy leaned down, trailing kisses all over Lance's chest. Lance melted against the sheets, moaning in desire. Sexy licked and nipped at Lance's nipples, driving him crazy. Lance groaned as Sexy dipped his head and kissed his inner-thighs; dangerously close to his growing erection.

Sexy bit his leg hard, earning a yell and delicious moan from the smaller boy. Sexy observed his beautiful red glowing mark on Lance's thigh before turning to give Lance's dick and asshole some attention.

Lance let out a gasp as he curled his toes. He gripped at the sheets as Sexy spread his legs forcefully and in one swoop; took Lance's hard dick in his mouth. 

"Ahhnn...oooh S-Sexyy.." Lance moaned, arching his back off the bed. Sexy hummed in approval, sending waves of pleasure through Lance's spine. Without taking his mouth off Lance's cock, Sexy leaned over and used his slim fingers to flick open a nearby drawer to retrieve some lube.

He poured some on his fingers before circling Lance's tight hole. He purred before removing his mouth from Lance's dick with a wet pop. "Such a tight hole, are you a virgin my kitten?" He asked huskily. Lance let out a sharp breath as Sexy slipped a finger inside him. "Y-yes.." Lance let out, tilting his head back.

Sexy smiled. "You sure you want to give your virginity to a Galra?" He asked as he curled his finger inside Lance and made him scream. Lance could barely process anything the man was saying as he continued to thrust and curl his finger before adding another.

"Y-yes.. Oh! Yes.. p-please.. mo-more.." Lance groaned, desperate for more. Sexy purred, leaning forward to bite Lance's neck; all the while still thrusting his fingers inside Lance. "I will enjoy hearing you scream with pleasure, my love." Sexy nibbled on his skin, earning more moans and desperate "please" from the boy.

"Lotor." The man spoke after a moment. Lance struggled to focus as he blinked his eyes. "W-what?"

The man pressed hot kisses to Lance's neck, curling his fingers once more. "I would love to hear my name from your beautiful lips as I make you mine. My name is Lotor my kitten." Lotor spoke, rumbling against Lance as he used his fingers to spread Lance's asshole.

Lance could barely comprehend anything, but his mouth hung open as he moaned. "P-please... Lotor.. i.. i need you.. aannhh!" He arched his back as Lotor began to scissor him.

'N-name.. t-that name sounds familiar.' Lance thought. He couldn't place where he heard that name before; but he knew he heard it so many times. His mind became a jumbled mess as Lotor pressed hot wet kisses against his neck.

Lance was desperate to touch him, he tugged at his restraints but knew Lotor had done too good of a job. He wouldn't be letting him move any time soon.

Lance shivered, nodding and gasping when Lotor removed his fingers. Lotor sat back, slicking up his cock as he watched the heated mess he had created. Lance arched his neck to look at Lotor. Lotor had a beautiful and sexy body. Lance glanced down and his eyes widened. Lotors cock, was not like normal human cocks.

It was not only very large, but had a curve to it. The cock had a pointed white tip with small round bumps dotting the entire dick. Instead of two balls, there were three rather large ones. Lance could only groan at the sight. Lotor's dick had to be at least 8 inches tall. Lance felt shock pierce his skin.

'Would that even fit me?' He started to feel his stomach churn with terror. Lotor was quick to notice this, and hushed him. "I will go slow my kitten, if it becomes too much, let me know and i will stop." 

Lance could tell Lotor was serious; that he would stop of Lance told him to, and that calmed him down.

'I feel like such a pathetic virgin.' He thought, covering his eyes. Despite that, Lance felt safe with the Galra man. Lotor ran a hand up and down his legs soothingly, before pressing his tip slowly inside Lance with a grunt.

Lance winced, biting his lip. Lotor stopped, watching Lance's expressions. Lance couldn't help but chuckled to himself. Galra's always seemed so destructive and evil; never had he thought that one could be so gentle and kind, especially to a one night stand.

Lotor continued to be still, rubbing his slim fingers along Lance's legs, watching him. Lance nodded. "Keep going, i'm OK." Lance said. Lotor smiled, pressing a little deeper inside

Lance felt his inside stretched to the max as Lotor filled him in completely.

Lotor groaned, gritting his teeth; clearly struggling against his urge to pound relentlessly into Lance. He stilled his body and watched Lance's expressions. Lance was groaning, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. He was panting, his chest glistening with sweat as it rose with each breath.

After a moment, Lotor slowly moved in and out of Lance's tight hole. Lance was moaning loudly, making Lotor go wild. The sweet sounds coming from Lance's lips were heaven. Lotor started to pound into Lance, the curve of his dick rubbing Lance's prostate with each thrust.

Lance had arched his back off the bed, struggling against his binds on his wrists, desperate for more. Each thrust that hit his prostate had him seeing stars. "Ahhnn.. nnn.. L-Lotorrr..." Lance moaned, tugging at his binds even more. Lotor smiled, loving how desperate Lance was for him. He reached up, removing the rope that had Lance tied to the headboard.

Lance, his wrists still bound by the belt, moved his arms over Lotor's head, pulling him down and kissing him desperately. Lance was a panting mess as he formed his lips against Lotor's. Lotor growled, aggressively pounding into Lance while attacking his swollen lips. Lance clawed every bit of skin he could reach on Lotor's back as he climaxed. His seed spilling between their heaving chests.

Lotor groaned as Lance's asshole tightened around him. He pounded one last time before shuddering as his milk filled Lance up. Lance moaned, still with his arms around Lotor's neck as he felt his belly pool with warmth.

Lotor pulled out of Lance and used one hand to milk out every last drop on Lance's skin. Lance shivered and pulled Lotor down for a kiss again. This time it was sweet, savory, making Lance's skin tingle.

Lotor removed his belt from Lance's wrists, tossing it to the ground and grabbing some nearby sanitary napkins to clean both of them up. Lance shivered as cum slipped out of his ass. Lotor purred with approval. "You are gorgeous, my kitten."

Lance felt sleepy all of the sudden as he let Lotor clean both of them up. Once finished, Lotor laid next to Lance and pulled him against his chest. His chest rumbled against Lance's ears as he spoke. "Get some sleep my kitten, i wish to play with you more." He pressed a tender kiss to Lance's forehead. Lance just smiled as he closed his eyes; letting sleep wash over him.

A single thought plagued his mind just before he drifted off.

'Lotor... wait.. the Prince Lotor?'


	2. Love is Painful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update this sooner! Kinda wasn't sure where i was going with it (hell, i never am!)
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy! there will be a few more chapters, that is for sure!

Lance woke up to a blinding light piercing his eyes. He groaned and sat up, before running a hand down his back, feeling sore. He glanced over at the clock. It read 4 AM.He sighed.

Memories of the night before caused him to shiver. He lifted up the sheets and was surprised to see he was clean.

'Lotor must have cleaned me up..That's so nice.' Lance smiled.

Suddenly he froze; his body ice cold.

'Lotor... The Prince.. of the Galra..' He suddenly felt sick. He glanced over and saw Lotor was asleep next to him. Lotor looked so peaceful; his gorgeous white hair cascading down his face. Lance slipped out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

'I slept with my enemy... oh quiznak..' Lance felt his insides clench as he hung his head over the toilet and barfed. He couldn't believe he did that. Granted he didn't even plan to spend the night with a man. Lance felt his insides emptied as he sat up, hanging his head.

After a moment, he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was an absolute mess, and he had kiss marks all over his chest and neck. He touched one on his neck and blushed hotly. The night was truly amazing... if only he didn't find out who Sexy was.

Lance composed himself, before leaving the bathroom. Lotor was still asleep, so Lance quickly and quietly slipped into his clothes, feeling gross as he headed towards the door. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, a large hand pressed against the door as another slipped around Lance's waist.

"Leaving so soon, my kitten?" Lotor breathed against his ear huskily. Lance shivered. Lotor pulled Lance against him, kissing the back of his neck.

"Well.. typically when a one-nightstand ends, at least one of the participants leave." Lance said,trying to move out of Lotor's arms. Lotor leaned forward, resting his chin on Lance's shoulder; looking at him and pouting. Lance felt his heart thump. Lotor was so sexy.

"I want to play with my little kitten some more." Lotor said, twisting Lance around to pin him against the door. Lance gasped, and those hot familiar lips were on his once again. He groaned; his body betraying him. He needed to leave. He needed to get out.

"S-stop!" Lance yelled, shoving Lotor back with all his strength. Lotor had a hurt look on his face for a brief second; and Lance felt immediate regret. "I'm sorry...I can't do this." Lance spoke softly, before turning and fleeing the room. He heard Lotor call out his name, but he didn't look back.

Lance felt eyes on him as he ran through the morning streets of the city. He ran towards his ship,before hoping in, not bothering to put his helmet on as he started it up and flew straight towards the castle.

It was still very early when Lance arrived. As he stepped out, he noticed Shiro standing in front of the entrance of the hanger, his arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face. Lance sighed, scratching the back of his head as he walked towards Shiro.

"Hey Shiro. What's up?" He asked cheerfully. Shiro didn't look amused.

"Where were you?" He asked. Lance laughed awkwardly.

"Just felt like spending the night with a hot babe, so what?"

"We were trying to contact you,you should have your helmet with you at all times. You know the rules."

Lance groaned. "Oh come on! Why? I am perfectly fine taking care of myself! I just wanted to have some fun!Now I am here to kick some ass. What more do you want from me?" He scowled as he stormed past Shiro.

Shiro grabbed his arm, stilling his movement. "You aren't normally like this Lance. I was OK with you going out, but you needed to still be in contact with us." He glanced down, seeing the marks on Lance's arm. He glared at him as his eyes took in the marks on Lance's neck as well.

"A girl did this?" He asked. Lance glared back. "What's it to you?"

Shiro sighed. "Just... be careful Lance."

Lance yanked his arm out of Shiro's grasp. "Fine. Sorry." He turned and stormed out; Shiro watching silently. Lance made his way into his messy room, stumbling over the clothes and games on the floor before collapsing onto his bed.

The night before played over and over in his head. Lotor's hands. Lotor's touch. The areas that heated up when Lotor claimed his body. Lotor's voice. Lotor's smile. That damn smile.

Lance groaned, pulling a pillow to slam across his face. He let out a muffled, frustrated yell into it. He still felt sick, but at the same time, he loved it. Lotor was amazing. He wanted to run back to Lotor; he wanted to run away from Lotor.

Lance felt so conflicted. 'This isn't good for my heart.' Lance thought. He slipped out of his clothes as he squirmed under the covers in his boxers. He continued to think about Lotor as he slipped into a fitful sleep.

A few hours later, Lance's door was opened as Hunk waltzed in. "Wake up buddy! Breakfast time!"

Lance rolled over, groaning as he glanced at his clock. He had only slept for a few hours. But hey, it was better than nothing. He had only gotten two hours of sleep when he was with Lotor.

"Thanks dude, just give me a few minutes." Lance sat up, rubbing his temple. Hunk smirked. "Quite a night huh?" Lance nodded. "Definitely."

Hunk laughed. "Well hurry up, or I am gonna eat it all!" He left, and Lance was left alone yet again with his thoughts. He grabbed a towel and made his way to the showers. The hot water felt nice against his cool skin. He lifted his head and let the water cascade down his body.

He could still feel Lotor's strong arms around him, it drove him bat shit crazy. He quickly scrubbed his body and his hair so he could get out. He never felt so lost before. He quickly got dressed in some shorts and a white t-shirt, running the towel through his hair.

Once Lance was dried off, he made his way towards the dining room. Everyone turned to say good-morning to Lance; all but Shiro and Keith. For Keith, that was normal, but Lance knew that Shiro was still pissed off at him for leaving and not keeping his helmet with him.

"Did you have a crazy night?" Pidge asked, shoving her glasses up her nose. Lance grinned at her. "You know it! I got to dance with some gorgeous babes, I even caught the interest one one, and then we went to a hotel an-" Everyone groaned in unison. "We don't want to hear every detail!" Pidge yelled,covering her ears.

The team laughed. Allura smiled warmly."We were worried about you though. Please make sure you can keep in contact with us next time. Though I am glad you had fun."

Lance ducked his head. "I will, i'm sorry." Lance sat down and the team enjoyed a nice breakfast. Most of the members chatted, but Lance kept quiet. He noticed Shiro looking at him, and cringed. 'He must still be pissed off.' Lance thought.

Keith kept glancing at him as well, it made Lance uncomfortable. He finished his breakfast quickly, and headed towards the training room. He stretched as he got ready to battle some droids.

"How about we do some one on one?"A voice asked. Lance glanced behind him. Keith was standing in the door frame, his arms crossed. Lance smirked. "If you want, but you won't win." Keith smiled a little, before walking towards him.

Keith noticed the marks on Lance's neck, and cocked his head to the side. "Do I want to know?" Lance chuckled. "I doubt it, it was a crazy night."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever. You should really cover those up."

Lance smirked. "Why? Jealous? I rather like to flaunt my success in catching a cutie."

Keith groaned. "God I hate you sometimes. Anyway, we fighting with weapons?"

"Nah, let's fight with our fists."Lance hopped up, bouncing a bit on his heels. He needed to get this energy out. Keith nodded, bringing his fists up as he faced off Lance.

After a moment, Lance darted forward,his fist clenched. Keith shot out a fist towards Lance, and Lance quickly ducked, aiming for Keith's stomach. Keith countered, grabbing Lance's arm as Lance twisted to pull out of it.

Lance kicked one of his legs out, hitting the soft spot behind Keith's leg. Keith buckled, releasing his hold on Lance just enough for Lance to twist around, pinning one of Keith's arms behind his back.

"Gotcha." Lance breathed hard.Keith struggled for a moment, before kicking one of his feet up, hitting Lance's leg; hard. Lance yelled, and the two were back at fighting for dominance.

Just as Keith managed to get the upper hand, loud alarms and flashing red lights echoed through the castle.Keith and Lance stood up as Allura's voice reached them through the speakers. "Paladins! There is an intruder coming towards us. Head for your lions immediately!"

The boys wasted no time as they got into their armor and ran towards their lions. Once inside their lions, the team shot out into space. Lance felt happy being in his blue lion again; he had only been away from his lion for a day, but it felt like an eternity. "Nice to see you again Blue." He said softly. Blue rumbled in agreement.

"Alright you guys. We don't know what this guy wants, but we need to be on our toes. Stay sharp."

The paladins agreed as they made their way to the intruder.

There was a small cluster of ships,with the largest one being in lead. Lance recognized the ships as Galra immediately. "Damn Galras!" Keith's voice said through the headpiece.

"You know you are one right?" Pidge pointed out. Keith just groaned and Lance snickered. Suddenly the leading ship sent a transmission towards the Lions. The face that appeared shocked Lance to the core.

"Hello Paladins. I am Prince Lotor, the heir to the Galra throne. I wish to talk. Open fire and I will be forced to reciprocate."

Lance felt his heart stop.

"No..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated, and help motivate me!


	3. Love is Binding

"No way in hell are we talking with you!" Keith growled. Shiro shushed him. "Prince Lotor, what is it you want to discuss." He asked. Lotor smirked, and Lance felt his heart pound in his throat. He turned his head, so Lotor wouldn't recognize him.

"We want the lions."

"Not happening." Shiro responded flatly.

"My father wanted to take the lions from you by force. Clearly that did not work as he planned. I am willing to discuss a trade with you in a civilized manner."

"We are not trading our lions!" Pidge yelled. Lotor smiled. "If that is the case, then I will have to fight you for them."

Shiro sighed. "We will never give our lions away. If you want to fight, so be it." The black lion roared as Shiro advanced. Lotor smiled even brighter. "Very well." Before the transmission ended. The team advanced; well, all accept for Lance. He was stunned.

'Lotor... he doesn't know I am a paladin does he?' Lance groaned.He knew he needed to fight, but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Lance! What's going on? Hurry up!" Hunk's voice called out. Lance gritted his teeth, shifting the gears as he and the blue lion shot forward. Already the ships that followed Lotor had darted forward and were attacking the other lions.

Lance's eyes were glued to the ship Lotor was in. He noticed Shiro heading straight for it, and gasped.

"N-no..Shiro stop!" Lance choked out. Shiro either didn't hear him, or ignore him as he started shooting at Lotor. Lance was thankful for Blue's speed as he rushed towards him. Just as Shiro was nearly on top of Lotor, ready to use his lion to crush him, Lance darted in front of him, between Lotor and Shiro.

Shiro growled. "Lance! What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!"

Lance was thankful Lotor wasn't moving or shooting as he stayed between them. "Please, don't attack. We can talk about this." He could see Shiro was furious. He knew he would get it later. "You do realize you are going against me, your leader." Shiro gritted out.

Lance ducked his head. "Yes I know.. please."

Shiro growled, before turning the black lion around and going towards where the other lions were.

Lance started to move his lion away, before his screen lit up and showed Lotor's face. Lance quickly ducked his head, thankful the helmet covered most of his face.

"Why would a fellow lion protect me? The prince of the Galra?" Lotor spoke softly. Lance didn't know if the others could see and hear Lotor, and prayed that they couldn't. "You... you aren't as evil as they all say." Lance responded.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and laced his fingers together. "I see..." Lance turned off the transmission before darting towards the rest of his team. He was red all over; the night before replaying too many times in his head. That low voice, caressing his body and making him tremble all over. It was too much.

"G-guys. Please stop!" Lance shouted, getting in between Keith and one of the Galra ships. 

Bad choice.

Keith barreled into him, knocking Lance over. "Get out of the way Lance!"

"What has gotten into you?" Pidge asked, shooting at another.

Lance balanced himself out, angry because his team wouldn't stop, and the Galra weren't helping much either. He glanced around and noticed Lotor was keeping his distance from the battle.

"Stop! Please! Let's talk with them!" Lance shouted. Hunk bashed into one of the galra ships. "Are you crazy Lance?"

Lance growled, frustrated. He decided if they wouldn't listen, he would make them listen. The blue lion's jaw opened as he started shooting ice at not only the galra ships, but his teammates as well.

He heard them all yelling but he continued, gritting his teeth until everyone was stilled.

"Please listen!" Lance shouted. everyone was quiet.

"Please let's talk to them. I know that is strange, but... i cant fight them."

"Why?" Keith bit out. Lance winced. "I... I can't say. But i know they are different from the other Galras, from Zarkon.

"Lotor is the son of Zarkon!" Pidge said, glaring at Lance through the transmission. Lance nodded. "I know, but please. This is the one and only request i will ever make as long as i live. Can we please talk with them?"

Everyone stayed quiet, until Shiro sighed. "I don't know what this is about, but fine. Lotor!" Shiro switched the transmission towards the galra ships. "You wanted to talk right? Let's talk, on the Castle."

Lotor purred. "Excellent."

After half an hour, some glares, and awkward silence, the team was standing in one of the hangars, starring the Galra team off. Lotor stood in the middle, eyeing each paladin, and Lance was quick to turn his head.

Lotor had 4 female galra flanking his sides. Shiro cleared his throat. "Well, i suppose introductions are in order."

Lotor smiled, crossing a hand over his chest and bowing slightly. "Indeed. I am Lotor, prince of the Galra. Though you know that already."

He straightened up and nodded towards the girls by his side. "These are my top generals; Narti, Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid." Each female had bowed slightly at the mention of their names.

Keith crossed his arms. "Yeah i know one of them. Saved her life, not that she was grateful." Acxa shot her head up and glared at him. "I was, until I found out you were one of the paladins!" Keith scowled at her, and she raised her hands slightly.

Lotor turned and raised an eyebrow at her. Acxa quickly lowered her arms and stepped back.

"Now." Lotor turned, starring at Shiro. "Your turn."

"I'm Shiro, paladin of the black lion."

"Keith. Red lion." Keith mumbled, still glaring daggers at Acxa.

"I'm Pidge, of the green lion."

"Hunk. I control the yellow lion."

"..." Lance said nothing, keeping himself slightly turned away. 

"Lance?" Shiro asked. Lance winced, and noticed Lotor's stance had changed at the sound of his name.

"Dude, you were so eager to talk with them. What? Now you are too shy?" Keith asked, shoving Lance. Lance stumbled, before ducking his head and turning slightly towards Lotor and his generals. "...Lance.. of the blue lion."

He raised his head slightly, feeling his skin grow cold as Lotor stared at him.

"...Kitten?" Lotor breathed lowly. Lance shivered, ducking his head again. Lotor inhaled, adverting his eyes. The room was full of chilling tension. The generals all looked confused, along with the paladins.

"...Oookkaayy. What is going on?" Pidge asked, fixing her glasses.

"Lance. Have you two met before?" Shiro asked.

Lance nodded. Shiro narrowed his eyes. "Was... was this when you left? When you went out to ha-"

"Please don't say it." Lance wished the floor would swallow him up. He could feel so many eyes on him. Lance glanced up and felt his legs almost give out. Lotor was glaring at him. His look was that of a hunter. That of a killer. Lotor was mad. Very mad.

"You... You are a paladin!?" Lotor yelled, clenching his fists. Lance raised his hands in defense. "I-in my defense, I didn't know you were the prince of the Galra!"

"Lies! You were using me! Thinking you could use me to get to my father?"

Lance shook his head violently. "No! Of course not! I would ne-" Lance gasped as he ducked, seconds from Lotor's sword nearly cutting him in half. The paladins had all pulled out their weapons; the Generals also ready for combat. 

"NO!" Lance shouted. "T-this is my fight. Please, all of you leave." Shiro seemed uncertain, but Lotor had paused, turning to nod at his generals. The generals turned and left the room without question. 

"Are you kidding? He will kill you!" Hunk said, taking a step forward. "GO!" Lance shouted, clenching his fists.

Shiro sighed. "This day just keeps getting weirder." He ushered the rest of the team out, before glancing back. Lance had tears in his eyes as he nodded. Shiro ducked his head, pressing a button to close the door to the hangar. Leaving Lotor and Lance alone.

Lance turned towards Lotor, seeing him still glaring at him. "Lot-"

"That is prince Lotor to you!" Lotor yelled, gritting his teeth. Lance laced his fingers together. "Please, let's talk."

"You knew." Lotor said quietly, making Lance wince. Lance sighed. "After we had sex, yes."

Lotor groaned, running a hand through his long white hair. Lance ached to run his own hands through that heavenly hair.

"B-but trust me. I was not using you. I left right after! S-so I mean, that can't really be seen as using you can it? I mean i even stopped my teammates from fighting you!"

Lotor straightened up. He pinched his nose between his fingers, groaning. "You're right... But.. you are a paladin of Voltron. Regardless of who i was, you shouldn't have even been out. Much less with a galra!"

Lance let out a small smile. "Are you... worried about me?" Lotor froze before growling. "Quiznak." He charged forward, wiping the smile off Lance's face as he lashed out. Lance ducked, deciding to go on the defense. He pulled out his shield, just as Lotor hit it; a loud metallic sound ringing in the hangar.

Lance twisted himself around Lotor as Lotor swung his sword back. He manage to clip Lance's sides a few times with the edge of his blade, but never enough to draw blood. Lance knew Lotor was an incredible swordsman; but because of his anger, it was blinding him, making him less accurate.

'I will just let him let his anger out. I'm sorry Lotor, i should have said something.' Lance thought as he continued to evade Lotor's attacks. Lotor twisted around, slashing his sword towards Lance and knocking the shield out of his grasp.

Lance raised his arms as a swarm of attacks pushed him back. The sword hit his armor and left small scratches and dents. Lotor was breathing hard, and Lance was already worn out.

He felt his sides brush up against the nearby wall, before Lotor growled and shoved him against it. Lance hit his head, hard enough to see stars as he felt Lotor's hot breath against his neck.

Lotor was glaring at him, his eyes almost beast-like. His sword was raised up, the tip of it touching lightly against Lance's bare flesh. Lotor grabbed at Lance's helmet, shoving it off. Lance flinched at the sound of it hitting the ground, staring into Lotor's eyes.

Lotor was so upset, it almost seemed as if he wasn't looking at Lance, but through him. Both men were panting hard. The hand holding the sword was trembling slightly, and Lance gasped. Tears were stinging Lotor's eyes. 

"L-Lotor?" Lance whispered. Lotor dropped his arm, the sword following to the ground with a loud clang.

"That night." Lotor whispered. "You were the most beautiful creature in that room. To find out you are a paladin; my sworn enemy. You can't imagine how upset i am." Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor and hugged him tightly. "Judging by the cuts i have, i think i can figure that out."

Lotor chuckled deeply, tickling Lance's throat. Lance sighed. "Please stay here, your generals are welcome too. I went against my teammates, i will make them understand."

Lotor pulled away, taking a few steps from Lance as he ran a hand through his hair. "I am a galra; an enemy of yours. I cannot stay here. Your teammates would not like it. Nor would my father. If he were to find out i was here, under the care of Voltron. He would come to destroy you all for sure. I refuse to let that happen.. to you." Lotor turned, giving Lance a sympathetic look.

Lance felt his insides heat up as he stepped forward, boldly cupping Lotor's face in his hands. "We can face him together. Let's prove to the others that you aren't as evil as you seem." He pressed a chaste kiss to Lotor's lips.

"If that is what you wish, my kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like!  
> Leave a comment my lovelies, it helps motivate me! :3


	4. Love is Difficult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for commenting!  
> they warm my heart and make me so happy!  
> enjoy the next chapter <3

"WHAT?" Keith shouted.

Lance had managed to encourage the team, Coran and Allura included, to talk privately in the training room.

"You two did it?" Hunk gaped. Lance blushed. "Don't say it like that!"

"Where is Lotor and his team anyway?" Pidge asked. Lance glanced at her. "They went back to their ships in the east hangar to wait for us." 

"I simply cannot believe this." Allura sighed, cupping her face in one of her hands. "I was fine with you going out granted you kept in touch, but spending a night with not only a galra, but the prince of the galra no less."

"That is unacceptable!" Coran said. Lance glared at him. "I don't believe i asked for your permission." 

"No, but you do want us to accept him don't you?" Shiro pointed out. Lance nodded. "I know what you guys are thinking. But, i got to know him, sure we didn't do a whole lot of talking." at this, Pidge choked on her water. 

"Buutt he is very gentle. He has a soft side, he just doesn't show it. I know he wants the lions so he can prove to his father he is fit to take over the Galra empire, but i am sure he will give that up since he knows i am a part of it and all." 

Allura crossed her arms. "No way. I refuse to allow a galra, much less 5 to be allowed on my castle."

"But Keith lives here..." Hunk pointed out, a small grin on his face. Keith elbowed him.

"Well.. yes, but that is because he isn't..." Allura stopped talking. Lance raised an eyebrow. "Isn't evil, right? That goes for Lotor too. Sure he has done things no one should be proud of, but i think he can change."

"You really think he would change? For what? For you?" Shiro bit out. Lance glared at him. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

Shiro groaned, crossing his arms. "I find that unlikely." Lance gaped at him. "You don't trust me?"

"It's him I don't trust." Shiro replied. Pidge stepped forward. "I'm with Shiro. The Galra are horrible. They attack innocent people and planets. He might not be Zarkon, but he has still done horrible things."

"He has changed!" Lance yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Keith scowled. "You really think he would change to be goody-goody just because you spread your legs for him?"

Lance spun on his heels towards Keith, his eyes wide as he yelled and tackled Keith. He raised a fist and punched Keith in the jaw. Keith growled, grabbing a handful of Lance's hair and shoving his head back, jabbing him in the throat with his elbow. Lance growled, punching Keith in the face.

Keith cussed at him as he punched back, refusing to go down without a fight.

"Paladins! Please stop!" Allura pleaded. Shiro grabbed Lance by the waist and yanked him off of Keith. Lance spat towards Keith, his nose flaring. "How dare you!" Keith stood up, rubbing his bloody nose with the back of his hand.

"At least I am not a whore." 

Lance tried to lunge towards him again, spouting out profanity, and Keith had already taken a step forward before Hunk grabbed him. Lance clawed at Shiro's arms, kicking and screaming, his anger boiling over. Keith was fuming himself, but wasn't putting up much of a fight with Hunk.

"Enough! All of you!" Allura screamed. Shiro held onto Lance tightly, despite his struggling. However the room had quieted down. Allura sighed.

"This is getting us no where! We are fighting like a bunch of animals! Lance! I suggest you get a hold of yourself. None of us are happy about this situation you have put us in, but we will get through this." She glared at Lance, who had ceased his struggling. Allura turned and glared at Keith, who had calmed down and shoved Hunk's hand off of his shoulder. 

"And Keith, you and Lance are always at each other's throats, but this has to stop. I cannot allow the paladin's of Voltron to fight to the point of harming each other."

Shiro let go of Lance who groaned, collapsing on the ground and crossing his legs. "I know... I'm sorry." He spoke softly. Pidge's face softened as she walked over and crouched next to him. She wrapped her arms around her legs. "You never meant to do this. If you found out he was the prince, you wouldn't have spent the night with him right?"

Lance looked at her and nodded. "I know it was wrong for me to go out.. I know it was wrong for me to be with a galra, but.. being with him just made me forget about everything! Forget about all these fights, about the stress, about missing my family on earth. I was.. happy." He hung his head.

The team all looked at each other. Allura bent down, placing a gentle hand on Lance's shoulder. "Lance... I know this has been hard on you, it has been hard on everyone. What's done is done. Even though I don't like this, it wouldn't hurt to.. talk to them at least."

Lance raised his head and smiled weakly at her. "Thank you princess."

Once things had settled down, Shiro, Allura, and Keith went to find Lotor and his generals to bring them to the lounge room. Shiro had made a point to keep Keith and Lance separated for the time being; both still wanting to be at each other's throats.

Lance, Coran, Pidge, and Hunk all sat in the lounge, waiting for the rest of the group to appear. Pidge and Hunk were whispering to each other as they waited.

The door's slid open, and Lance shot up. Allura walked in, immediately standing next to Coran, who had also stood up. Shiro and Keith followed suit, with Lotor and his generals at his heels. Lance felt his heart jump at the sight. Lotor had tied his hair up into a loose pony-tail, a single strand of his gorgeous white hair cascading along his face. 

Oh how Lance wanted to tug him close and kiss him. Lotor's eyes found Lance's and he smiled lightly before turning to face the rest of the team.

"Hello Prince Lotor, I am Princess Allura of Altea." Lotor bowed slightly. "A pleasure princess, and Lotor is fine."

Allura nodded. "Please, sit." Lotor shook his head. "We are fine with standing." Allura looked as if she wanted to insist, but just nodded. "Very well, please enlighten us in what you wish to discuss."

Lotor smiled. "I would like to take the lions with me."

"We refuse." Allura spoke without a beat. Lotor chuckled. "I figured as much. However, the thing is, my Father demanded i get the lions from you all, one way or another. If i do not complete my mission, well." He smirked.

"Why should we care what happens to you?" Pidge asked. Zethrid scowled at Pidge, who refused to be intimidated. 

"Easy." Lotor spoke, glancing back at his general. "This would be in your best interest, i assure you."

"And why is that?" Allura asked.

"If i return empty handed, my father will wreck havoc as he sees fit. He has installed many enormous bombs on nearby planets. At the press of a button, he could destroy them all; killing millions of innocent creatures."

The paladin's gasped in unison.

"We stopped him once, we can stop him again!" Keith spat out. Lotor raised an eyebrow. "You seem rather confident in your abilities. However, not even your precious Voltron would be able to stop him."

"We refuse to hand over any of our lions. If we have to stop him by force, I can promise you we will do whatever it takes." Shiro spoke.

Lotor shrugged nonchalantly. "If that is how you want it, so be it."

"If taking our lions meant you would stop Zarkon from doing all that, my question is why? Why risk your life to save all these lives that you Galra normally could care less about." Pidge asked.

"As i am sure Lance has pointed out, I am not like my father." Lotor glanced at Lance, and Lance felt his face heat up. "Regardless of what Lance has told us, you are still a son of Zarkon, and someone who is untrustworthy." Coran finally spoke up.

"As someone who no longer wants to fight any of you, I do have an alternative suggestion. My father wants the lions, yes. Aside from wanting to have full control of them, he also doesn't want to have the threat of the lion's constant existence ruining his sleep."

Keith scoffed at this. "Even if he got just one of our lions, that wouldn't stop him from destroying the planets. He is a ruthless monster."

Lotor nodded at this. "I agree, however i have made an agreement with him that he would not destroy any of the planets, at least for now, if i either bring him the lions, or." Lotor paused.

"Or? You mentioned an alternative suggestion, correct?" Allura asked, folding her hands in front of her dress.

Lotor nodded. "Or... If i bring one of the paladin's with me."

The silence was deafening and Lance inhaled sharply.

Lotor's eyes were piercing into his, a grin spreading across his lips.


	5. Love is Dangerous

"What?" Allura screeched.

"Absolutely not!" Shiro growled, starring Lotor down. Lotor shrugged. "Those are only options I have for you paladins."

"How about a third one, where I kick all your asses!" Keith spat out, glaring behind Lotor at his generals. They all stood straight up, quiet and refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Lance had stayed quiet during all of this, but he finally stood up. "Enough!" He shouted, slamming a hand down on the table in the room, which halted all the yelling.

"I'll go." Lance said.

"No way in hell are we letting you go." Shiro spoke, still glaring at Lotor.

"Ehh let him go, he might be better off that way." Keith said. Lance glared at him; he could see Keith was challenging him for more bloodshed. He turned away. "If this is true, we could keep Zarkon at bay for at least a while."

"Don't you think with a paladin gone and Voltron unable to form, that would spur Zarkon on even more?" Hunk asked. 

"We cannot risk losing a paladin and having Zarkon attack us." Allura said.

Lotor raised a hand to his chest. "Believe me, if he could, he would attack relentlessly. However, since your last battle, he has been bed-ridden for quite some time. For now, he just wants to make sure the 'threat' of Voltron attacking him is gone for the time being."

Pidge raised an eyebrow. "He is weak? Isn't this an even better time to go and finish him off?"

"Yes but if what Lotor says is true, he could destroy innocent planets with a push of a button." Shiro said, eyeing Lotor, who smiled. "Believe what you will Black paladin, either way, i take the lions, or i take one of you paladins."

"That isn't an op-" Shiro started

"I'll go!" Lance interrupted him. "I know you don't want that, but regardless of what you guys think, I trust Lotor. At least for a little, let me stay with Lotor until we figure this out."

Shiro groaned, rubbing his neck. "No Lance, we won't let you leave. We will come up with another solution. for now, it is late and I am tired. We won't get anywhere since none of us are agreeing with Lotor's terms."

Allura nodded. "We all need some rest. Lotor, may we think it over and discuss it more tomorrow?" Lotor smiled. "Of course princess. If I may ask, is there a place my generals and I may rest?"

"The prison cells." Keith slipped out. Allura glared at him before turning and plastering on a fake smile. "If you must, you can use the few far rooms in the east wing. Though I will have eyes on you all at all times, so don't even try to do anything suspicious."

Lotor smiled warmly. "Of course not my princess." He turned and without a word the generals and Lotor slipped out.

Lance started to speak, but Shiro cut him off. "Lance... please don't. Sending you away would be a great risk. I get you trust him, but please understand that none of us do. He could be lying about all of this. Zarkon could be perfectly fine and preparing an army as we speak."

Allura nodded. "I'm sorry Lance, we need time."

Lance hung his head. "Fine. I'm going to bed." He turned and left, heading towards his room. He heard Keith yell out something, but Lance ignored him. He was too tired to fight. He was frustrated.

'Why can't they trust him?' Lance thought, groaning. He knew why, but he didn't want to believe it.

Sure he had only spent one night with Lotor, but that was all it took. He could just feel that Lotor was trustworthy, he couldn't put it into words. He slid the door to his room open, and fell face first into the floor.

"Ughhh... I should really clean." He groaned, sitting up. His room was covered in clothes, games, plates, and cups. He really wasn't much of the cleaning type. He shuffled to his bed and collapsed onto it. 

He recalled all the events that had happen in the span of a few hours. He never thought he would run into Lotor so soon. Hell, he never thought he would have been able to touch Lotor again.

When he had ran out after their fun time in the hotel, he was sure he would never see Lotor and he could forget about it all. But he couldn't. Lotor ran through his veins. He was Lance's air; he couldn't live without him.

Lance groaned, suddenly aching for Lotor's touch; desperately turned on. He curled a pillow between his legs as he slowly ground his hips into it. He imagined Lotor touching his face, his arms, his legs, his-

Lance sat up. 'Quiznak. Lotor is right here in the castle!' 

Lance tossed his feet over the sides of his bed, changing out of his armor into a white tank top and shorts. He went to his little bathroom he had in his room, brushing his teeth and combing his air. 

He grinned at himself in the mirror and posed with some finger guns. "Still got it Lance." He chuckled before sneaking out of his room and towards Lotor's.

He snuck by the lounge and heard Shiro and Allura talking quietly. He paused just outside of the door as he listened.

"You know that it is a bad idea to trust him right?" Allura asked. Shiro grunted.

"Of course I do, Lotor is a trickster and sly; we can never be too careful."

"And yet we are allowing him to sleep aboard our castle!" Allura groaned. Lance could hear them shuffling around. 

"What I don't understand is why Lance trusts him so much. I mean Lance only met him once right? And they.. ahem didn't talk much as Lance put it." Allura said after a moment.

"Lance is rather quick to trust anyone, But then again, we all are at some point. Take for example our run with Rolo and Nyma. We trusted them and they turned on us. Hell, Lance ended up getting tied up because he took Nyma out on his lion." Shiro pointed out. 

Lance winced slightly at the memory. He was pretty quick to trust, but he just knew Lotor was trustworthy.

"I just... I don't think making a deal with Lotor is a good idea. However if we don't make a deal, he may become violent and take our lions or one of us by force." Allura sighed.

"I agree. Without Voltron I don't think we could win in a fight against him, but clearly Lance would refuse to form Voltron so that wouldn't work either." Shiro groaned. The two shuffled more inside the room.

"Well.." Allura started. "For now let's just get some sleep, I know you are exhausted."

Nothing was said, and Lance suddenly worried Shiro would walk out to go to his room and catch Lance. Lance quickly darted by the lounge and held his breath just in case.

Lance made his way to the east wing. there were about 7 rooms there, and Lance suddenly realized he didn't know which one Lotor was in and which ones his generals were in.

What if they were all sleeping in the same room? Generals have to be at their prince's beck and call after all. Lance walked up to one door, pressing his ear to it. Nothing.

He moved to the next. And the next.

'Maybe knocking wouldn't be too bad. If i get the wrong room, i could always pretend i was just checking up on them.' 

Lance raised his hand to knock, before the door slid open. He gaped. Lotor only had on tight underwear on, leaving nothing to the imagination. His white hair slipping off his shoulders as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Yes, blue paladin?" He inquired. Lance gulped. "J-just wanted to check in on you guys. Make sure you were ok and all." He suddenly felt nervous.

Lotor narrowed his eyes at him, before reaching forward and grabbing Lance's wrist. "Was that all?" He purred, moving Lance's hand towards his mouth as he slipped his tongue between Lance's fingers. Lance felt hot. The burning spread from his fingers to every inch of his body.

"No..." He breathed out as Lotor pressed a kiss to Lance's palm. Lance shivered.

"I... I need you." He panted out, feeling himself grow hard. Lotor smiled, pulling him in by the wrist.

"Welcome back to your rightful place, my kitten." Lotor purred, pressing Lance against the wall as he kissed him deeply. Lance melted in place.

'This is where I belong.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you are liking the story so far! comments are appreciated, i always love the support and it helps motivate me! I also love all the thoughts and ideas some of you are giving me! originally the Voltron team was going to be accepting of their relationship, but a few commenters pointed out how interesting it would be if they didn't, so i changed it :3 
> 
> Honestly i have no idea where this story is going myself, soo~ Any thoughts and ideas are appreciated!
> 
> But don't worry, there will be alot of Lancelot fun time :3


	6. Love is Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Though chapter 7 may be delayed a bit, unless you fuel my hunger by commenting! hint hint wink wink
> 
> Time for Sexy time! 6 chapters in, about time it happened again!!
> 
> This chapter is purely smut, so enjoy my lovelies! So many of you have stuck around, even though honestly this story sucks compared to other Lancelots I read, so i thank you :3
> 
> I love these two so much!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lotor pressed against Lance as the two embraced each other with such desperate need. Lotor had Lance pinned against the wall, and Lance had both his legs wrapped securely around Lotor's waist. 

Lotor ran his long fingers through Lance's hair, and Lance moaned. Lotor purred. "I've missed you my kitten." He pressed hot kisses against Lance's neck, biting him lightly. Lance shivered. He felt complete bliss being back in Lotor's arms.

"I..I have too." Lance gasped out, clawing at Lotor's back. Lotor hummed, holding Lance up with one arm as he brought him over to the bed. He laid Lance down gently on top of the sheets, which surprised Lance. Lotor wasn't the gentle type. Or so it had seemed.

Lotor move on top of Lance, running a hand up his chest to cradle his cheek. "L-Lotor?" Lance asked. Lotor had a soft expression. He smiled lightly. "We have only known each other for a short amount, but I truly care about you." 

Lance blushed hard, shifting his eyes. Lotor being so honest and sincere was taking a toll on Lance's heart. Lance reached up and wrapped his arms around Lotor's neck, bringing him down to hug tightly. Lotor let out a soft 'oof' at the force.

"I hope we can get to know each other even more." Lance said, squeezing Lotor. Lotor chuckled. "We can do that all in due time. We have all the time in the world. For now," Lotor lifted his head to bite Lance's ear, earning himself a squeak from the blue paladin.

"I wish to get to know you in a different way." He breathed against Lance's ear. Lance shifted, mewling as he lifted his hips and ground lightly against Lotor.

"Well.. what are you waiting for?" Lance whispered. Lotor showed how pleased he was as he slipped an arm around Lance's waist and rolled his hips against him. Lance moaned as Lotor slipped a hand under his shirt and pinched one of his nipples.

Lotor released Lance, letting him fall against the plush sheets as he ran both of his fingers under Lance's shirt, pushing it up to his neck. Lance arched his back slightly, his mouth hung open as Lotor pressed open mouthed kisses to his chest.

Lotor moved to one of Lance's nipples, rolling his tongue around the bud before biting it. Lance moaned loudly, arching blissfully into Lotor's mouth. Lance ran his fingers through Lotor's soft white mane, loving the silky touch. 

Lotor hummed with approval as he moved down, glancing up at Lance as he unbuttoned and removed his shorts. Lance blushed at his gaze, turning his head slightly. "Y-you don't have to do that." He choked out.

Lotor chuckled. "Oh, my precious kitten. I want to." He purred as he pulled down Lance's boxers with a quick flick of his wrists. Lance gasped as the cold air hit his dick, he was so hopelessly turned on.

"W-wait." Lance reached towards Lotor, but his hands instantly went to gripping the sheets as he cried out. Lotor engulfed Lance's dick into his hot mouth as he sucked on it like candy. Lance shivered with pleasure, tugging the sheets and arching his back.

He had never felt such warmth before, it was too much for words. He could care less if anyone was watching just to keep an eye on Lotor. He could care less if the whole Voltron team was watching, he was in heaven.

"L-Lotor... ahh-aahhnn" Lance was a moaning mess. His hands found their way into Lotor's hair as he gripped and tugged lightly at it. Lotor glanced up to watch Lance's expressions, looking through his delicate eyelashes. He hummed as he circled a finger around Lance's asshole. 

Lance jumped at this and moaned some more. Lotor continued to suck and lick at Lance's dick before pressing in a single digit into Lance's tight hole. "L-Lotor!" Lance gasped, tossing his head back against the sheets.

Lotor popped off Lance's dick to slowly pump it as he slipped in a 2nd slim finger inside Lance. He leaned up, kissing Lance's jaw. Lance was panting, his face flushed and some saliva slipping from his mouth. Lotor continued to stimulate Lance both in the front and back as he licked at the corners of Lance's mouth.

"You are mine." He whispered against Lance's skin. Lance shivered, running his hands from Lotor's hair to cup his cheeks as the two looked at each other. Lance's lips formed into a genuine happy smile as he leaned up and kissed Lotor. 

"All yours." Lance whispered back, nipping Lotor's bottom lip. Lotor smiled back, leaning down to ravage Lance's lips in a searing kiss. Lotor started stroking Lance faster and Lance twisted his body as he came, his body jerking slightly into Lotor's hands. 

Lotor continued to stretch Lance as he brought his other hand up to his face licking at the white liquid. Lance blushed. "Don't do t-thaaahhnn," He moaned as Lotor added another finger. He smirked as he cleaned off his fingers with his tongue. "Why waste something so delicious?" He asked.

Lance blushed even more as Lotor pressed inside, bending his fingers to rub a sensitive spot. Lance tossed his head back, seeing stars.

Lotor smiled, using his now clean hand to spread Lance's legs, revealing all of him to the older man. Lotor ducked down, biting Lance's inner left thigh hard. Lance cried out in surprise and pain. 

"Marking you as mine, seeing as I can't make you wear a collar, my kitten." Lotor hummed. Lance arched his neck to look at Lotor, and flashed him a sexy grin. "I'd get down on all fours and meow at you if you asked."

Lotor chuckled, nipping at the mark he had left. "I never ask."

Lance shivered and let out a moan as Lotor began marking his other inner thigh. Lance was hot. Too hot. He mewled as Lotor continued to pepper marks and kisses all over his legs. 

"Please.. give me more.." Lance groaned. Lotor smiled. "Give you more what? I won't understand unless you tell me properly."

Lance groaned again, his cheeks flush. 

"Fuck me Lotor." He breathed out as he bucked his hips up. Lotor smiled, that dazzling, sexy smile that caught Lance's attention from the very start.

"With pleasure." Lotor replied before shoving himself into Lance with one quick thrust. Lance's eyes shot open and he cried out Lotor's name. Lotor was so much bigger than Lance remembered!

Oh it had been too long. Lance felt his insides burning, his belly full. The bumps that were all over Lotor's dick were rubbing against Lance's inside and making him go wild. 'I don't think a normal human dick could ever make me this crazy now.' Lance thought as Lotor began to slowly thrust.

Suddenly, Lotor's dick moved inside him. It curled up slightly, pressing into him. It was like it had a mind of it's own. His dick twitched and rubbed into Lance's prostrate. Lance moaned, gripping at the sheets.

"Y-your dick is f-fucking amazinngg!" Lance panted. He heard Lotor moan above him, that silky voice was heaven to Lance's ears. Lance reached up, pulling Lotor down to attack his lips as Lotor continued to pound into him harder.

Lance ran his fingers down the dip of Lotor's shoulders; Lotor was incredibly warm; very different from the first time Lance had met him. Lance bit the bottom of Lotor's lip as he continued to drive Lance crazy with his dick.

Lotor wrapped his arm's securely around Lance's waist before hoisting him up and into his lap. Lance squeaked slightly, before Lotor bucked up into Lance, grinding against his ass. Lance placed his hands on Lotor's shoulders as he rode Lotor's dick. Lotor watched his movement's intensely, his eyes lust filled as he massaged Lance's hips with his fingers.

Lance glanced down at Lotor as he continued to raise himself up and down on Lotor's member. He arched his back slightly, and Lotor was quick to press kisses to Lance's chest.

"Aah.. L-Lotor, I'm close.. Harder.. hmmm." Lance moaned. Lotor obliged by holding Lance's hips tightly as he raised Lance and brought him down hard. Lance cried out as Lotor's dick moved on its own once again and rubbed hard against his prostate. "Lotor!" Lance panted out his name as he came in hot strips.

Lotor gritted his teeth, continuing to pound into Lance before shaking and coming inside Lance. Lance felt his insides burn as Lotor filled him up with his seed. "Lance.." Lotor breathed out, moving his hands to caress Lance's face. Lance felt his heart clench at the genuine smile Lotor had on his lips. 

The two pressed their heads together, their hot breath mingling as they relaxed. Lotor tilted his head up to kiss Lance's forehead gently, before pulling out of Lance.

Lance closed his eyes and shivered as Lotor's semen slipped out of his asshole. "Damn.. you Galra sure cum a lot." Lance commented. Lotor chuckled, moving to grab some tissues near the bed. 

"We are able to breed easily because of it."

Lance hummed, laying down on the bed as Lotor cleaned up their mess. Lance raised his arms above his head, stretching just as a cat would. "I wonder... If we tried hard enough, maybe you could breed me." He gave Lotor a seductive gaze.

Lotor blinked at this and pondered on it, causing Lance to laugh. "Are males on earth able to reproduce?" Lotor asked curiously.

"Nah, only the females. Though i bet if we had a baby, it would be hella adorable."

Lotor hummed in approval, tossing the tissues away before sliding up Lance's naked body and kissing it gently as he made his way to Lance's face. He smiled down at Lance, his white hair cascading around them, making them feel as if they were in their own little world.

"And he would be the strongest Galra to ever live." Lotor spoke, kissing Lance's jaw. Lance chuckled. "He? What if we had a girl?"

"Don't go giving me any ideas, I will really want to breed you." Lotor bit Lance's lower lip teasingly. He ran his hands along Lance's side lovingly. Lance grinned, leaning up to kiss Lotor before turning onto his side.

Lotor followed suit by curling him behind him, wrapping Lance in his arms and pulling the smaller boy against him. Lance hummed, bringing up one of Lotor's hands to kiss it. Lotor pressed his face into the crook of Lance's neck and smiled.

"Get some sleep my kitten." 

Lance smiled. He was never happier than he was at that moment.


	7. Love is Hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I asked if you guys would like this story to be an M-preg, and almost all of you said yes! (Or at least the ones who commented). I have an idea of how it is going to happen, but it might not happen for a while, and even then i don't know how long this story is going to be XD I try not to make my stories super long because i always end up losing interest the longer it is, so hopefully i don't with this story!
> 
> I do hope that this being m-preg doesn't deter anyone from leaving the story or not reading any of my other works (granted it wasn't m-preg to start with). I have 14 other stories that are not m-preg, all part of different fandoms, and two other's are also Voltron fanfics. I hope you can give them all a shot as well, they deserve more love!
> 
> Though all the comments and love of this story makes me want to continue, so thank you for all the support! I love you guys! Enjoy!

Lance woke slowly, blinking as he remembered where he was. The night came back to him in a rush, and he blushed. During the night, Lance must have twisted around in his sleep, for he was now facing Lotor. He had been pulled flush against Lotor's skin as they slept.

Lotor's strong arms were holding Lance tightly against him, as if his life depended on the blue paladin. Lotor had a peaceful look on his face, his features were calm. Lance reached up to touch Lotor's cheek tenderly. Soft breaths slipped through Lotor's lips as he continued to sleep. Lance ran his fingers along Lotor's face, memorizing every feature.

Lance smiled. He was definitely head over heels for the prince. Titles would not stop them, he wanted to be with Lotor forever. Lance ran his fingers through Lotor's hair. The softness felt like heaven between Lance's fingers. He couldn't get enough.

"Hmmm, you really like my hair, don't you my kitten?" Lotor whispered, his eyes opening slightly as he yawned. Lance chuckled. "I adore it. It is just so soft. How do you get it to be this soft?"

Lotor smiled, pulling Lance closer and burying his face against Lance's collarbone; inhaling deeply. "Lots and lots of attention." He mumbled, kissing Lance's skin lightly. Lance shivered, running his hands through Lotor's hair some more.

"Are you not a morning person?" He asked. A muffled groan was the response. "Ahaha, I don't blame you."

"This bed is really comfy." Lotor said after a moment. "And so are you." He peppered Lance's neck with kisses, which tickled and made Lance laugh. Lotor moved his head up, his face close to Lance's as he stared at him.

Lance laughed awkwardly. "W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You are the most beautiful creature i have ever laid my eyes on.. Lance." He spoke lowly. Lance shivered, his name leaving Lotor's lips made him heat up. "S-shut up, I am not beautiful."

Lotor hummed, nuzzling into Lance's neck. "Yes you are. Even if we are enemies, I am glad we met."

Lance smiled softly, petting his hair as he continued to nuzzle Lance, holding him close.

"Me too."

Lotor pulled back slightly, removing one arm to press under his chin. "So, tell me about yourself."

Lance blinked, before smiling and turning to lay on his stomach. The sheets felt so soft against his naked skin.

"Well, let's see. I am 18 years old and have a huuuggee family back home."

"Tell me a bit about them." Lotor urged him on. Lance smiled, leaning on his hands as he reminisced about home. 

"Well I have 2 younger brothers; twins, and an older sister. My parent's are still together, and have been for about 24 years. Though my family is rather huge, as it includes all my aunts, uncles, nieces, and nephews. We are all very close."

"You have quite the big family." Lotor commented. Lance nodded.

"Yeah, we are a big happy family. We always have family reunions every year, since our family is so big, and alot have moved out of state." 

Lotor seemed confused, so Lance quickly explained just how the United States worked.

"Ah, I see. So what do you do at these 'reunions?" He asked. Lance smiled. It felt like they were in their own little couple world. Lotor was no longer the evil Prince of the Galra. He was a young man who wanted to know the life of his lover. It made Lance beyond happy.

"Well we would play games, eat a shit ton of food, and just talk among each other. The younger children would usually goof off, and I was usually one of them." He chuckled. Lotor smiled. 

"Even with such a mature body, you are still a young child at heart." Lotor spoke, tracing his fingers along Lance's exposed back.

Lance shivered, and opened his mouth to reply before the door to the room opened; and an angry Shiro stormed in.

"What the hell is going on?" Shiro yelled. Lance shot up, not bothering to cover himself. Shiro glared at him, taking in the bite and kiss marks dotted all over Lance's naked skin. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Allura was worried when she found out you weren't in your room. She looked at the monitors and saw you in here. Come with me!" Shiro growled.

Lotor remained laying on his side, peering over his shoulder to look at Shiro.

Lance glared at him. "No. I am not leaving his side."

Shiro's glowered at him. "You are coming with me, now."

"You guy's refuse to give Lotor a chance! He is different. I care about him alot." Lance spoke softly, looking down to smile at Lotor.

This only made Shiro even more furious than he already was. He stormed over, grabbing Lance by the wrist and dragging him out of the bed. Lance put up a kicking and yelling fight, but he was no match for Shiro's strength. 

Lotor sat up, but remained silent, watching Lance. Lance was angry that he wasn't doing or saying anything.

"L-Lotor! Help me!"

"...I do not believe it is wise for me to get in the middle of this. This is between you and your leader." Lotor said calmly.

Lance yelled in frustration, continuing to struggle even as Shiro dragged Lance out of the room and into the hall. Shiro growled as he tossed Lance against the side of one of the walls, making Lance grow silent. 

Lance slid to his butt and sat on the cold grown, crossing his arms defensively. Shiro sighed. "I thought you would be mature about this, but you are still such a child."

Lance just pouted. Shiro bent down, taking his jacket off and sliding it over Lance's shoulders.

"Oooohh how sweet of you." Lance scowled up at him. Shiro grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. "Allura and I wanted to be reasonable, but you are making this difficult Lance." Shiro dragged Lance into the lounge before shoving him onto the couch. 

Allura was already standing there with her arms crossed. She did not look pleased.

"Why Lance? You know that none of us trust him, yet you would sneak around us to lay with our enemy?"

"He isn't an enemy to me!" Lance spat out. "You may not see it that way, but we do. You know what the Galra are capable of." Shiro said.

"Yes." Allura said, lacing her fingers together as she exhaled softly. "Which is why... We are not accepting either of Lotor's proposals. We will fight him if need be, but he is not welcome here any longer."

Lance's head shot up in disbelief. "WHAT? You are just kicking him out?"

"He is the son of Zarkon, an evil man. Lance we cannot trust him." Shiro sat down, crossing his arms.

"I told you that I trust him! Isn't that enough?"

"You are very easy to trust people Lance. You are a very kind person with a very big heart. It is not a bad thing, but this is something we need to do. It is right for us, for Voltron." Allura spoke.

Lance shot up, his fists clenched tightly, the jacket slightly slipping off, making Allura advert her eyes.

"It is my life isn't it? If i was with some alien girl you could care less. It is my life and I will decide who i spend my nights with!" He shouted. Shiro stood up, and before Lance could react, Shiro slapped him across the face.

"While you are a member of Voltron, you WILL listen to our decisions. We are doing this for the Universe's sake."

Lance scowled. "Fine." He grumbled. "Then consider me no longer a member."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what I love doing the most in my stories? Making cliff-hangers :3
> 
> Comment my lovelies! Every comment pushes me closer to completion!... i mean the chapters ya nasties! :P


	8. Love is Chains

"Ugh!" Lance yelled out as he was shoved into a cell aboard the Castle. "You are behaving like a child! To toss away everything for an evil man! To risk the lives of your teammates! What the quiznak are you thinking?" Shiro growled, slamming the cell door shut and locking it. Lance sat up, rubbing at his cheek; still stinging from the slap.

Still garbed in only Shiro's jacket, Lance wasn't too worried about how he looked. Everything was on display, especially his night with Lotor. He could care less what Shiro thought of him at this point.

Lance stood up, shaking. "Let me go Shiro! This is messed up! You can't keep me here! Not forever!"

"We won't, just until we dispose of Lotor and his generals. Get some sleep. You will be in there for a while." Shiro was still furious, turning and leaving a howling Lance behind. Lance grabbed the bars and yelled.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!!! LET ME OUT!!! SHIRO! ALLURA! THIS IS MESSED UP!!!" 

His screams echoed through the halls until his throat became sore. The Prison room was sound proof, so no amount of yelling would reach anyone anyway. The small cell was bare, all for a single toilet. The cell was dusty and smelled disgusting.

Lance turned, slamming his fists against the wall; wincing as his knuckles started to bleed. He felt tears sting his eyes as he slid down against the wall. He felt cold. He felt alone. Lance was desperate to get back to Lotor; his body couldn't function without the Galra man anymore.

-"...I do not believe it is wise for me to get in the middle of this. This is between you and your leader."-

Lotor had said that without batting an eye. Lance was hurt. Lotor didn't even try to stop Shiro from taking him. Lance's heart stung as he doubled over, clenching his fists as he wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Lance's tears slipped along his cheek before landing against the hard floor. He groaned, rubbing at his eyes furiously. 'Is this how a paladin of Voltron would act?' He thought to himself, ducking his head under his arms.

'I.. probably am not one anymore...'

Lance sighed, all the fight he put up had wore himself out. 'Damn you Shiro... and you too Lotor.' Lance gritted his teeth before laying on his side on the cold hard ground, tugging the jacket over himself as he fell asleep.

Soon enough, the large door leading to the prison part of the Castle opened, a loud boom of it hitting the wall echoed throughout the prison, waking up lance. Lance sat up, rubbing his eyes. His body was sore from sleeping on the hard floor. He peered out of the prison, and was surprised to see Pidge coming up with a tray of food.

Lance blushed, quickly covering himself up more so he wouldn't hurt the poor girls eyes even more. 

"Hey Lanc- woooaahh they didn't give you any clothes but that jacket?" She gasped, setting down the tray on the floor. Lance shrugged. "It's whatever."

Pidge shook her head. "I couldn't believe it when Shiro said he and Allura had you locked up in here, and to not give you any clothes. Ughh.." She groaned, sitting down on the ground in front of the cell and crossing her legs.

They both sat in awkward silence until Lance's stomach growled; to which caused Pidge to giggle. "Here." She said as she picked up the bowl of that lovely weird green goop and slid it between the bars. Lance quickly grabbed it, followed by the spoon she handed as he shoved his face with food.

"I'll be right back." Pidge stood up, turning and running out of the room before Lance could protest.

After a few minutes, Lance had finished his food, and with a loud burp, leaned against the back wall of the cell in content. I mean, it was better than nothing.

He heard footsteps and Pidge's body came back into view; this time she was holding a large pillow with a blanket, shirt, and pants on top.

"This was all i could grab. I didn't want be caught." She said as she shoved the items between the bar. Lance grabbed at them quickly, happy with the softness they brought. "Why, Shiro wouldn't let you help a prisoner be comfy?"

Pidge shot him a look. "You aren't a prisoner... at least not to me." She groaned, standing up and turning her back to him. "Get dressed." She ordered. Lance scoffed, but quickly shed the jacket and put on the clothes she brought. He tossed the jacket to the side, happy to be rid of it.

"OK, I'm dressed." He said. Pidge turned around, returning back to a sitting position in front of the cell.

"So what is going on?" She asked. "Shiro hasn't told us anything aside from you being locked up for 'bad behavior' and Lotor and his generals being sent away." Lance's eyes widened. "Lotor is gone?"

Pidge nodded. "He seemed reluctant too. He asked for you but Shiro wouldn't tell him anything." Lance groaned. 'Even as cold as he is, he still cares...'

"He also said that not agreeing to either of the choices he offered us would be our undoing, or something like that. Shiro didn't seem to care. Nor did Allura, both of them really hate his guts. I don't understand why, they seemed to consider his offers last night."

Lance hung his head. "Weelll I may or may not have.. snuck into Lotor's room for some... fun time."

Pidge blinked at him, before slapping her hand to her face. "Laannceeee." She groaned. Lance ducked his head, embarrassed to reveal this to the younger paladin. "Well no wonder he was pissed."

"H-hey! When i was sneaking to Lotor's room, i overheard Shiro and Allura talking; they weren't planning on taking him up on either of his offers anyway! Even before I.. did that."

Pidge shook her head. "Quiznak, please stop. I don't need any details." Lance chuckled at this.

"Still.. it is really messed up they have you locked up in here." She commented.

Lance nodded. "Shiro said he would release me after Lotor and his generals left... but I guess that isn't happening?" Pidge sighed and shook her head "He.. wants you to think about what you did.. I guess. I don't really know.. But it is horrible that Shiro had you caged like an animal."

Lance agreed.

"What do the other's think?"

"Hunk doesn't know quite what to do, he is just following whatever Shiro or Allura tell him to. Keith was surprised but you know him, not much of the feelings type; to me it seemed like he didn't care. Coran was also surprised and tried to talk to Allura but she wouldn't listen. Both her and Shiro are in their own little world. They won't listen to any of us."

Lance nodded, looking at the ground as Pidge spoke.

"Soo..." She scratched her head. "You really like him don't you?" Lance shot his head up to stare at her, surprised. He blushed and nodded. "I really do... I've never connected to someone as much as I have with him."

"What do you like about him?" She pushed on. Lance was surprised by her curiosity but he was happy being able to talk about the man he cared about.

"He is unbelievably sexy. I mean that much is obvious. I have always seen Galra men and women as heartless and cruel, but when I first met him, He was so kind. His deep voice would send chills down my spine." Lance smiled at the thought of Sexy. He couldn't get enough. 

"He was so gentle when we first.." Pidge coughed awkwardly. "..Ahem, anyway; he was very sweet. He acts all tough, but he is really down to earth, er space I guess. I just can't explain it. Our bodies are compatible. I never expected the person I would love would be a Galra man, or the Prince of the Galra even."

Pidge blinked, and pointed at him. "You just said love, Lance."

Lance blinked back, before covering is mouth, his skin glowing red. "I-I did?"

"You did! You don't just like Lotor. You love him!" She insisted, grinning. Lance looked down, his hand still covering his mouth.

'I... I love Lotor?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn right you do baby! I mean he had good reason not to jump in the middle of Shiro dragging Lance out. Doing so would have made problems between the Voltron and Lotor's team. Lotor is a smart boy, he knows not to interfere :3
> 
> Also I totally see Pidge shipping them. Someone has to!
> 
> Anyway, comment my lovelies! Also I know alot of you hated it when Shiro slapped him, and now he is caged up! Poor baby! I am so sorry Lance!! It will get better for you, I promise! <3
> 
> Also i don't know if anyone pays attention to the names i give the chapters, hopefully not, cuz i legit just type the first thing that comes to mind xD


	9. Love is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, 9 chapters already???
> 
> My longest story is 10 chapters long, and even then i had lost interest by then... hopefully i don't with this one! one of my stories took a year to update, i don't want to do that with this story xD

The conversation with Pidge had left Lance confused with his thoughts. He had always enjoyed the few nights he had spent with Lotor. Two to be exact, but even that small amount had Lance craving his attention more and more. He never considered himself to be in love with the Prince.

Time seemed to pass so slowly, yet Lance couldn't tell what time it was while he was trapped in the cell. The only time he could tell it was day was when one of the paladins brought him food. Usually it was Pidge, but Hunk had shown up a few times to give Lance his food and chat with him.

Pidge seemed on edge about Shiro and Allura's decision, and she seemed more or less accepting of Lance's relationship with Lotor. Hunk would always avoid topics including Lotor. Keith never once visited him, not that Lance expected him to.

Lance sat against the back of the cell, zoning out until alarms starting flaring. He stood up and laced his fingers around the bars, trying to see if anyone would come. Sure enough, the large door to the prison area opened and Pidge's face appeared.

"Pidge! What's going on?"

She was breathless, her hands on her knees. "L-lotor... he.. is attacking." Lance froze. So Lotor was really serious about taking the lions by force if need be.

"Where's Shiro?" He asked, desperately. Before Pidge could reply, Shiro appeared. He was angry. He grabbed Pidge roughly by the arm. Her head shot up. "Get to your lion." He said. Pidge nodded and wordlessly ran towards the hangar.

"So.." Lance started. "Lotor is attacking. What are you going to do without Voltron?" He smirked. If Shiro could, he would have slapped Lance again. "Knock it off. It is because of you that we are in this mess."

"Bullshit!" Lance screeched, slamming palms against the bars. "If i had just gone with Lotor, none of this would happen!"

"We couldn't trust him."

"Then you should have trusted me!"

Shiro gave him a look. "After going behind our backs, you really think we would have?"

Lance glared at him. "Whatever. Let me out Shiro!"

Shiro scowled. "I only came here to get Pidge." He turned and started to leave. Lance yelled at him.

"Shiro! I refuse to be a paladin! I want to live my life! Let me go to Lotor! SHIRO!!" Lance continued to scream, while Shiro ignored him; leaving the room. Lance gritted his teeth, back again at square one.

Tears flowed down Lance's cheeks as he continued to bang his sore hands against the bars. He was just so upset. He gritted his teeth and let out a silent sob, sliding down to the ground.

'Why am i so useless...' Lance groaned, rubbing at his eyes. Being kept in the cell for probably days without being able to take a bath made Lance feel unbelievably gross. He ran a hand through his oily hair. All his screaming and crying made him feel sick. He collapsed onto his small makeshift bed with the single blanket Pidge had given him. He screamed into the blanket, gripping at it tightly. 

He was sick of this. Sick of how everyone had treated him. Pidge had been the only understanding one. He wanted to be with Lotor. He had been upset when he found out Lotor had left, and even more so when Lotor didn't help him before, but all of that frustration was drained out of him. 

He just wanted to see Lotor again. To be embraced in those strong arms. To be kissed, to be loved. 'But... what if Lotor doesn't feel the same way..?' The thought suddenly crossed Lance's mind.

'I mean.. He has never told me he likes me, granted I haven't either... But we only did it twice, it could have just been a way for him to release what was pent up... Plus he didn't even try to help me.. And he just left... Ughh! I don't know what to think!' Lance groaned, pounding his fists into the blanket. 

He knew Lotor cared about him as much as he did, but the lost feeling was taking a toll on his heart. Lance could feel the Castle shaking, whether from the Lions leaving the Hangar, or attacks from Lotor.

Lance closed his eyes, and reached out to his lion. He could feel her presence, and felt at ease. Blue was and always would be his favorite of all the lions.

"Blue... what do I do?" he spoke aloud. He could feel her rumble in his mind, calming him down. She didn't have a response for him, not that he expected her to. Lance sat up, rubbing his head. He knew Lotor had fun with him, both boys felt drawn to each other. But he also knew that Lotor had a duty; to follow the commands of Zarkon and do whatever he needed to do. If Lotor was told to kill Lance, he might do so without any hesitation.

Or maybe he would hesitate.. Lance just couldn't tell. He realized that even though the two felt so connected, Lance knew next to nothing about the prince. Perhaps it was just a way to pass time for Lotor. He had insisted in taking the lions, and then later offering an alternative of taking a paladin. Lance was certain Lotor would have taken him if the team agreed.

But then comes the next question; would Lance be happy with Lotor? Lotor was such a powerful man. He was raised to be cruel and unforgiving. Maybe once he got tired of Lance, he would toss him away.

'Or maybe he already has..' Lance sighed.

The Castle rumbled from the fight happening outside. Lance could only imagine how desperate everyone was fighting without being able to form Voltron. Allura probably had the shields up on the Castle as usual.

He turned back towards the opening of his cell, and nearly had a heart attack.

There stood one of Lotor's generals. He realized he could see through her. "An illusion?" Lance asked. He recognized her being the silent one. Narti, if he remembered correctly. Narti raised her hand, and waved it back and forth.

Lance was confused, and awkwardly waved back. Narti moved forward and crouched, turning her head. An illusion of a cat appeared on her shoulder, and the cat's eyes pierced Lance's. He jumped, and the cat jumped off Narti's shoulder and wandered inside the cell.

Lance reached down tentatively, and gaped as his hand went through the cat. 'An illusion after all... But why did she come here?'

He watched curiously as the cat looked around while Narti sat silently in front of the cell. After a moment, the cat turned and leaped back onto her shoulder. Narti stood up and turned away.

"W-wait!" Lance called out, grabbing the bars. Narti turned her head, as if to listen.

"Please... tell Lotor I am OK. Tell him to not worry about me." 

A pause, and then Narti nodded before her illusion, along with the cat, vanished.

Lance sighed, sitting down on the cold ground. Suddenly there was a loud boom, and the entire Castle shook. Lance was tossed against the wall, grunting as he slammed against it. He felt a force pulling him, and when he grasped the bars again to peer out of the cell, he gasped. 

There was a small hole in the Castle! Just big enough for someone to get through. He could feel the oxygen in the prison room leaving. He tugged at the bars, panic spreading throughout his limbs. He inhaled deeply, the rest of the oxygen in the room before it left.

A shadow loomed above him, and Lance glanced up. floating above him was one of Lotor's generals. It was the peppy, optimistic general, Ezor. She grinned at him, before pointing a rather large gun at the cell. 

"Back up!" She yelled. Lance quickly scrambled back, still holding his breath and starting to get dizzy. With zero gravity, Lance could only grab onto the toilet before he would bash his head into the ceiling.

Ezor shot at the cage, and weird purple goo landed all over the bars. Nothing happened at first, but after a moment the goo started to dissolve the bars, and seconds later, the bars were completely gone.

Ezor glided in, grabbing a helmet she had tied to her waist. Lance let her place the helmet on him, and the galra helmet tightened around his neck, fitting perfectly.

After a moment, Lance's lungs were filled with oxygen, and he breathed in deeply.

"What's going on?" He asked her. Ezor grinned. "It's a rescue mission!" Lance gaped at her while she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out.

"Rescue.. mission?" Ezor used the boosters on her suit to propel them towards the opening she had created. "Well that's what I call it anyway! I mean they are your teammates, but Lotor doesn't want to see you get hurt. Though i mean you already have... Aannd he did fight you for a bit, at least I assume so since he sent us all out. But I do-" Ezor continued to ramble.

Lance stared at her as she pulled him through the opening. "Lotor..." He breathed. Ezor rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, Your teammates might not be accepting, but we all could care less who our leader falls in love with." 

Lance felt his heart beat against his chest. He could picture Lotor's flawless face; his strong arms, his warm body. Lance blushed. 

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. Though the answer was obvious.

"To Lotor of course!" She cooed. The two have reached her small ship, hiding under the belly of the Castle; in the shadows it cast. Lance turned his head as more explosions were heard. He recognized the lions immediately, each fighting a small ship that Lance assumed Lotor and the other three general's were piloting.

Lance felt slightly bad for just leaving his teammates. He cared about him, and he knew deep down they did too. But he had to do this. He had to do what was right for him. Lance slipped into the cramped ship as Ezor pressed into him.

She reached over to press a button to close the ship's door. She pressed another button, and Lotor's face lit up on the screen. Lance felt his heart stop.

Lotor was gritting his teeth, obviously having trouble fighting which ever lion he was against.

"Prince Lotor! I have Lance." Ezor spoke, pressing her face close to the screen. Lotor's eyes flickered to the screen, but Lance wasn't sure he saw him with how close Ezor was to it.

"Understood. Everyone fall back." Lotor spoke calmly, despite the fighting going on. His deep voice sent shivers down Lance's spine. It felt like ages since he had seen or heard the prince of the Galra.

"Roger that!" Ezor whooped, turning her ship around to fly off. Lance turned to look outside the side of the window. He watched as the other four ships turn and dart away. all the lions stilled except for Shiro's. The Black lion roared, continuing to shoot at the ships even while they fell back.

Lance looked down, wondering if this was the right decision. He clenched his fists. Of course it was! 'Shiro and Allura had me locked up! They treated me like an animal... I want to be with him. I want to be with Lotor!' Lance smiled to himself, renewing his confidence.

Ezor continued to talk to him, rambling on about what their large ship was like, but all Lance could think about was Lotor.

'He cares about me too... I'm coming, Lotor!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehue.. that you are Lance ;3
> 
> .. i mean, ahem.
> 
> Commeeeeennnttttt!!
> 
> Also, side note, who do you ship aside from Lance and Lotor?
> 
> I ship Keith and Shiro a shit ton, but honestly i ship all the guys with all the guys, so sue me xD


	10. Love is Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaayyyyyy
> 
> Also, Merry Almost Christmas everyone!

"We're heerrree!" Ezor yelled, excited. The two had entered Lotor's giant ship's hangar and apparently were the first to arrive. The two still had their helmets on, and Lance couldn't wait to take his off.

Ezor started babbling on, pointing in certain directions and telling Lance where was what, but Lance ignored her. He was pacing back and forth anxiously; waiting for Lotor.

"Hey! Don't worry, our Prince is tough." Ezor spoke, tapping Lance on the shoulder and giving him a large smile. Lance smiled back. "I know, it just feels like forever since i saw him.."

Ezor looked thoughtful, pressing a finger to her chin. "Weell it was almost two weeks."

Lance gaped at her. "Two weeks?? I was locked up for two weeks?" Ezor shrugged. "Dunno. I guess." She hummed. Lance groaned. 'To think that Shiro had me locked up for two weeks... Bastard. I am going to show him.'

The large doors to the Hangar opened, and Lotor and his general's ships flew in. The door closed with a boom as their ships landed. The generals were the first to get out, and Lance was quick to shed his helmet.

He watched eagerly as Lotor slowly climbed out of his ship. The man slipped his helmet off, shaking his head to let his long white hair glide along his back. He looked exhausted, but he turned and smiled at Lance.

Lance's eyes widened. Lotor's face had bruises dotted all over it. 

"That may have been a bit extreme, but I was desperate to see you again." Lotor spoke. Lance ran up to him, tears stinging his eyes as he laced his arms tightly around Lotor's neck. 

"I.. I missed you so much!" Lance choked out, hugging him tightly. His heart thumped against his chest as Lotor wrapped his strong arms around Lance's waist, squeezing him back. "I did too." Lotor breathed against his neck. Lotor pulled back slightly, smiling at Lance as he ran a hand through your hair. 

"Welcome to my ship, my kitten." He purred. Lance smiled back, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Lotor's lips. For the time being, all thought of his teammates had left his mind.

The generals had left Lotor and Lance to themselves, which Lance was thankful for. Lotor ducked his head and nipped at Lance's neck. Lotor then leaned back and frowned. "What did they do to you?" He asked.

Lance shrugged. "Just the usual. Kept me locked up in a cell for two weeks." Lotor's eyes flashed. He released Lance and grunted. Lance grinned. "Aww, are you upset for me?" He cooed

Lotor turned to him. "Of course I am! They treated you like an animal." He grabbed Lance's chin gently and raised it up as he leaned closer. "Only I can do that..."

Lance shivered, pushing gently at his chest as he laughed. "Easy tiger, Let me get showered at least. I probably smell like shit."

Lotor wrapped his long fingers around Lance's hand pressed against his chest, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss. He pulled Lance against him once again, and kissed his collarbone; inhaling deeply.

"Hmmm, you just smell like my kitten." However Lotor leaned back and wrinkled his nose. Lance laughed loudly. "See? Now show me where your shower is. I am sure you have one. You have to keep that mane silky smooth." Lance ran a hand through Lotor's hair as he spoke, smiling.

Lotor smiled back. "Of course, I'll show you."

Lotor took a step back, before offering his hand to Lance. Lance blushed, but quickly intertwined their fingers together. Lotor hummed, bringing Lance closer as they walked.

"Soo.." Lance started. "Why did it take you so long to rescue me?"

"I had to go to my father's bedside. He had given me a deadline to capture the lions or one of the paladins, and because I missed it, I had to report in."

Lance looked concerned. He reached up with his free hand and tentatively touched one of Lotor's bruises on his cheek. "Did he do this to you...?" He asked quietly.

Lotor nodded, before looking over at Lance and smiling. "It is nothing, I have survived worse."

Lance looked down, genuinely upset. "What.. what else did he do?"

Lotor chuckled. "You do not need to worry about me Lance, I am rather tough. However, if you must know, He kept me with him for over a week doing other missions for him. He seemed to calm down after that, but he still wants me to get a hold of a lion or two."

"I'm sorry.. all I was thinking about was when you would come for me. I never considered that you had other things to deal with." 

Lotor stopped walking as he turned and pulled Lance close. "Never apologize to me Lance. You are number one in my heart. I was so desperate to get back to you, my generals had to talk reason to me so i didn't make any rash decisions."

Lance blushed, pressing his head against the cool chest armor Lotor had on. Lotor hugged him tightly before pulling him along. Lance felt like he was walking on air. He was so happy to be back with Lotor.

Lotor walked up to a door, pressed a large yellow button, and tugged Lance along inside. "Here is where you will be staying." 

Lance gaped at his surroundings. The room was huge. The bed was larger than a king size and had so many blankets and pillows; all different colors. There were silk red curtains covering the windows, and a huge table with tons of unique looking food. There was a huge bathroom connected to the bedroom, laced with diamonds and other beautiful jewels hanging from the ceiling.

"T-this is my room?" Lance couldn't believe his eyes. Lotor chuckled. "Well, it was my room. Now it is our room." He brought Lance's hands up to his mouth to press gentle kisses to his knuckles. Lance blushed. "I didn't know you were the fancy frilly type."

Lotor smiled. "Not usually, but I knew i would bring you here so I had it decorated, though alot of the choices were Ezor's." Lance laughed. Figures.

Lance pulled out of Lotor's hands to head to the bathroom. He still felt gross. "I'll take a shower, I will be quick, I promise." Lance said as he walked in. Lance didn't even bother closing the door. Lotor had already seen him naked twice, what was once more?

Just as he was shedding his sweaty shirt, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He felt himself pulled back against Lotor's now naked chest. Lotor ducked his head and nipped at Lance's ear. "Why don't we take a shower together?"

Lance shivered, feeling himself already getting aroused.

"I would love that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOOOOMMM BABY! Up next, shower seeeeeeeeexxxx!!!!!
> 
> Ahem, getting ahead of myself, I haven't even written that part yet. -rolls around on the floor- too laazzyyy!!
> 
> Plus I need to work on the next chapter for my LoZ story~
> 
> Anyway, hope you like, comment ples!


	11. Love is Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took forever to upload! I got kind of stuck, I didn't want my smutty scenes to be so similar to each other, so for a while I just didn't feel like writing because I just kept changing things! Anyway here is that goody smut stuff You were all waiting forever for!
> 
> I don't want my updates to be so far apart, but honestly my motivation is kind of running low. Feed me my children!!!

"You really like my hair, don't you?" Lotor chuckled. Lance had insisted that the two at least wash up a little bit before they do anything naughty. Lotor had pouted but finally gave in. 

"What's the point of washing up if we are just going to get dirty again?" Lotor pouted. Lance chuckled; loving this cute side of Lotor. "I at least want to be clean before you hold me." Lotor's eyes flickered over his body, licking his lips. 

Lotor's bathroom was huge, nearly the size of an average bedroom. The shower was big enough to hold the whole Voltron team, and then some. There was a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and unique looking crystals decorated the walls. Being royalty has its perks.

Lance hummed as he ran his hands through Lotor's shampooed hair. Even wet, it was incredibly soft. "I can't get enough of it." Lance smiled up at the older man. Lotor had his arms securely around Lance's waist as he worked, but was not at all subtle as he ground lightly against Lance's hip, showing off his growing erection.

Lance made a "tsk" sound at Lotor and tugged on his ear. "Wait until I am finished!" 

Lotor growled, clearly unhappy. He pulled Lance closer, biting his neck lightly. "You dare to make me wait to hold my beloved?" Lance shivered, his fingers stilling in Lotor's hair. He could never win against this gorgeous man.

"Fiinnee, at least let me scrub all the dirt off my body." Lance grabbed the purple bar of soap, before thin fingers grabbed his wrist while Lotor's other hand snatched the soap out of his grasp. "Allow me, my kitten." Lotor breathed. 

Lance held his breath and nodded. Lotor ducked his head, nipping and kissing at Lance's shoulder, rubbing the soap along his chest. Lance shivered, running his hands through Lotor's hair once again. Lotor smiled against his shoulder, before flicking the soap hard against one of Lance's nipples.

Lance gasped, grasping a fistful of Lotor's hair. "Gentle." Lotor purred, ducking down to kiss the abused nipple. Lance released his hold as Lotor moved lower. He ran the bar of soap along Lance's length, earning another shiver and a heated moan from the boys lips.

Lotor looked up, a smile playing on his lips. "What is this? I am just cleaning you and you are becoming so lewd."

Lance had his hands on the wall behind Lotor. "I can't help it when i have someone as sexy as you between my legs!" Lance whined, looking down. Lotor was on his knees, smiling up at Lance. He leaned forward and bit Lance's inner thigh, making him groan.

Lance's dick grew harder as Lotor continued to give it attention; running the bar of soap along the sides, as well as massaging his balls.

"Lotooorrr." Lance wined. Lotor gave him a squeeze, earning a gasp. "Yes?"

"...You're driving me crazy."

"That was the plan." Lotor purred, letting the water wash Lance's body before pressing kisses to Lance's cock. Lance shivered. The rushing warm water making his head spin.

Lance's eyes widened as Lotor took Lance in his mouth. "L-Loto- aahhhhhh!" Lance moaned, pressing one hand to his mouth as he arched forward. Lotor hummed as Lance shoved himself into Lotor's hot mouth. Lotor ran his hands along Lance's inner thighs, grazing the pucker between his cheeks.

Lance mewled, shoving his hands back on the wall, trying to stand upright. He felt himself grow closer as Lotor continued to tease his needy hole. His warm mouth was driving Lance up the wall. "L-Lotor! G-god... Aahhhhh..."

Lotor easily slipped a long slick finger inside Lance without warning, and Lance cried out his name as he shook' spilling into Lotor's mouth.

Lotor leaned back, swallowing and coughing slightly. Lance was in a daze, sliding down into Lotor's welcoming arms before he realized what he had done. "Ohmygosh Lotor! I am so sorry! I didn't warn you, and I just came into your mouth. Why did you swallow it!" 

Lotor laughed, such a hearty and happy laugh that Lance felt his heart skip a beat. "My kitten, everything of yours belongs to me." Lotor leaned forward and captured Lance's lips in a blazing kiss. Lance felt Lotor grind up into him as he kissed back eagerly. He could taste himself on Lotor's lips, and while it should have disgusted him; it only turned him on.

Lotor hummed with approval as he leaned back. "Round two already? You sure are easy to please my kitten." Lotor smiled, caressing Lance's face gently with his fingers. Lance starred at him lustfully. "Everything you do to me makes me go wild."

Lotor slid one arm around Lance's waist, and the other under his knees before hoisting the boy up with ease. Lance squeaked in surprise, automatically locking his hands around Lotor's neck. Lotor stepped out of the shower, in which the shower automatically turned itself off.

"Shouldn't we dry ourselves off?" Lance inquired. Lotor looked down at him, his eyes filled with fire. "I can't wait a second longer, I need to embrace you."

Lance felt himself heat up, blushing as he turned and buried his face against the Galra's cool skin. A trail of water followed the pair as Lotor entered the bedroom and sat down on his giant bed. Lance twisted himself in Lotor's grasp until he was straddling the older man's lap.

Lotor leaned forward, pressing heated kisses against Lance's neck. Lance craned his neck back, moaning at the feeling. Lotor dragged his tongue along Lance's neck before nipping at his adam's apple. Lance groaned, shivering as Lotor marked him.

Lance ground his hard on against Lotor's already fully grown erection. 'Damn, he really is huge!' Lance gasped to himself. He couldn't believe he had ever been able to take all of that inside him this whole time.

Lance slipped a hand between their hot chests, running his fingers over the bumpy Galra dick. He had never touched it directly, and he was curious. He circled a few of the bumps before pressing his finger against one firmly. Lotor inhaled sharply, causing Lance to look at him.

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"On the contrary, it feels good." Lotor breathed, leaning forward to kiss Lance, nipping at his lips playfully. Lance continued to press into the bumps with his fingers as Lotor deepened the kiss, pulling Lance closer as he slipped his tongue in Lance's mouth.

Lance moaned, stroking Lotor's cock vigorously. Lotor groaned, biting Lance's lower lip roughly, before grabbing Lance's hips and lifting him up slightly

"I can't wait any longer." Lotor breathed heavily, already at his limit. Lance shivered, happy that he could cause the Prince of the Galra to practically lose control. Lotor spun Lance around, slipping his arms under Lance's knees and spreading his legs, causing Lance to yelp with surprise.

"Ready for me, my kitten?"

Lotor breathed against the back of his neck. Lance shivered, closing his eyes tightly and nodding. He could feel the tip of Lotor's dick press into his hole, and before he could react, Lotor lowered Lance completely on his dick.

Lance moaned, sucking in his breath as he tilted his head back. He felt so full. He tightened around Lotor and felt the bumps along his insides as Lotor effortlessly lifted Lance up and down on him.

"You are lovely, my kitten." Lotor purred, biting his neck and earning himself more beautiful sounds from the human boy. "Do you see yourself?"

Lance's mind was muddled, he couldn't think clearly. "Aahhhh...nnn...Hmm?"

"Open your eyes." Lotor spoke softly. Lance opened his eyes slightly, and instantly heated up. He had never noticed before, but Lotor had sat them in front of a giant mirror. Lance blushed hotly at the sight. There he was, legs spread, face plush, and pre-cum dripping all along his dick as Lotor continued to ram into him.

Lance turned his head slightly, embarrassed. "Look properly." Lotor hissed, slipping one hand up to grip around Lance's chin and force him to face the mirror. "Look at your lewd body. Look at how easily you take in my Galra cock." Lance shivered, he looked so shameful, but Lance couldn't help but admit he would never ask for anything more than to be with Lotor.

"You are mine." Lotor growled, biting his neck once again. Lance shivered. His mouth hung open as Lotor continued to pound into him in front of the mirror. Lotor slipped two fingers into Lance's hanging mouth, pulling him backwards to sit flush against Lotor's chest. 

Lance moaned openly, feeling his saliva slipping out of his mouth as Lotor slowly thrust his fingers into his mouth.

Both Lance's mouth and his asshole were being violated, and it was driving him closer and closer to climax. Lance's eyes were glued to his imagine in the mirror, watching himself be taken by the Prince. 

Lotor was watching Lance's expressions in the mirror, his heated gaze making Lance clench up.

"I-I'm co... aaahhhh.." Lance shivered, releasing all over his chest as he felt Lotor's dick shake inside him before releasing. Lotor groaned, kissing Lance's shoulder as he whispered Lance's name. Lance turned his head slightly, wanting so badly to kiss Lotor.

As if hearing his thoughts, Lotor lifted his head and pressed himself closer to kiss Lance. Lance smiled, content as he felt his stomach fill up with Lotor. Lotor was everywhere; on Lance, in Lance, and Lance loved it.

He could never imagine his life without Lotor. Lotor pulled out, and Lance shivered as cum slipped out of his ass, and a lot of it.

"I don't think I will ever get use to how much you Galra men cum." Lance said. Lotor chuckled as Lance slipped off to lay on the bed on his stomach as he got up. "We will do it as many times as you'd like until you do." Lotor grabbed some rags and cleaned them both up.

Lance twisted himself around, wrapping his arms around Lotor's neck and bringing him down onto the bed. Lotor laughed as Lance peppered his nose, cheeks, and lips with kisses. "You are too cute, my kitten."

"Promise you won't get tired of me?" Lance inquired. "I never will." Lotor kissed the boy deeply, pressing him into the bed sheets.

Lance felt his heart swell. He couldn't take it.

"I... I love you Lotor." Lance whispered against his lips. Lotor froze, and then leaned back. Lotor's eyes were wide, and Lance ducked his head.

"You... you do?" Lotor asked after a moment. Lance nodded. "Of course! You are the only one I ever need." Lance blushed.

Lotor smiled, slipping a hand against Lance's soft cheek as Lance raised his eyes to meet his. 

"I love you too, Lance." Lance nearly cried out, feeling like his heart was going to burst. He hugged Lotor against him tightly, not realizing just how exhausted his body was.

"I... love you mor..." Lance kept Lotor against him before dozing off, content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies! Motivate this lame 22 year old writer!


	12. Love is Helping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I never officially announced it (or I did and i forgot) but yes, this will be an M-preg story!
> 
> And i have just the idea for how it will go! Cute babies all arounnnndddd!

Lance woke up slowly and in a haze. He blinked a few times, unsure of what time it was. At first, he couldn't remember where he was, and the unfamiliar room made him jolt up in surprise. A pair of strong arms were latched to his waist, causing Lance to glance down.

Suddenly, the night back back to him, and he blushed. Lotor's face was buried into his pillow, his white hair creating a tent around his face as he slept. Lotor's arms were wrapped tightly around Lance, forbidding him to move from his side.

Lance smiled, running his fingers through those soft locks. Lotor groaned in his sleep, his body shifting under the sheets. Lance was happy, happier than he had ever been. 

However, remembering his teammates and what had all transpired hit him hard and fast. He couldn't imagine how pissed off Shiro was, and probably Allura too. Here he was sleeping with their enemy. 'Though how could I not? He is so goddamn gorgeous!' Lance grinned, continuing to pet his adorable purple panther.

'I should probably see to contacting Shiro and the others, at least so they know I am ok.' Lance thought, slowly removing Lotor's arms from around his waist to get out of bed. Before he could make it, strong arms pulled him back in and underneath the larger man.

"You think you can leave my side again?" Lotor growled, still slightly asleep as a yawn ripped from his lips. Lance laughed, bringing his hands up to cup Lotor's cheeks. "I will never leave your side, as long as you will have me."

Lotor leaned down, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheeks as he rumbled in approval. "You are mine forever." He nipped lightly at Lance's neck, earning a giggle from the human boy. "Now now, before we have even more fun, I would like to get showered again, i feel all gross down there."

Lotor huffed against his neck, making Lance laugh. Lotor could be such a child when it came to not getting his way.

"Fine.." Lotor groaned, leaning up to stare down at Lance. "But tonight, you're body is mine."

"Fine fine you big panther." Lance shoved him off, smiling as Lotor laughed. Lance jumped out of the bed, butt naked as he skipped over to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah," Lance turned to speak, and saw Lotor ogling at him. "What are you looking at?" Lance asked, feigning embarrassment as he tried (but failed) to cover himself up. 

"I could eat you right now." Lotor smiled, that deadly sexy smile of his. Lance shivered. Oh how he would love to be eaten right then and there. Lance shook his finger at Lotor. "Don't tempt me! Anyway... I was thinking, I would like to contact Voltron."

Lotor raised an eyebrow, his smile gone. "Why? Why would you want to contact them? The people who locked you up and treated you like an animal?" Lance leaned against the doorframe, not caring that his body was bare to the older man. "I know... but they are still my team. I still care about them. At the very least, Pidge needs to know I am ok, she was the only one who really cared about my well being during my time locked up."

Lotor sighed, pinching his nose as he thought. "If we send them a message, they will know the whereabouts of my ship by the transmission, and it is possible your team will come to take you back, by force. I would rather that not happen."

"Yes I know, and I would definitely rather stay with you, but I really do need to talk to them. They are my team, regardless if they still think so or not. Pidge and Hunk especially were a part of my team back on earth. I know you don't like them because of what they did, but they were just cautious of you and your generals."

"So you were ok with them locking you up?" Lotor hissed. Lance shook his head. "No... but I can understand why they did it. I was being careless. I just need more time to talk reason to them. To get them to understand you are not the big bad galra you are made up to be."

Lotor hung his head, clearly frustrated but not wanting to argue. "Fine..." He said after a moment. "Get showered and dressed, I will get everything set up."

Lance smiled, trotting back to Lotor in bed to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Thank you Sexy." He purred. Lotor grinned, pulling Lance down to kiss him deeply. Lance hummed against his lips as the two had a short make out session.

~.~.~.~.~

Lance sighed in content after having a soothing hot shower. He ruffled his hair up with a towel, before slipping into the clothes he had been wearing for who knows how long. Ezor had been nice enough to wash his clothes for him, though when she snuck in to gather their clothes to wash was beyond him.

Lance noticed Lotor was no longer in the large bedroom, so he slipped out of the room and wandered down the long halls. Lotor's ship was massive; fitting for a Galra prince after all.

"Yo, Blue Paladin!" A voice shouted. Lance turned around, coming face to face with the larger of the generals; Zethrid. "It's Lance." He spoke curtly. Zethrid laughed. "Right, Lance. Anyway, Lotor is waiting for you in the Monitor room. Follow me." 

Lance nodded silently and followed her.

"Soo, I need to thank you guys for saving me, so to speak." Lance chuckled awkwardly. It was hard talking to the larger Galra. Zethrid chuckled. "No need to thank us, we were just doing what Lotor wanted."

Lance nodded. "Still, you all came to help, so thanks." He looked up to smile at Zethrid. She blinked and looked away. "Sure thing. This way."

'Not much of a talker I guess. Though more so than Narti.' Lance chuckled to himself. He followed Zethrid into a large room with a massive monitor. Ezor and Acxa were both working on nearby computers, while Narti stood silently in a corner, with her cat on her shoulder. Lotor stood in the center of it all, his arms linked behind his back. 

Lance smiled, just the back of Lotor was incredibly sexy. He couldn't get enough. Lotor turned slightly, speaking to Acxa with a serious expression. His eyes glanced over and when he spotted Lance, his face turned to that of pure happiness. Lance felt his heart melt, that gorgeous smile.

"Lance." Lotor said softly, offering a hand towards Lance, who wasted no time in lacing his fingers between Lotor's. Lotor pulled him closer, turning to look at the giant monitor. "We have set it up and are ready to contact Voltron, if that is what you want."

Lance nodded. "I have to let them know I am OK at the very least." Lotor seemed reluctant still, but agreed. "Send the transmission." He called out. Acxa and Ezor typed away before looking up at the monitor. After a moment of static, Shiro and Allura's faces appeared, with absolute shock plastered on their faces.

"Lance?" Shiro gaped, before his emotions turned to rage. "What the quiznak Lance? You destroyed the holding ceils and left with the enemy??" Allura seemed more surprised than anything, but she too was upset.

"You would really leave your team behind to lay with the enemy?" She asked. Lance took a step forward, never releasing his grasp on Lotor's hand. "You guys wouldn't listen to reason! You wouldn't let me explain; you were set in your ways. Yes, the Galra empire is pretty fucked up. But he isn't! Lotor isn't like his father, he is a good person."

Shiro started to argue, but Lance felt a burning in his chest as he interrupted. "And another thing! Maybe I wouldn't have had to be rescued by Lotor and his team if someone hadn't decided to lock me up like some dog!"

Shiro growled. "You were going to leave the team; destroying our ability to turn into Voltron incase Zarkon had decided to attack! Our only option was to lock you up!"

"And that worked soooooo well!" Lance bit back.

"What's going on?" A small voice had called out from the monitor. Allura seemed to say something, and then Pidge's face appeared. She lit up. "Lance!" She yelled. "I am so glad you are ok!"

Lance felt relief wash over. At least someone was happy to see him.

"Go to your room." Shiro hissed at her, but Pidge just swatted him away. "You left quite a bit of damage on the ship. We had to close off the prison hold because of the hole. But Keith and Hunk are working on repairing it! I hope you come back soon!"

Lance smiled. "I miss you all like crazy. Shiro, Allura, I know you both don't trust Lotor. You know I do, and that is why I had to leave. Sometimes I feel useless as part of team Voltron, I feel as if I am just a comedic character and don't serve a ton of purpose aside from being able to help form Voltron. This is something I had to do. You wouldn't listen to me, and I need to prove to you that Lotor isn't the man you think he is."

Lance turned and looked up at Lotor, squeezing his hand. Lotor looked down and smiled. Lance couldn't help but smile back. "I... I love him." He spoke quietly. He could hear Allura gasp, and Shiro rage, but none of that mattered to him.

Lotor turned to the monitor. "Princess Allura, and Shiro of the Black Lion. I apologize that we have gone to such extreme measures to take Lance. You have my word that Zarkon will not be attacking anytime soon. Whether you believe me or not is of your own decision. Lance was miserable, and I was too. My life evolves around him, and I ask that you please allow him and I to be together." 

Lotor bowed slightly as he spoke. Lance heated up, blushing. 'It is like he is asking for my hand... in marriage.' Lance thought to himself. He turned to look at the monitor. Shiro was silent, his brows furrowed together. Allura had her hand to her mouth, and Pidge was giving a thumbs up with a wide grin.

Shiro sighed after a moment. "Lance... you are still young, but you are old enough to make your own decision.... What I did was wrong. It was a rash decision and I shouldn't have locked you up. I still do not trust Lotor... but, if you are happy, then I suppose that is all that matters."

Lance lit up. "So... it is ok that I stay here?"

Shiro silently nodded, turning away from the monitor. Allura glanced at him before turning back. "Lance, I do hope you will come back soon. I don't like you being so far away from us, especially if we need you. You may feel useless, but you are a big member of Voltron, we cannot do anything without you."

"If I come back, you have to be ok with Lotor and his generals coming too."

"We will discuss this." Allura spoke, turning to walk away, tugging Shiro along with her. Pidge stayed behind, before turning and grinning at them. "So... you and Lotor are officially a couple huh?"

Lance blushed, and Lotor smiled, squeezing Lance's hand tightly. "If he will take me." Lotor spoke. Lance ducked his head. "O-of course!" He all but shouted. Pidge laughed.

"Lance, I miss you like crazy! It just isn't the same without you! I am sure Shiro and Allura will come around. Coran isn't too keen on you and Lotor being together, but he seems more accepting at the moment than they are. Even Keith admitted he missed you!"

Lance gaped at her. "Seriously? Did you catch it on tape?"

Pidge laughed. "I wish! Sorry about that."

Lance chuckled. "Thank you Pidge."

"For what?"

"For being so supportive. Being locked up for so long, I might have lost my mind if you didn't come and chat with me. You accepted me being with Lotor too. So thank you."

Pidge fixed her glasses and smiled. "Of course Lance. Stay safe. And Lotor!"

Pidge pointed two fingers at her eyes, and back at the monitor. "You better treat him right, or else!"

Lotor smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Pidge waved, and the transmission turned off. Lance turned and hugged Lotor tightly around the waist. Lotor slid his arms around Lance's shoulders, bringing him closer.

"Thank you Lotor." Lance's muffled voice spoke against Lotor's chestplate. Lotor ruffled his hair. "Of course my kitten. I am just glad they weren't as disapproving as they were before."

"Or at the very least, it doesn't look like they plan to attack and steal Lance back." Zethrid hooted. Ezor giggled. Lance had nearly forgotten everyone else in the room. He blushed, pulling away from Lotor.

"Thank you everyone for helping."

"Will you be going back to your team?" Ezor asked.

"Not just yet, I want to stay and enjoy my time with my new boyfriend." Lance grinned up at Lotor. Lotor's cheeks flushed a light pink. Lance giggled, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"We have alot of catching up to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies!


	13. Love is Accepting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have nooo idea how happy it makes me that so many of you enjoy the story! While I should write more for myself than for others, it does help motivate me when I know others like it too :3 All your comments make me almost cry with joy! I am not kidding, I honestly cried once when I got so many comments from you all! Thank you so much for helping this little ol writer! <3 I love you all! I do have many other stories (two others are also Voltron stories) and I would love if you gave them a chance to read! <3
> 
> Also, even if I don't reply to your comment, that doesn't mean I am not reading it! I just don't have time to respond to everyone's comment, and there alot of you! <3 and I love it!

"Please, please, pleeaasee show me!"Lance whined. Zethrid huffed and turned her head.

After Lance had the opportunity to talk to his teammates, Lance had been eager to explore the ship. Lotor was happy to show Lance around, and once Lance set eyes in the weapon room, all bets were off.

"If I let you touch any of my weapons, you will probably destroy them!" Zethrid crossed her arms.

"No I won't! I am really careful with weapons! At least show me some of your favorites!" Lance leaned towards the taller Galra and flashed his dazzling grin. "Pleeaseee Zethrid?"

Zethrid had to admit that smile was brighter than the sun, and very difficult to refuse. She groaned."Fine, but no touching!"

The weapon room was also the battle room, where the generals and Lotor would practice and hone their skills. It was a large simple room, much like the room on the Castle,however instead of bright colors, it was more suited for the galra; dark and usually purple.

"Do you guy's really like purple this much? Is it because you are purple yourselves?" Lance asked as he looked around while Zethrid chose the weapons she wanted to show off.

"Don't tempt me, I've been meaning to use this weapon on a test subject for a while." Zethrid scowled,turning around to show off a very large gun.

It had zigzag patterns along its sides that were lit up in a dark purple. "Again with the pu- Wait don't shoot!" Lance yelped, ducking as Zethrid pointed the gun at him.

"Easy, Zethrid." Lotor commented,leaning against the doorway. Lance perked up to Lotor's voice, and Lotor chuckled at this.

"Of course sir, I would never hurt him." She nodded, turning the large gun to its side for Lance to study. Lance slid his fingers along the cool metal. "It's breathtaking! What other weapons do you use?" He asked her curiously.

Zethrid seemed proud, fluffing up a bit. "Usually the largest guns I can get my hands on, but I don't mind fighting with my fists."

Lance grinned. "Wanna try it?"

Zethrid looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Try what?"

"Fighting with our fists."

Zethrid blinked, glancing over at Lotor who said nothing. "You.. you want to fight me?"

"Sure! I haven't had the chance to duke it out in a while, I could use the practice."

Zethrid looked worried, but Lance was rearing to go. "What? Think you can beat me that easy? Come on!" Lance bounced on his heels, bringing his fists up and taunting Zethrid.

Zethrid glanced over at Lotor, and he just nodded; giving her his approval.

Zethrid turned to Lance, and bared her teeth, before lunging forward. Lance grinned, ducking as her fist shot out. He slid under her arm and reeled back to punch her gut.

However, the bulky female galra barely even flinched as his fist made contact. He glanced up and whistled."Welp, that worked out well."

Zethrid growled as she swung another fist at him, and Lance quickly dodged out of the way. Lance backed up as Zethrid rushed towards him again. Lance stayed on the defense,watching her moves and looking for an opening.

His eyes slid to Lotor's thin figure still leaning against the frame. He seemed amused, his eyes locked with Lance's as he smiled.

Zethrid took the distraction as an opportunity to attack. Lance noticed a second too late, and barely managed to dodge before getting clipped on his face. He stumbled,turning back to watch her. He flashed a grin at her. "Ohh, you almost got me!" He taunted.

Zethrid stomped forward, angry. She swung at him again, and Lance took a step towards her. He blocked her fist with his arms, before twisting and kicking behind her knees.

Zethrid buckled, and Lance took the chance to punch her in the face.

Zethrid wasn't done yet. She stopped his fist with her free hand, before twisting his arm and forcing him to turn around.

Lance let out a strangled gasp as he struggled to get out of her grasp. Zethrid stood up, pushing her large knee into the back of Lance's legs, forcing him to the ground.Lance continued to struggle, but was no match for the large galra.

In seconds, she had his whole body against the cold floor.

"You are weak human." She noted.Lance scowled. "Well I was locked up for a while, I didn't get enough food!"

"Excuses, excuses." She taunted."You are suppose to always keep your eyes on your opponent, you failed too easily."

Lance growled, and opened his mouth to say something, but Lotor walked towards them.

"That's enough Zethrid, you proved yourself." He spoke. Zethrid removed her grasp on Lance and backed away.

"Here." Lotor said softly, bending down and offering his hand to Lance. Lance smiled, taking his hand and being pulled up with ease. Lotor had Lance's body flush against his as he ran a hand along Lance's cheek.

"You are unhurt?" He asked. Lance smiled. "Of course, a few bruises aren't enough to stop me."

Lance leaned back, turning to Zethrid. "I will practice some more and definitely challenge you again!" He grinned at her.

Zethrid seemed surprised, but smiled back. "I look forward to it."

Lotor took Lance's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"That was fun." Lance smiled,humming to himself.

"You are free to practice in that room whenever you'd like." Lotor responded. Lance wrapped his free arm around Lotor's muscular arm and hugged it against his chest."Thank's!"

Lotor smiled down at him. "Are you hungry?" Lance nodded viciously, earning a loud laugh from the older man. "Right this way, my princess."

Lance blushed. "Hey! I'm not a girl."

Lotor ducked down, kissing Lance's forehead. "No.. perhaps not, but you are as beautiful as one."

Lotor released his hand and walked down the hall, leaving a flustered Lance behind to stumble after him.

The two entered the kitchen, before a communicator on Lotor's wrist went off. "One second my love, I will be right back." Lotor touched Lance's shoulders before disappearing out of the room.

Lance's shoulder felt hot from Lotor's touch, and he quickly shook it off and wandered over to see what food there was. There was the usual green goop Lance was more than use to,so he scooped himself up some and walked into an adjacent room with tables.

Lance turned to set his food down, and noticed Narti and her cat sitting in a corner.

"Hey Narti!" He called out,smiling. Narti turned towards him and nodded. Kova was sitting quietly on her shoulder, watching Lance as he came over to sit in front of her. When Lance sat down, Kova jumped off of her to go over and rub against Lance's arm.

"Hey Kova." Lance smiled, petting him under the chin. "I.. I wanted to thank you both." Lance started. Narti tilted her head, curious.

"You and Kova were the ones who saw where I was and let Lotor and the rest of the generals know right?"

Narti nodded, and Kova started purring, settling himself into Lance's lap. Lance grinned. "I appreciate it so much! Thank you."

Narti nodded again, fiddling with her hands. Lance felt at ease in the silence, it wasn't one of those awkward types. He slowly began to eat as he stroked Kova's fur.

'You really love Lotor?' A voice slipped into Lance's mind. He jumped, confused. He didn't recognize the voice, it was smooth and clear, as if someone was talking to him out loud. He looked over at Narti, and she nodded again.

"Are... are you speaking to me telepathically? " He asked.

Narti pointed at Kova. 'He helps me send my thoughts out towards those I want to hear me.'

"That's a neat little trick. Do you use it to talk to Lotor and the others?"

'I just discovered my power recently.' Narti's voice rang in his mind.

"That's really co-"

'You didn't answer my question.' Narti interrupted. 

Lance blushed. "Yes.. I love him alot."

'You want his children?' 

Lance jumped, nearly falling out of his chair. The disturbance made Kova hiss and jump off him.

"W-where the quiznak is that coming from?" He asked, scratching his neck.

'I can feel your emotions, your wants and needs. You love him very much, and there are times you thought it would be nice to bear his children.'

"W-well being able to be so connected to him to the point we have children, y-yeah that would be nice. But last time I checked I was a guy! I don't know about Galra people, or alien species in general but where I come from, males can't have children on their own." Lance blurted out, completely flustered.

"It's not wrong to fantasize, but I know there is a line; a line that I can never cross..."

'What if I told you there is a way?'

Lance's head shot up, he stared at Narti with his eyes wide.

"I...I could have Lotor's.. children? H-how...?"

Kova meowed, hopping back onto Lance's lap and purring.

'I know a trustworthy Druid who was cast out by Haggar, but is incredibly powerful.'

Lance gripped at his shirt, looking down. 'I.. I could be together with Lotor like that?'

Lance glanced up at Narti, who sat as still as a statue. "But.. what if he doesn't want children?"

'One part of a Galra's purpose is to breed. During half and full moons, galra's experience heats that drive them; forcing them to delve into their carnal desire to hold someone and breed. Lotor also has these desires.'

Lance gaped at her. "I... this is alot to process..."

Narti nodded. 'Take all the time you need.'

Lance agreed, absentmindedly petting Kova as he pondered. This was definitely something he should discuss with Lotor. He always wanted a family, ever since he was little. When he got into a relationship with Lotor, thoughts of having children and a family flew out the window. He knew if he were to stay with Lotor, that just wouldn't be possible.

Yet here was Narti, offering him the chance. A chance that was beyond his wildest thoughts. He couldn't imagine the pain of childbirth, even more so since he was a guy. He had no idea how any of it would work. All of this was overwhelming.

However, Lance knew his answer.

"Narti, please bring me to the Druid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH DA BABIIEESS ARE ALMOST UPON US!!!
> 
> So i know Narti was never able to communicate, but i know Haggar could sense her because she is so powerful, so I got to thinking, what if she gained the ability to talk into peoples minds? Just a little thing i decided to add to my story, hope you like!
> 
> Comment my lovelies, you have no idea how hapypy it makes me!


	14. Love is Turmoil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slides in- So uh.. yeah hi! Totally didn't make you guys wait forever! Anyone still here or did ya'll give up on me and leave? Pfft I would have too. Though trust me, I WAS working on this story! I have redone this chapter soo many times, i just wasn't happy with what i was doing so I kept changing it. I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys on Valentines day, but that didn't work out well... But hey, at least I didn't leave you waiting for a year like i did the fans of my GumballxDarwin fanfic (oops)!
> 
> Honestly I have also just been super busy. Plus a guy I had been dating for a while, almost 2 years i think, we kind of had a rough patch, and when I tried to sit down and talk about it, I find out he has someone else he likes.. so yeah, that was fun...
> 
> Luckily for me, I have so much of his shit, and he ain't getting it back! muhahahaha...haha......ha
> 
> Also on a side note, the word Quiznak, which the characters tend to use, I often heard it was a word for fuck, or whatever.
> 
> Sooo if i make Lance tell Lotor to quiznak him, is that sexy at all or should i stick to the good ol' english language? XD Though let's be honest, Lance is sexy no matter what he does or says!
> 
> Enjoy the wayyy overdue chapter my lovelies! Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or just to chat, i freakin love you all.

"You know, even though you can tell what I am thinking, that question really came out of no where." Lance spoke, as Lance and Narti walked down a hallway with Kova tailing them quietly. Narti turned her head towards Lance and Kova slipped between her legs to curl up on her left foot.

'I like to get straight to the point.' Her response came, invading his thoughts. Lance chuckled, rubbing his neck. "Fair enough." His eyes shifted as they walked, his hands fidgeting as he thought to himself.

'You seem uncertain all of the sudden. Should we wait until you can talk to Prince Lotor?' Narti's calm voice spoke in his mind, making Lance jump. He just wasn't use to someone else being in his head.

"Yeah.. I think I should talk to him first. It is his choice as much as it is mine."

Narti stopped walking, turning to touch Lance's shoulder lightly. 'You will make a fine princess for our leader.'

Lance blushed hard. "P-princess? Yeah right, I am definitely not pretty enough to be one."

'You are too hard on yourself, you are very refined. The prince choose you, and he does not chose his partners lightly.'

Lance's heart thumped at this. "Has.. has he had alot of partners?"

Narti stayed silent for a moment, and Kova took the opportunity to jump onto her shoulders.

'He had only a few, and that was many years ago. This is the first time he is so serious.' Narti replied. Lance felt himself heat up. Lotor was so serious... serious about him.

Narti cocked her head to the side, and he could practically feel her smiling. Lance glared at her. "You are reading my thoughts again aren't you?"

'It is difficult not to, you are very vocal.' Narti giggled. Lance laughed. "Vocal huh? That's what Lotor says when we ha- I mean, uh yeah..." Lance nearly spilled the beans, though he knew Narti probably already knew what he was going to say, a blush tinting his cheeks.

'Go to him Lance, I am sure he wants to see you as much as you want to see him. Come back to me when you both are ready.' Narti said, before giving his shoulder a squeeze and turning to leave, with Kova giving Lance a goodbye meow as they left.

Lance turned on his heels, now with a different goal: To find Lotor. He couldn't believe Narti was able to tell what he was thinking to such an extent. The few times he had been thinking of how nice it would be to have such a deep connection as to have children together was when Lance would wake up after a passionate night and just lay relaxing in Lotor's arms.

The fact that Narti could tell what he had thought even BEFORE they had met, really showed just how powerful she was, including all of Lotor's generals.

Lance wandered around for a bit, as he searched for Lotor. He walked down a hallway that was unfamiliar to him, and squeaked as he turned a corner and ran into Lotor's chest.

Lotor made a soft "oof" sound, and Lance wrapped his arms around Lotor's waist.

"hmmm, i recognize this body." Lance hummed, his face still against Lotor's armor. Lotor chuckled. "Well hello there, did you get enough to eat?"

Lance leaned back and nodded. "And then some. Listen... I want to talk."

Lotor's face faltered slightly, and Lance raised his hands quickly in defense. "Nono, it isn't what you are thinking! Nothing bad, trust me."

Lotor smiled, pulling Lance close to kiss his cheek. "Good, you know I will never let you go now that I have you."

Lance smiled back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lotor laced his finger's with Lance's as he tugged him along. "As much as I want to sit down and talk to you, know is not a good time..." When Lance looked up at him curiously, Lotor continued.

"My father has called me to his side once again." Lance gaped. "Seriously? I finally have you back only to lose you again?"

"My thoughts exactly. Hopefully he won't keep me long, but on the off chance he does, I have a request." Lotor looked down at Lance as they walked.

Lance nodded. "Of course, anything."

"I want you to be in charge while I am gone."

Lance's eyes widened, and he raised his hands in defense. "Nooooo no no no, no way Lotor! You know I am more of a follower than a leader! There is no way, plus I feel like Acxa still doesn't like me. There is no way I could be a fill-in leader while you are gone."

Lotor smiled, turning to Lance to take both of his hands to hold in his own again. "I know you feel that way, but trust me; you are more than capable. You don't see it in yourself, but I do. I have already talked to my generals, they have agreed."

Lance snorted. "Well of course they would! You are their leader, they would jump into a volcano if you told them to! They may agree but I doubt they are happy about it!"

Lotor pulled Lance's hands to his face to press kisses. "Please Lance, I could not leave this place in better hands than yours."

Lance felt his heart thump yet again in his chest. Lotor being gentle would always make him turn to jelly. He turned his head and pouted. "Fine.. but if there are any issues, I am blaming you!"

Lotor laughed. "Of course."

"And another thing!" Lance moved closer to Lotor, getting his face close to the older mans. "You better come back to me the second you are able to."

Lotor took the opportunity to close the distance and peck Lance's lips with his own. "I promise. As soon as I get back, let's talk."

Lance nodded, before Lotor released his hands and left Lance standing alone in the hallway.

'Ugh, what perfect timing, Zarkon you asshole.' Lance thought, kicking his feet as he decided to explore the new area he had found. He didn't find much, there was a few storage rooms, the general's bedrooms, and and a prison hold.

A few hours later of exploring, because damn was Lotor's ship large, Lance became hungry again. It was hard to tell what time it was in space, but luckily his stomach helped him with that. 'Dinner time it is!' Lance thought.

Lance made his way back towards the kitchen and got himself some more food. He hummed as he ate, sad that Lotor was gone, but happy things were finally going right.

He closed his eyes, still feeling the warmth and the touches of Lotor's arms and hands. The Galra people always seemed so cold, so distant, but Lotor was nothing like that. His heat was intoxicating. Lance shivered as he remembered the fun they had when he was finally reunited with his lover. Lance couldn't help it; he was head over heels for Lotor.

Everything about him was amazing. Lance didn't know why Lotor wanted him so much, but Lance was sure glad he did. He was so glad that he went to that bar that night. Glad that he had attracted Lotor's attention instead of someone elses. He couldn't imagine his life without Lotor.

Thoughts about his discussion with Narti popped into his head, and he sighed. 'Wish I was given a chance to talk to Lotor about the possibility of having children.. Though it may be too soon. Things are moving so fast, but it doesn't seem like they are. Everything just feels so natural with him. So right.' Lance thought, smiling to himself. He couldn't wait for Lotor to come back.

Lance finished his dinner and met with Zethrid in the battle room to duke it out. Needless to say, he lost yet again.

"Damn, you are really strong!" Lance huffed, laying on his back, covered in sweat. Zethrid stood above him, cracking her fingers. "You are too distracted. I thought Lotor being gone would make you pay more attention, but it seems it just gets worse." Zethrid chuckled.

Lance sat up. "Shut up! I was finally by his side again, only for him to be taken from me again. You can't imagine how hard that is."

Zethrid offered her hand to Lance, and he grabbed it as she lifted him back to his feet. "I may not, but I do understand that you both care for each other. He will be back, I promise." Lance nodded.

He thanked her for dueling with him again, before going back to Lotor's and his room to clean himself up.

Bored, Lance found himself wandering back into Monitor room, where Acxa and Ezor were working on their computers. Ezor was the first to notice Lance's presence, and shot him a smile. "Hey Lance!" She said. Lance smiled back. "Hey Ezor. How is everything?"

"Everything is fine! I don't know if you ran into Lotor hours ago, but he had to leave to meet with his father, and he wanted to leave you in charge."

"No, he did, I just didn't think it was so urgent that he had to leave so suddenly."

"It always is with Zarkon." Acxa grunted, typing away, shooting Lance a glare. Lance knew that, of any of the generals, Acxa would be the last one to except his sudden authority.

"Don't mind her, she is just grumpy that Lotor didn't leave her in charge." Ezor giggled. Acxa turned to bark at her. "You know I am more than capable of running this place!"

Ezor just waved her hands as she shrugged. "Sure, but so is Lance. Give him a chance would'ya?"

Acxa huffed and turned away from both of them. Ezor just winked at Lance. "Soo, what is first on the agenda, Leader?"

Lance scratched the back of his neck. "It isn't like I had anything i wanted to do aside from be with Lotor..." Ezor smiled. "Well... I would really like to meet up with my teammates.." Lance said after a moment.

Ezor blinked. "Your old team? I don't know if that is a good idea. They weren't too keen on you being with us to begin with."

"They seemed more accepting when i talked with them here."

Ezor crossed her arms. "That's true... Welp! If that is what you want to do, let it be done! We can take the smaller ships and head to their Castle. We don't all have to go, but at least one of us should go with you."

Lance nodded, it made sense. Of anyone, Ezor or Narti would be the best choices. Before he could even make his decision, alarms went off throughout the entire ship. A loud noise followed, and the whole ship rocked slightly.

"We are under attack!" Acxa stood up as her computer lit up in red. Ezor flailed her arms to keep her balance, just as Zethrid and Narti rushed into the room.

"It's the lions!" Zethrid yelled, turning to glare at Lance.

Lance was shocked. 'They are attacking? W-what...'

"This is your fault isn't it?" Zethrid yelled, barging forward to grip Lance by his collar. Narti was instantly to his side, trying to pry Zethrid's hands off him.

"As soon as Lotor leaves, you have your bloody team come to destroy us?"

Lance's eyes were wide, and he was having trouble breathing. "N-no of c-course... not! I don't.. know why th-they are attacking!" He struggling against her grip. Ezor rushed forward to shove at Zethrid.

"Zethrid! Don't hurt him! He would have had to contact them here if he was going to do that, and Acxa and I have been here this whole time!"

Zethrid faltered, before growling and shoving Lance away. Narti rushed to his side as Lance leaned over in a coughing fit.

"Well why the quiznak are they attacking? I thought everything was fine during their chat!?"

Acxa shook her head. "No idea, but we need to get to our battle stations and protect the ship."

"NO!" Lance choked out, all of the generals turning to look at him. "Put me through to Shiro, I will talk to him."

Zethrid and Acxa wanted to argue, but because Lance was now above them in status, they held their tongues and Acxa turned to get her computer working.

The monitor's screen glitched out for a moment, before Shiro's face appeared. He was angry.

"Shiro! Can you hear me? What is going on? What the quiznak are you doing?" Lance practically yelled. Shiro's eyes flickered to the screen for a brief moment.

"Lance! I cannot accept this! Lotor is controlling you! You are not yourself! I am bringing you back, whether you like it or not!" Shiro yelled, shooting more at Lotor's ship and making everyone stumble. Lance gritted his teeth.

"I'M not myself? The hell Shiro! I thought you accepted this!"

"I never accepted it! Lotor's team attacked us and destroyed part of our castle, so I am going to do what I need to to drag you back!"

The ship shook again.

"I didn't peg you for the revenge type Shiro. Fuck this, Zethrid, open up the hangar!" Lance shouted. Zethrid seemed hesitant but when Lance stared her down, she complied, rushing towards the Hangar.

"Shiro, stop this! I will meet with you, head towards our hanger in the east wing!" Lance was angry. Not only was Shiro not himself, but he was damaging Lotor's ship! All just to drag Lance back, whether against his will or not.

Lance was the leader now, he had to act like one. Shiro had calmed down when they had talked just earlier, but something had snapped. Apparently he wasn't as accepting as Lance had thought he was.

"Does he seriously think he can take us all on?" Acxa hissed, turning to head towards the hangar.

"He won't. I will fight him myself." Lance spoke, stopping Acxa in her tracks. She whipped around, eyes wide. "You must be joking! Our job is to make sure you are safe. Lotor will have our heads if you are injured, or even killed!"

"I will make sure to tell him I wanted to do this then!" Lance hissed, stomping towards the weapon room as the remaining three generals followed.

"And if you are killed?" Acxa growled.

"Then I will haunt his ass and tell him as a ghost!" Lance was too angry to argue with her. He thought everything was going to get better, but it was just getting worse.

Lance opened up the door to the weapon room, moving around to find a purple sword with a black handle, along with a large but light-weight shield.

"He is damaging our ship! I won't stand by and do nothing!" Acxa continued. Ezor and Narti stayed quiet. Lance could feel Narti's presence in his mind, but he pushed it aside, stomping towards Acxa so they were standing face to face.

"Acxa, I hate to break it to you, but I am in charge right now, and what I say goes, understand? I know you hate it, and I don't really give a shit if you hate me. I need to take care of this myself. You WILL stand down, or I will make you." Lance growled at her.

Acxa scoffed, clearly sure that she could beat Lance easily, but she said nothing. Lance walked around her, leaving the room to head towards the Hangar.

Lance couldn't believe what was happening! He was surprised at himself for standing up to Acxa, but he felt adrenaline pumping through veins. He WAS going to stop Shiro. He felt his heart thumping hard against his chest. The fact that he would be fighting against a former teammate, a friend, was alot to take in.

Lance grabbed a helmet as he entered the hangar, snapping it on as oxygen filled his lungs. The hangar was open and Lance could see the Black lion coming towards them in the distance. Zethrid a large gun cradled in her hands, and turned when Lance entered.

"You will not engage with Shiro unless I tell you to." Lance spoke, hoping she would not put up a fight like Acxa, he already felt exhausted. Zethrid pursed her lips, but nodded.

The black lion roared as it flew into the hangar, landing with a boom and shaking the ship yet again.

Lance held his weapon and shield in front of himself as Shiro appeared, climbing out of his lion.

"Lance, you are coming with me." Shiro spoke in a low and dangerous tone.

Lance gritted his teeth. "What happened? You seemed accepting when we talked earlier! Why are you suddenly appearing, damaging Lotor's ship and claiming you will take me back? I don't want to go back! I left Voltron, I am with Lotor now. You just need to accept that!"

Shiro shook his head. "Lance, you were always so gullible. You fell victim to a galra, and I understand. I am here to help."

Lance flared up. "HELP? ME? You are losing your fucking mind! I don't need your help. I am no longer a teammate, leave me and my team alone."

Shiro faltered, glaring at the generals behind him. "YOUR team? You are with them now? Bullshit Lance! Allura doesn't like this anymore than I do."

"Just you two huh? Is that why the others haven't followed to come to aid you?" Lance sneered. Shiro's eyes lit up. "I don't care if I have to drag you back to the Castle. You are and always will be a member of Voltron, it is your destiny."

"Bullshit! Don't tell me you really think I will just give up my life with Lotor to go back to your side? I was wanting to visit you all. I wanted to maintain a relationship with all of you. But if some of you want me to choose between you guys or Lotor, I choose Lotor!" Lance pointed his sword at Shiro, his anger boiling over.

"I don't care if I have to drag your unconscious body back, you will be returning with me!" Shiro's prosthetic arm lit up in its purple glow as he darted at Lance.

Lance gritted his teeth, spreading his legs as he brought his shield up and faced Shiro.

"LIKE HELL!" Lance screamed as he rushed towards Shiro as the two began their battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... this is I believe the longest chapter I have done for this story! So I guess it kind of makes up for the long wait?... then again, it ended with turmoil.. yaaayy! I legit wrote this whole chapter in my 3 hour Sociology class, and it was so worth it! BTW, that class is shit. He is a sucky teacher, to the point i have to teach myself, so i just show up for attendance and then leave after that lol
> 
> Please note, even though I made Shiro basically the bad guy, I still love that space daddy so much! But someone has to create some problems! how else will my story progress?
> 
> Anyway, thank you everyone for sticking around so long, one commenter kinda pointed it out to me that Lance and Lotor have not been together that long in my story, and so them going from a couple to having babies would be kind of sudden. I don't want to drag this story on forever, but i will have them together a bit longer before they decide to have the babes!
> 
> Also, i would love help deciding on the babies names! I won't say how many they will have, maybe one, maybe two, maybe more! I won't say what genders either, so just comment a bunch of girl and boy names, and we shall see what happens! 3
> 
> Psstt, if you actually read my little notes, comment "Yaoi is love, Yaoi is life" and i will love you forever!


	15. Love is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... GUYS! I totally forgot Season 5 of Voltron came out a few days ago! SOMEONE SHOULD HAVE REMINDED ME! But anyway, i got a few eps in! Aahhh i love Lotor so much 3 Though i miss Keith bby, only saw a glimpse of him and he didn't even talk! waahhhhhh
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Prince Lotor has returned." A voice boomed as Lotor walked into the throne room. Zarkon, his father, sat on the throne in a full body suit of armor. Large tubes of quintessences were sticking out of the suit.

"Father." Lotor spoke, crouching down to one leg as he bowed his head. Here he was in front of his father, but every fiber of his being made him want to run back to Lance and hold him tight.

"Lotor." Zarkon's voice echoed throughout the hall. "You seem distracted."

Lotor lowered his head more, twitching. "Forgive me father, I have had my full attention in some of the missions you gave me last time."

A lie, but Lotor couldn't tell his father he had been occupied in trying to get his lover back; considering his lover was also a paladin.

Zarkon hummed for a moment, before standing up. He was much larger than Lotor, but Lotor was not intimidated.

"You haven't completed the other missions i gave you?" He growled. Lotor stood up to face his father head on. "They are time consuming, you want me to eradicate entire planets. That takes time to prepare fo-"

"I GAVE YOU A TIME LIMIT!" Zarkon growled, swinging his hand to slap Lotor; and Lotor took it. the throne room was silent as Lotor stumbled on his feet, his hand touching his tender cheek.

"Forgive me father, I need more time."

"Forget it! I will give it to someone more worthy."

Lotor ducked his head as Zarkon walked past him.

"For now.." Zarkon spoke. "You will have one mission; to defeat Voltron."

Lotor scoffed to himself. "To finish your dirty work?" He asked.

Bad idea, Zarkon reeled back and punched him in the stomach, causing Lotor to fall on his back. Lotor could easily dodge the attacks, they were clumsy at best. 'Zarkon is much weaker than before.' Lotor thought, still wincing at the pain.

"Defeat Voltron. At this point, either bringing me the lions, or destroying them is fine."

Lotor looked up at him. "Don't you want the lions yourself?"

"In my current state, I can't pilot them. It's better if they are gone once and for all. Are we clear?" Zarkon turned and looked at Lotor, who nodded, picking himself up from off the ground.

"You are dismissed." Zarkon said gruffly, turning back towards the throne as Lotor left. He glanced back as Zarkon settled himself back down on the throne, and a small galra walked up to speak to him, before he took his leave. Once Lotor left, he felt relief flood through his body. His muscles were so tense, he didn't even notice.

"Prince Lotor, there is a room ready for you." A galra soldier walked up to him. Lotor shook his head. "No thank you, I plan to head back to my ship."

"We have orders to keep you here for a bit."

Lotor narrowed his eyes at the soldier. "On who's orders?"

"The druid Haggar." Lotor sighed. "Take me to her instead."

The soldier nodded, and led Lotor through the halls. All Lotor wanted was to get back to Lance. He couldn't believe just how much of his life now depended on the blue paladin. Lotor loved everything about him; his cocky grin, his stupid jokes, how he can get excited over the littlest of things, and of course, how unbelievably sexy he is in bed. His heated expressions, his soft body, the way he would twist and arch himself as Lotor moved inside him. The sounds, oh, the glorious sounds that would leave Lance's lips as they made love. The beautiful moans, the sexy mewls, the fact that Lance craved him too, everything about Lance drove him crazy.

Lotor furrowed his brows, he wanted to hold Lance so badly, just thinking of him was turning him on.

"Ahem, here we are." The soldier spoke suddenly, startling Lotor out of his daydream. Lotor nodded, entering the room and shutting the door behind him.

The room was filled with a bright purple light in the middle, surrounded by a few druids. One turned to Lotor, and dismissed the other druids.

"My son." Haggar spoke, walking up to take his hand in hers. Lotor smiled warmly at her. He may hate his father, and his mother was a mere puppet to do his work, but even through all of the spells, the dark magic, she was still his mother.

"I hope you are doing well." He spoke softly. Haggar smile up at him. "Of course I am. I am glad you have returned."

Haggar turned and snapped her fingers, making the blinding light vanish.

"I am not here to stay. Why have you ordered that i stay here longer?"

Haggar paused. "Your father has missions for you that I do not want you to complete.."

Lotor walked up to her, crossing his arms. "Is that so? He has already ordered me to destroy Voltron; I cannot see how it could get any worse."

Haggar sighed, turning to look up at her son. "I've been watching you recently Lotor, you are always completing any of the missions Zarkon gives you.."

"Of course, I am of galra blood, it is my duty to serve my people." Lotor spoke.

Haggar gritted her teeth. "So... explain to me why your lover is the blue paladin!"

Lotor blinked, but was not surprised. He knew his mother was watching him, she always has, ever since he first left to complete missions for Zarkon so long ago. Though he hoped she never saw anything too... explicit... that was for his eyes, and his eyes alone.

"I don't expect you to understand mother, all i can really say is that ever since i got to know him, he has been a beacon of light in my life. I don't think I could survive without him."

Haggar looked upset. "You were always so popular with the female galra... why couldn't you go after one of them? The galra girl you had an interest in many moons ago was very beautiful, I think she would have fit you well."

"That was in the past. I never had time to date a ton of people, you know that as well as anyone. With Zarkon having reclaimed the throne for now, I have less of a burden on me, and I wished to live most of that time in peace."

"You will never live in peace! Especially not with an earthling, with a paladin! They are the ones who are destroying our strength! They are killing hundreds of galra men, women, children! Yet you still would be with our enemy? Why? What could a human possibly give you that no one else ca-"

"HOPE!" Lotor cut her off, his fists clenched. The room went silent, until Lotor exhaled. "I know you are not happy about this, I don't know when you found out, but I can imagine it was eating at you. He gives me hope, mother. Hope that this war can end. They all do."

Haggar looked shocked. "You... you are siding with them? THEM? Our enemies?"

Lotor placed a hand on her shoulder, before she swatted it away with anger. "They don't have to be our enemies. They want to bring peace to the universe, Zarkon only wants to rule it all. Do you really think the universe would be better that way?"

"Of course!" Haggar responded with no pause. Lotor sighed. He knew his mother would follow Zarkon to the ends of the universe, even at the cost of her life.

"I'm sorry mother, I have to go."

"No! You can't go back!" Haggar suddenly became desperate, holding onto Lotor's arm tightly. "You need to stay here! Just do as your father says and everything will go just as we plan. Everything will get better, you just need to forget about that boy. I.. I will find you a beautiful galra female! Or a male even if you really want.."

Lotor shook her hand off his arm, "I love him mother! I love Lance!" He growled. Haggar froze, her hand still outreached towards him as Lotor turned and left the room.

He closed the doors and leaned against them. He didn't know what to do. He was told to destroy Voltron, but doing so would betray Lance's trust. He would hate him for it. Lotor pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated.

'Prince Lotor.. can you hear me?' A soft voice rang out. Lotor whipped around, his hair flying around his face. "Who's there? Who said that?"

'It's me, general Narti.'

Lotor was stunned. "W-what? What is this?"

'I don't have time to explain, you need to come back to the ship. The Black Paladin is attacking. Him and Lance are fighting, and it isn't looking good."

Lotor felt his heart stop. "No... Lance."

Lotor turned and started running towards the hangar. 'I have to make it in time... I'm coming my Kitten.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated! Helps motivate me, plus i shall give out free yaaooiiiiii xD


	16. Love is Breaking

"UGH!" Lance yelled as he stumbled backwards. Shiro had gotten the upper hand right away, shoving Lance into a nearby wall and causing him to falter. Shiro brought his glowing hand up to Lance's neck just as Lance countered it with his sword. The two struggled to push the other one off.

"Stop.. fighting me!" Shiro growled. Lance gritted his teeth. "If... If this is how I am going to be treated, I don't want to go back!" Lance yelled, shoving at Shiro with all of his strength. Shiro took a step back, enough for Lance to shoot his leg out and knock Shiro down to one knee.

Lance swung his sword down, aiming for Shiro's shoulder. Despite all this, he did not want to kill his friend. Shiro shot his arm towards Lance and their weapons clashed. The echo of metal on metal reverberated throughout the hangar. The generals stood by, though Zethrid looked ready to jump in at any moment.

"Why Shiro? Why are you doing this?" Lance demanded, his eyes tearing up. "I thought after our talk, we left on good terms!"

Shiro shoved Lance's sword to the side and lashed out towards him. Lance was quick to duck and roll out of the way. He moved a few feet back, to give Shiro space. "Please tell me! I don't want to kill you!"

Shiro stood up slowly, turning to stare Lance down. "The princess told me this was a bad idea, I told her... I told her it was OK..."

Lance froze. "Wait... you were OK with it? Then why the quiznak are we fighting?"

"I'm not OK with it... anymore.." Shiro said slowly, darting towards Lance as a flurry of attacks fell upon him. Lance blocked them with his shield, skidding slightly at the force. 'Something's wrong.' Lance thought. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Shiro's attacks; staying on the defense.

His eyes darted towards the generals, and landed on Narti.

'Narti.. Can you hear me?' He questioned as he evaded more of Shiro's attacks.

'Yes, what is it?'

'I think something is wrong with Shiro?'

'Princess Allura seems to have given him an Omestaa pill.' Narti's calm reply came. Lance faulted slightly at this, nearly getting hit by Shiro, but moved his shield just in time.

'Omestaa pill?'

'Yes. It is a rare pill that came from the Alteans during their reign. They created the Omestaa pill to control beings for a short amount of time. In this case, Shiro is being controlled by Allura, who seemingly did not approve of you and Lotor.'

'Seriously?? You couldn't have mentioned this sooner?' Lance growled slightly.

'You told us to not interfere.'

'That... That isn't what I meant..' Lance groaned to himself, before yelping as Shiro sliced at him and nicked his cheek.

'OK, so how do we turn him back to normal?'

'When an Omestaa pill is used, a small mark appears on the back of the possessed's neck. If you hit that mark spot-on, it should turn him back.'

"Well obviously...' Lance scowled, dodging Shiro as he tried to check out his neck. Sure enough, a small purple circle with a strange symbol inside was tattooed on the back of Shiro's neck. Before Lance could try anything, Shiro whipped around and struck at him. 

Lance wasn't able to dodge in time. Shiro pierced his shoulder, sending Lance sprawling into the ground. The searing pain in his shoulder was unbearable. Shiro sat on Lance's chest and twisted the sword and shield out of his grasp, shoving them away. Lance reached out to push at Shiro, but Shiro pressed a hard finger into Lance's shoulder, earning a hiss between Lance's teeth.

"Shiro please... I want to help you..." Lance cried out, struggling against his grip. His eyes glanced towards the generals, and they were all ready to jump in and help, despite Lance's orders telling them otherwise.

"No!" Lance shouted at them, causing Shiro above him to freeze. The generals seemed surprised but backed off. "I need to do this myself." Lance spoke, turning back to face on Shiro. Shiro glared down at him, bits of the whites in his eyes were turning slightly yellow. Lance didn't know what that meant, but it couldn't be good.

"Ughhh!!" Lance growled as he used all his strength to push Shiro off. Shiro tumbled away and Lance scrambled to his feet and rushed towards his sword and shield.

He started to turn around before feeling a hard knee to his chest. Lance gasped, doubling over in pain. His sight blurred as he stumbled away from Shiro. He could sense Narti's worry but refused to call for their aid. He blinked and looked at Shiro, who kept his distance but growled threateningly at Lance.

Lance's eyes darted down and noticed a small pistol like gun on Shiro's hip. 'That's it!' Lance thought. He wasn't known for his sharpshooting skills for nothing! He just needed to get close enough to take it. Lance tossed his sword and shield to the side, deciding to lose the extra weight.

Shiro cocked his head, but yelled as he charged at Lance. Shiro's glowing hand went straight for Lance's face, but he quickly ducked and twisted under Shiro's arm. He grasped towards the gun but Shiro had followed Lance's movements like a hawk and had kicked him in the knees. Lance grunted, landing on his knees and moving out of the way of Shiro's frantic slashes.

Lance twisted around him and slipped his arms around Shiro's neck, squeezing hard. Shiro struggled to breathe, but he was more determined to kill Lance than to gain some Oxygen. He kicked his legs back and Lance wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist as he squeezed as hard as he could. Shiro faulted, and the two fell down, with Lance squished between Shiro's body and the hard cold floor.

With one arm still choking Shiro, Lance reach down to grab the gun. His finger's slid around the cool surface as he pulled it out, just as Shiro elbowed him in the pierced shoulder. Lance yelled, loosing his grip as Shiro got free.

Lance scrambled to his feet and stood back, the gun pointed at Shiro. "Shiro, you are not yourself! I am going to help you... please.. stop fighting me..."

Shiro scowled. "I have to bring you back, dead or alive." Lance blinked. "Dead or alive huh? Allura sure is a sweet thing." Lance could feel exhaustion seeping though his veins. Shiro was strong, and it was a tough fight. He couldn't understand why Shiro and Allura had been fine with him and Lotor being together one second, and then trying to capture him dead or alive the next second. Allura could be possessive, but this was pushing it.

Lance waited until Shiro charged him again before twisting around him, aiming the gun at his neck. He saw a glimpse of the mark, but before he could pull the trigger, Shiro whipped around and lashed at him. The two continued to dance around endlessly for what seemed like forever. Lance was getting frustrated. Even with his skills, without a clear shot, it was useless.

Shiro managed to slice into Lance's other shoulder, making Lance cry out.

"LANCE!" A loud voice boomed throughout the hangar. Lance and Shiro both froze, as Lance turned towards the generals. Standing with his hands on Zethrid and Ezor's shoulders, his hair disheveled, and a panicked look on his face; was Lotor.

"L-lotor...?" Lance gasped. Lotor's eyes were locked on him, but Lance remembered what Zethrid had said about being distracted. Lance turn towards Shiro and was thankful that Lotor had also caught Shiro's attention; his neck exposed. Lance aimed and shot the gun, the small bullet hitting the mark spot on. It flashed brightly, causing Lance to have to advert his eyes. Shiro howled angrily, but hopefully that had done the trick.

Lance blinked rapidly, ready to face off Shiro just in case. Suddenly something pierce him through the stomach. At first he felt nothing, but suddenly the pain was unbearable. Lance glanced down, seeing the very sword he had tossed aside had been pushed into him. Lance glanced back, seeing Shiro's dark eyes staring him down from behind. Shiro pulled the sword out, and kicked Lance, causing him to fall.

Lance willed his body to move, his arms to push himself up, anything! But nothing was working. He felt something wet seeping throughout his armor and sliding along his fingers. He heard yelling from Zethrid, Ezor, and Acxa as they more than likely went to finally confront Shiro.... but their voices wasn't what stood out.

Lance could only make out the pained screams coming from Lotor's lips as he felt someone come to his side and pull him into their lap. He could barely make out Lotor's face before everything went black; Lotor's cries being the only thing he remembered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I be a very bad person....
> 
> Comment my lovelies!


	17. Love is Desperate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST SO PEOPLE KNOW!! I LOVE Space daddy, and i feel bad making him basically the bad guy, but someone had to. Along with Allura, these two are just jerks! But in reality I love them both. I apologize that I am making Space Daddy look so bad!

"You BASTARD!" Lotor shrieked. All sense of reasoning had left him as he curled Lance's unconscious body in his arms. He had never felt such pain, even after being beaten countless times as a child by his father, to the point of death. Even after loosing his mother to be consumed by quintessence and become the dark druid she is now. None of that could compare to the pain he was feeling over Lance.

The generals had all but tackled Shiro and forced him to his knees, Zethrid yanking his head up. Shiro hissed, a low growl rumbling in his throat.

Narti had moved away from Shiro to go to Lotor's aid. She leaned down, pressing a hand to Lance's chest.

"I had to!" Shiro yelled, struggling against the generals. "Allura made me! She wanted Lance back. You are a Galra! You don't deserve someone like him!"

"This was about who deserved Lance?" Acxa growled. "What kind of friend, what kind of team leader would try to force his old teammate back by means of hurting or killing?" 

Shiro scowled. "She had her reasons! Anyway I wasn't going to kill him... just immobilize him enough for me to take him back. You better let me go, or i will have the rest of the lions come to my aid!"

Lotor turned his head swiftly towards Shiro, his hair flying every which way as he snarled. "The only people who would go this far are you and Princess Allura! I don't know the rest of your teammates well, but I know they would never wish harm to Lance!"

Shiro glared at him as Lotor slid Lance into Narti's arms and stood up. He walked slowly towards Shiro, pulling out his own long sword. "I thought you and the other's had accepted our relationship. What could you possibly think could come from forcing us apart? Do you think Lance would be happy?? Forced to be with all of you??"

Shiro spat at the ground, blood followed along with spit. "He is human like the rest of team voltron is! Aside from Allura and Coran. He is one of us. You galra are evil, destructive people. He is better off being with a human scum bag than the likes of you!"

"YOU are the one harming Lance! Not me!" Lotor roared, he darted forward and sliced Shiro's shoulder with ease. Shiro cried out, gritting his teeth as Zethrid forced his head up to look at Lotor.

"We... we cannot win this war without Lance.. You have to give him back to us!"

Lotor growled. "After what you have done to him? I would rather die than give him back to you!" Lotor raised his sword, ready to end Shiro's life once and for all, but he paused.

"No..." Lotor spoke, lowering his arm. "Lance would not want this. He is kind and forgiving. Despite all the pain you have caused him, he would not want me to end you with my own hands."

Shiro's eyes were wild as he continued to struggle against the generals. Lotor clicked his tongue, and Zethrid shoved Shiro's head down; hard. Lotor peered at his neck, and saw a faint glow still on Shiro's neck.

"As I thought, you had been controlled, but still had some of your free will. You can blame only Allura in this all you want, but you let your rage control you. The Omestaa feeds off rage and makes the user go out of control... Once this fades, you will come to your senses. Take him to the cells." Lotor barked. The generals dragged a kicking Shiro up and out of the hangar.

Lotor felt his anger subside as he turned back to Lance, sliding to his knees as Narti held him. Narti lifted her head up as Lotor approached. 

"You can talk to me through our minds, correct?" Lotor demanded. Narti nodded. 'It is a special connection I discovered recently. I apologize for not telling you sooner.'

Lotor waved his hand in a dismissive manner, using his other to touch Lance's chest. "I don't care about that. Is he alright??"

'He will be fine. Luckily the sword missed his vital organs. We need to take him to the medical bay though, he needs to be properly looked at.'

Lotor wasted no time in picking Lance up in his arms and rushing him to the medical bay, with Narti following quietly. He glanced down at Lance's beaten up face, and his heart churned. The pounding in his ears was the only thing he could hear.

'Lance... stay with me... please...'

The two reached the Medical bay and Lotor laid Lance gently down on the bed. Narti turned on a monitor and started attaching small wires and needles to Lance as Lotor summoned the other generals to come.

In a matter of seconds Ezor and Acxa rushed in and were quick to get to work. "Thank the stars he is alive!" Ezor spoke, checking his vitals on her monitor. The three generals were hard at work as Lotor paced the floor.

Zethrid walked in a few minutes later and noticed Lotor's uneasiness. She placed a hefty hand on his shoulder, stilling his movements. "He will be fine Prince Lotor. He is strong, for a human anyway."

Lotor pursed his lips but nodded. He had lost many close friends and those he cared deeply about in the past, but this could not compare to any of those losses. It felt as if part of his being had been ripped from him and torn to pieces right in front of his eyes. 

'Lance.. I need you... come... come back to me.. please..'

He felt lost.

Lotor and Lance may have only known each other for a few months, but it felt like so much longer. It felt as if they had been together for an eternity. Lance was Lotor's mate, and the thought of losing his mate was killing him.

'Lance... I.. no.. I can't... I can't lose you... please. It hurts... why does everything hurt...? Lance... Lance... Lance...'

"He has lost a large amount of blood..." Ezor's voice invaded Lotor's numb mind, bringing him back to reality.

Acxa and Narti were trying to stop the wound to keep anymore blood from flowing. Lotor felt his hands shake, he looked down at himself and that's when he noticed the large amount of blood covering his entire chestplate.

Lotor felt his body grow cold, he looked towards Lance, where his generals worked. He was a leader, he was their leader; yet he didn't know what to do. No matter what happened, Lotor was a strong, dependent leader. But all his mind could think of was Lance, nothing else mattered.

"We need to get him more." Acxa spoke. "we need to find someone with his blood type! What is his blood type?"

"It's O negative. But none of us have the same blood type as humans." Ezor cried out, turning towards Acxa in defeat. "Unless Shiro is the same blood type, there isn't anything we can do."

Lotor slammed his fist into a nearby wall, upset and angry. The generals stopped their movements to look at him. "Do... do not give up so easily!" Lotor spat out, he turned, grabbed a syringe and rushed out of the Medical Bay and towards the cells.

He heard grunting and pounding as he made his way towards the cell Shiro was in. Shiro's eyes were wild, and he spat angrily at Lotor when he appeared. Lotor tried to remain cool, but every inch of his body wanted to beat Shiro up for hurting his Lance.

"What is your blood type?" Lotor spoke, his voice shaking.

Shiro eyed him. "What? Why do you care?"

Lotor slammed his free hand against the bars, metal ringing throughout the hold. "Lance is DYING because of you! What is your blood type??"

Shiro glared at him. "A positive."

Lotor felt his heart drop for what seemed the hundredth time. "I should have killed you the second you allowed me on your Castle."

Lotor turned and rushed out, an angry yelling Shiro called after him. He entered the Medical Bay and the generals all turned to him, hopeful. 

Lotor slammed the syringe down on a nearby table, shattering it and cutting his hand. "He isn't the right blood type..."

Everyone showed sympathetic looks as Acxa and Narti finished covering the wound and placing pressure on it. "Do you think that is enough?" Zethrid asked.

Ezor shook her head. "He needs blood, he lost too much. Maybe if we called the Castle, one of them has the same bloo-"

"There isn't time..." Lotor gritted his teeth.

"...Use mine." He spoke softly. Acxa stood up. "Sir! Galra blood is different from human blood. We don't know what it could do to him! Not to mention you are also part Altean as well!"

"We don't have many other options now do we?" Lotor said, walking towards a nearby chair as he sat down. Lotor removed his gauntlet and gloves, shoving his sleeve up and baring his arm. Ezor seemed uncertain, but Lotor's piercing glare did the trick.

She gathered some needles, and sat down, working on collecting some of Lotor's blood. The room was silent as she worked, and after collecting 5 syringes full of Lotor's blood, she started to move to the next step. Lotor grabbed her wrist, stilling her movements. "More.. Take more."

Ezor nodded, and continued to collect blood until Lotor started to wobble a bit in his seat. 

"I.. I think that is enough." She said, before Lotor growled. "No.. more!"

"We take anymore, and you will lose consciousness sir!" Acxa spoke. Lotor bared his teeth at her. "You will obey my orders, all of you. Don't stop until I tell you too!"

Ezor obediently continued to work on him until Lotor nearly fell out of his chair, dizzy and seeing stars. "That is definitely more than enough Lotor!" Acxa cried out, reaching out to still his movements. Lotor just nodded, using her body as support.

Ezor worked on transferring all the blood into a bag and getting it ready for transfusion. Zethrid had left during this transaction, but had returned with some water and food for Lotor. He accepted it gratefully, but kept his eyes trained on Lance.

Ezor began the transfusion, and all watched silently. Nothing changed for a moment, but after a minute Lance's body convulsed and his body slowly started to gain color again. Lotor felt relief spread throughout his body.

"His body seems to be taking Lotor's blood just fine. It is possible changes may occur later, or his body may reject it at some point, but for now it is working." Ezor spoke, looking at her monitor. 

Lotor felt a smile tug at his lips. "Lance..." he whispered.

Lotor felt incredibly drained, trying to stand up and failing. "Hold on there boss." Zethrid spoke, walking up and sliding Lotor's arm over her shoulder. "He is going to be just fine. Let's get you to your room so you can rest while he does the same." 

"N-no... I need to stay by... his side." Lotor groaned. "All of us will take turns watching him, he will be under our constant watch every tick. You can relax." Acxa spoke.

"We got this Lotor. We won't let anything bad happen to him under our care." Ezor spoke, smiling. Narti nodded, her presence in his mind rather soothing.

Lotor was too exhausted to respond, so he just nodded, practically being carried by Zethrid as she took him to his room.

Zethrid brought Lotor into his giant bedroom, helping him to bed. Lotor's bed suddenly felt way too big for him; he needed Lance. He glanced at Zethrid, and she nodded. "I will alert you the moment he wakes up."

Lotor could only muster a small smile for her, and as she left and slid his door closed, he felt his body release all the tension as he let his dreams consume him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alot of you guys were not happy with me for my previous cliffy, and part of me feels bad... but i mean, it makes me happy people care so much about the story to yell at me. i have been on your sides as well, being the reader and having to feel the pain of a writer's cliffy. Granted i was determined not to keep you guys waiting forever, especially for something as bad as i did in the previous chapter! Love you all!
> 
> Also if anyone does art, i would totally love to see fanart of Lotor and Lance that i could share in my story and get you all some recognition! Plus i just love the beans, and they need more art!
> 
> Note that i have no idea how a blood transfusion works, i looked it up online, and that's about as much as i know. I know that O types can only receive from O types, but if i am wrong, i apologize. I never paid attention in science :P
> 
> Comment lovelies!


	18. Love is Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHH!!! An amazing person did fanart of our adorable babies for the story! I love it so much!! I just had to share links to it! They also got to read this chapter a few days early too as a thank you :3
> 
> Check out their fanart here: https://www.instagram.com/p/BgrqPDUFXw_/
> 
> https://candyemeralds.tumblr.com/
> 
> Enjoy!

"This... this was a mistake." Lance spoke, turning towards Lotor. Lotor was frozen in place, he reached out towards Lance but Lance ignore him. "Please Lance.. we can work through this.." Lotor pleaded. He had never been so desperate before.

"My teammates hate me for leaving them.. I have to go back." Lance turned, starting to walk away.

"Lance! No! Please! I love you! Does are time together mean nothing?" Lotor cried out.

"I use to love you... but not after all this. My teammates need me more... Goodbye Lotor."

"Lance! No!" Lotor screamed, everything going dark as Lance left him.

"Lance!" Lotor jerked up in bed, his body covered in sweat and his eyes wide. Lotor pressed a cool hand to his face, groaning as he flipped his legs over the side.

'It has been a long time since I have dreamed.' Lotor thought, rubbing his forehead. He knew it was just a nightmare, that Lance would never leave him. Though the possibilities of him considering it were raising after the previous ordeals.

Lotor's door slid open, and Ezor walked in with a tray of food. "Oh, you are awake! Well good, you can eat this food now." Ezor set the tray on his nightstand and turned towards him. "How are you feeling?"

Lotor waved her off. "Tell me about Lance." Ezor nodded. "He hasn't woken up yet, but give it time sir, he is very strong. The blood doesn't seem to cause any side effects, so that is good."

Lotor pursed his lips but nodded, turning to eat some of the food. Acxa walked in a moment later, and noticing Lotor's raised eyebrows, quickly assured him that Zethrid was still with Lance.

"He is doing very well Prince Lotor... I thought for sure something would have happened with him receiving galra blood, but I think it may actually be healing him."

"How so?" Lotor asked. "Well, his wounds are already starting to close themselves up, and he still shows no side effects with your blood. I think... I think it is because you have Altean blood in you as well."

Lotor chugged his drink, signalling her to continue.

"Altean's are well known for many things, but they are also known for their shape-shifting abilities; though limited. I believe that your blood has shifted to match his. I took a small blood sample from him this morning, and there are no signs of different blood types in his system at all."

Lotor stood up, still dizzy, sweaty, and making up for his own blood loss. "That is great news, but why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"It is possible his body is keeping him unconscious while it works. I am sure he will wake up soon." Acxa spoke, with Ezor chirping her agreement.

Lotor nodded. "Good, thank you. Go back and keep an eye on him, I am going to clean myself up." The generals nodded and left the room as Lotor walked into his bathroom.

The memory of him and Lance having some fun in the bathroom rushed back to him and he placed his hands on the counter. The warmth of Lance's body; the way every touch to Lance's skin made him pant and moan. He glanced up at the mirror and saw just how exhausted he was. His skin was a pale purple, his eyes were dead and even after some sleep he still felt like every cell in his body was drained out, leaving a corpse behind.

Lotor leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cold glass as he closed his eyes and breathed. He could feel a slight shakiness in each breath, but he forced himself to relax. Everything was going to be OK. Lance was going to be OK. Lance was not going to leave him. Lance was going to be OK.

The reassuring thoughts continued to swarm his mind until he relaxed enough to remove his armor and slip into the shower. He let the cool water slide across his body, calming him. His hair, which Lance loved, was stringy and gross from the sweat and blood that had covered him. Lotor hadn't even realized he had gone to bed still covered in Lance's blood. He was sure the bed sheets and covers would have to be tossed, but that was the least of his worries.

The crusty blood slid off his body and down the drain, and Lotor shivered; thoughts of seeing his lover stabbed rushed through him. He shook it out of his mind, finishing his shower and drying off.

A few minutes later, Lotor entered the Medical Bay, seeing Acxa and Narti in there monitoring Lance. Acxa turned and acknowledged him, while Narti kept her body turned towards Lance. The short time Lotor had been away, it seemed Narti and Lance had gotten closer, and that made him happy. In the past, Narti had always kept her distances from everyone but him and the other generals.

"By the way sir, Haggar had contacted us this morning, she demanded that you return and complete the assignments Lord Zarkon had assigned you to."

Lotor growled. "I have more important things to worry about."

Acxa nodded. "I understand, but getting on his bad side would not be wise. It may be a few days before Lance wakes up, and we will take care of him the entire time. If he wakes up while you are away, we will inform you but he will still be watched over while he heals."

"You know I cannot leave his side Acxa."

"We know how much you love him, but ignoring Lord Zarkon will have consequences." Zethrid spoke, entering the bay with a large amount of food for herself to munch on. Lotor glanced at her. He knew they were right, but he didn't feel good leaving Lance after this incident.

Narti stood up, moving over to Lotor to place a hand on his arm.

'He will be alright Lotor. I can tell. Leave him to us.' Narti's soft voice echoed in his mind. Lotor nodded silently, turning towards the other generals in the room.

"Very well. I will leave him to you. Let me know the moment he wakes up."

"Of course." Acxa said.

"Though we do have to deal with that Black lion leader too." Zethrid rumbled. Lotor gritted his teeth, his anger for Shiro still coursing through his veins.

"Is the Omestaa out of his system completely?"

"Yes it is. Shall we dispose of him?" Zethrid asked, pounding her fists and grinning. Lotor waved her off. "I will talk with him, stay with Lance. Zethrid scowled but followed his orders. Lotor left the room with one last glance towards Lance before heading towards the cells.

He had confronted his enemies thousands of times without thinking twice, but the thought of confronting the man who hurt his lover had him struggling to control his rage. He so desperately wanted to end Shiro's life and move on, but he knew Lance would not want that.

Lotor walked towards the cell slowly, and was surprised to hear it was silent. He also wondered if Shiro had escaped. He peered inside, and saw Shiro curled up in a corner. Upon hearing footsteps, Shiro glanced up and his eyes widened when he saw it was Lotor.

"Lotor I..." Shiro started. "I.. I never wanted to hurt Lance! I never approved of you two being together, but I knew Lance was a grownup who could make decisions for himself... I didn't mean to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt him! Something.. I was angry, but I wasn't me.."

Lotor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as Shiro rambled on. He raised his hand and silenced Shiro. "Your anger mixed with the drug Princess Allura gave you made you blind to your surroundings. You had some control, but that control was strictly your rage, and the drug fueled that and turned it into something ugly."

Shiro stood up, walking forward to grip at the bars. "Please.. please tell me Lance is ok!" His eyes were red from crying for who knows how long. Lotor felt a bit of sympathy for him, despite still being upset.

"Lance will be alright. I gave him some of my blood to make up for the blood he lost." Shiro's eyes widened. "You are O Negative?"

Lotor shook his head. "No, but we made it work. Despite your feelings about Lance coming with me, you had no right to try to take him back by force. Princess Allura is mostly to blame for this, she was the one who drugged you, correct?"

Shiro nodded. "We talked... for a very long time about it, and Allura was very upset about it. She put up a mask when she talked with Lance before, but she was extremely angry about it. She demanded I get him back, one way or another. I.. I told her I would try talking to him, but I wouldn't try to force him. She didn't like it... She gave me something... but after that I can't remember anything up until the moment I stabbed Lance and then your generals had a death grip on me... I swear I didn't want to kill Lance! When I stabbed him.. I didn't have control, I realized what I did and everything went numb.. I'm so sorry.." Shiro doubled over, sobbing.

Lotor turned and pulled out a key, unlocking the cell's door and pulling it open. Shiro stared at him, dumbfounded. "Understand that I will not give Lance up unless he wants to. If he makes the decision to leave me, then I won't try to force him to stay. But also understand that you have no right in trying to take him back without his permission." Lotor spoke lowly.

Shiro nodded. "I will make Allura understand.. and if she doesn't, well perhaps Voltron will disband for good."

"I never intended to come between you and your teammates Shiro, but I love Lance, and I will care for him as we grow old together."

"No amount of apologies will make up for what I have put you, your generals, and Lance through, but I am sorry... May I see him before I go?"

Lotor nodded, turning and leading the way as Shiro followed quietly. They entered the medical bay and the three generals immediately stood up in alert, glaring at Shiro. "At ease," Lotor said as Shiro rushed over to Lance.

"Oh Lance.. I am so sorry..." Shiro choked out. He stood by Lance's side for a while while Lotor checked on Lance's vitals on the monitor and talked with his generals. After much time had passed, Shiro turned towards Lotor. "Thank you for letting me see him. Until things get sorted out between my teammates and I, we will not come near you or Lance."

Lotor pressed his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Thank you, to think I had wanted to kill you just hours ago."

Shiro let out a small chuckle, looking into Lotor's eyes as he smiled. "Take good care of him Lotor."

Lotor smiled back, and Shiro turned and left. Moments later the roar of the Black Lion shook the ship as Shiro flew out of the Hangar and back towards the Castle.

Lotor's smile fell as he turned back to Lance. He walked up to him and grasped his left hand tightly in his own, rubbing the smooth flesh between his fingers. "Please wake up my kitten." Lotor whispered, bending down to kiss Lance's forehead. He looked over Lance's wounds and saw they were indeed healing very quickly. With this, he would be content enough to leave Lance in his generals hands.

"I'm heading back now." Lotor spoke loudly, standing up and releasing Lance's hand. The generals nodded. "We won't take our eyes off him Lotor." Zethid said, slapping he hand on Lotor's shoulder in reassurance. Lotor placed his hand on her shoulder and squeeze it in thanks before leaving the medical bay. He headed back to his room to gather his weapon before heading back to Zarkon's side.

Huzzah! Lance is ok!... or for now at least... -shifty eyes- I'm not planning anything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies~ <3


	19. Love is Needing

Two weeks have passed since Lotor had headed out to do whatever missions Zarkon had sent him to do. His missions ranged from just finding and capturing wanted galra soldiers that went awall, to going to small planets and being forced to singlehandedly capture and claim the planet as part of the galra empire.

Lotor was exhausted, but every day he had called his generals to know how Lance was doing. And every day it was the same; he still wasn't awake. At this point the generals had to connect Lance to devices that would feed him the nutrition his body needed.

Lotor was keeping his hopes up but he was worried that Lance may never wake up. His body was forcing him to stay in a coma, or whatever it was doing. Lotor wanted his kitten back! He growled to himself, getting into his small ship to head back to Zarkon to report his mission.

He had completed what seemed like dozens of assignments for Zarkon, and he was exhausted. He honestly expected Zarkon to give him a mission involving Voltron, yet he hasn't. It was a bit unnerving.

Sliding back into the hangar of Zarkon's ship, he slid out and was confronted by a galra soldier. The soldier saluted him and Lotor waved his hand. "Speak soldier."

"Lord Zarkon wishes for you to relay your completion of your assignments to me."

"Very Well," Lotor said, telling the soldier what he had completed. The soldier nodded. "Lord Zarkon no longer needs you for the time being, you may go." With that, the soldier turned and left, and Lotor couldn't be happier.

'Finally!' He thought, turning to board his ship. Any other day before meeting Lance, he would have relaxed before heading off, but he was desperate to return to Lance's side.

"Wait, Lotor." A soft voice spoke. Lotor groaned, he knew that voice anywhere.

"Can I help you? I am in a bit of a hurry." Lotor huffed, turning his head to eye his mother. Haggar had her finger's laced together as she walked up to him. "I know I can't change your mind... but do you really want to spend so much time on him? He may not wake up."

Lotor winced. "You really don't respect my privacy at all do you? You really must watch my every move through your druid magic?"

Haggar hid her face with her hood. "You could find a lovely male or female galra. One who will live as long as we do. A human's life is so sho-"

"I don't care!" Lotor growled, turning towards her. "I love him mother! That is all that matters to me. I will always chose him over anyone else. I will spend every second of my life with him until he passes on! He is my true mate, I know it in my heart. If you try to get in between us, I will fight you. I love you, but I need him more than anything."

Haggar sighed to herself. "I can sense just how strongly you feel for him. You have never loved anyone you have dated so much before. Please, take this."

Haggar reached over to grab one of Lotor's hands and she placed a small box in his hand, earning a raised eyebrow. She gave him a small smile. "I want you to have this, you will put it to better use than I."

Lotor nodded quietly, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. He surprised his mother by giving her a big bear hug. She gasped but gave in to the hug happily. After a moment, Lotor kissed her on the cheek and bid her goodbye.

Back in his ship, he quickly contacted his generals. Acxa was the one to appeared on the screen. "How is he?" Lotor asked without hesitation.

"He still hasn't woken up... but there have been.. some minor changes." Lotor glared. "Minor changes? Like what?"

Acxa looked uncomfortable. "I think you should come and see for yourself."

"On my way."

10 minutes later, Lotor stepped out of his small ship into the hangar, and was greeted by Narti and Ezor. "Welcome back sir!" Ezor saluted him. Lotor shoved passed her, beelining it right to the medical bay. "Why didn't you guys inform me the moment something happened?" He growled as Ezor and Narti kept up.

"W-well it just happened all of a sudden! And his vitals are still perfectly fine and he is still healing."

"If everything is fine then why did Acxa tell me there were some changes?"

'He is fine Prince Lotor. He is still healing and being well taken care of. The blood you gave him is just changing him, that's all.' Narti's voice spoke softly in his head. 'I am able to enter Lance's mind, he is unresponsive, but I can tell he is getting better.'

"Changing him how?" Lotor scowled, slamming open the door to the medical bay. "Why are all of you so-" The words left his mouth as he stared in shock at Lance laying on the bed.

Lance had Altean markings on his cheeks and his ears were longer like an Altean's or Galra's. The markings on his cheeks curled upwards towards the outside of his eyes. His hair was the same brown Lotor knew and love, save for a few strands that were complete white.

"What... what happened?" Lotor stumbled towards him, grasping his hands tightly in his own.

"His body accepted your blood without any problems, and the blood for the most part changed to fit his body, but it also changed him as well. He appears to now have some Galra and Altean traits." Acxa spoke.

"Even his eyes have changed." Ezor noted. Lotor swung around to stare at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Well..." Ezor walked up, pressing her fingers lightly against Lance's right eyelid, lifting it up to show Lotor. Lotor froze. Lance's once white sclera, were now yellow, like his own. Lotor stood up with a start, making a chair nearby clatter loudly to the ground.

"He is still the same Lance! You did what you had to to save him sir!" Ezor spoke quickly, her hands up noticing Lotor's panicked look. Lotor felt himself grow weak, and he fell to his hands and knees, his hair cascading around his face.

"What have I done?"

Everyone looked sympathetically towards Lotor, before Acxa spoke. "You did what you had to. If you had not given him your blood, he would not be alive at all. His body had a few changes, that doesn't mean he isn't the same Lance you love."

"It isn't that!" Lotor snapped. "I changed him... he couldn't tell me no. He had no choice, he couldn't consent. I changed him regardless of his opinion... He has galra blood flowing through him... damnit!" Lotor slammed a fist on the floor, angry with himself.

He had done it to save Lance, but he had not considered Lance's feelings. Maybe Lance wouldn't mind with these changes, but maybe he would. He might be angry with Lotor, for shoving filthy Galra blood inside him. Maybe he would have rather died than have galra blood in him. He may hate him.

'You know that isn't true...' Narti's voice spoke. Lotor winced. 'He loves you, more than anything in the whole universe. A few changes will not make him think differently or hate you. You know Lance better than any of us, do you really think he would hate you?'

Lotor took a deep breath, standing up and nodding. "You're right." He replied. The other generals looked at each other confused, still in the dark about Narti's ability.

"I apologize that you all had to see me like that." He turned and bowed slightly towards his generals. Zethrid laughed. "No need to apologize. You know this boy loves you more than anything, he risked his life to protect your ship and fight against the Black Paladin just so he could stay here with you!"

Lotor nodded. His damned insecurities would be the death of him. He rarely showed his weak side to anyone, but his generals were those he trusted deeply. He had taken too many peoples lives, he had changed the fates of those who did not ask for it, he had done things to people without their consent. And to this day, it haunts him. He cursed his father for all the horrible missions he had sent him on. Lance was the only one who could make him relax and forget about his horrible past.

"Very true, Lance refused to let us join in the fight as well, he wanted to win the battle himself, to prove he was strong enough." Acxa spoke calmly.

Lotor smiled slightly. "He is stronger than anyone I know. He is very special, he will make a great hus-"

"Guys look!" Ezor interrupted, standing next to Lance's bed.

"He is waking up!"

The generals all made to rush to Lance's side, but held themselves so Lotor could be closer. He grabbed Lance's hands in his, and studied his face intensely, until Lance's eyes slowly opened. His bright blue eyes laid on Lotor and a small smile slid on his lips. "...L-Lotor..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my Lovelies!


	20. Love is Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying! Finally Lance is awake! Hopefully we can now get down to business -wink wink nudge nudge- been a while since I wrote some smutty goodness.
> 
> All your comments are appreciated! Even if I don't reply to your comment, that doesn't mean I haven't read it and love it! Your comments are what help me keep going!

Lotor felt his eyes water as he squeezed Lance's hands and a bright smile lit up his face. "Oh Lance, I am so glad you are OK!"

Lotor leaned in and nuzzled his face into Lance's chest, Lance removed one of his hand's from Lotor's grasp and ran a hand through Lotor's hair. He frowned. "Your hair.. it isn't as soft as usual.. have you not been taking good care of it?"

Lotor leaned up, laughing. "You think with me worrying about you, I would have time for my hair?"

Lance smiled, playing with a handful of Lotor's hair. "You didn't need to worry about me, I am stronger than I look."

"That I know for sure."

"Ahem." Acxa coughed, interrupting the two and making them turn to her. "Forgive me Lotor, but Lance was unconscious for a little over two weeks, we need to run some tests and make sure everything is 100% fine."

Lotor nodded. "Of course." He leaned up, but Lance had a tight hold on his hand. "Don't leave me." He whined. Lotor smiled, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Lance's forehead. "I will always be here for you, my kitten."

Lotor did however, slip out of his hand and stand to the side so the generals could check Lance. Lance's only complaints were he was aching all over and his throat was very parched. After drinking two cups full of water, he felt much better. Ezor took some of Lance's blood to run some tests, Acxa checked his vitals and his heart, and Zethrid brought him some soft food for him to eat.

"My body feels better than it has in ages! Weird after being stabbed with a sword only two weeks ago! Did you guys give me something to heal my wounds really fast?"

The generals glanced at each other and then at Lotor, who sighed. "Listen Lance... When... when you got stabbed, you had lost a huge amount of blood, to the point you were going to die if we didn't do something fast... so.." Lotor rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at his generals before they got the message and quickly left the room.

Lance looked confused as Lotor grabbed a chair and moved to the side of the bed. "We didn't have anyone who had the same blood type as you, but I couldn't lose you.. so.. without your consent, we did a transfusion of my blood into your system."

Lance seemed surprised, but not bothered, so Lotor continued.

"Because I am part Altean, we thought the blood would change and become O negative, but I think instead it took over your blood instead." Lotor was uncomfortable, he didn't know how to tell Lance he had changed, more physically than anything else.

Lance noticed this and placed his small hand on top of Lotor's. "I love you, no matter what. You know that right?"

Lotor swallowed, and nodded. "Your appearance.. has slightly changed." Lance only nodded, and asked for a mirror, which Lotor quickly searched for and brought a small mirror for Lance. Lance peered at it, and gasped.

He ran a hand along his pointed ears, and slid his fingers along his cheeks, following the markings. He was most curious about his eyes, leaning closer to the mirror, blinking, holding his eyes wide, and turning his head to look at all angles. Lance reached up to slip the bit of his hair that was white between his fingers. It was such a small bit of his hair, but enough to be obvious. He ran his hand through the rest of his hair, curious. The white part was incredibly soft to the touch, while the rest of his hair was stringy and oily from not taking a shower for over two weeks.

Lotor only waited, worried that Lance would be enraged about the change without his permission. It was one thing to do a blood transfusion without consent, it was a whole other issue when the transfusion ends up changing the person physical appearance.

"Oh... my god this is amazing!" Lance hooted. Lotor was startled. "You.. you are OK with this?"

Lance whipped his eyes towards Lotor's, the biggest grin on his face. "Are you kidding? This is awesome! I look like a fantasy character straight out of my favorite RPGs!"

Lotor raised an eyebrow in confusion, but Lance continued. "I look so cool!I am like part human, galra, and altean right? Sweet! And i have white in my hair now, like Shiro! Though i mean i am still mad at him for trying to take me back and fighting me, and of course stabbing me, but wasn't really his fault, so i can't blame him." Lance rambled on.

Lotor let out a sigh of relief. "I was so worried you would come to hate me for it." Lance blinked at him, pausing mid sentence. "Wait, why?"

"Well... I gave you galra/altean blood without your consent, which also changed your appearance. People have always considered the galra people to be disgusting and horrible, I didn't want you to hate me or find me or yourself disgusting because you have galra blood."

Lance clicked his tongue. "Lotor!" He leaned forward, pressing both his palms against both sides of Lotor's face and squishing his cheeks, making Lotor look like a fish. "I will say it as many times as I have to, I LOVE you OK? I love you so unbelievably much, the pain of being away from you for a mere few ticks makes me go crazy! I would never come to hate you or find you or myself disgusting. And sure some people may hate galra people, but I don't, and that should be obvious. I fell in love with you, you showed me that not all galra people are horrible beings. I love you, for you."

Lance smiled brightly, leaning forward to kiss Lotor softly. God Lotor missed those lips. He felt silly kissing Lance with his face in such a position, but it made him happy nonetheless.

Lance leaned back, a smile still plastered on his adorable face. "I would never ask you to be anyone other than the amazing, sexy, considerate person you are."

Lotor felt tears slip from his eyes as he nodded. "You were gone for so long, and here you are comforting me, it should be the other way around."

Lance slid his hands down to Lotor's neck, pulling him in for a hug. "I know you are my big tough purple panther, but that doesn't mean I can't comfort you too."

Lotor smiled, pressing his face against Lance's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, gripping tightly at his shirt. It had been many, many years since Lotor had let his emotions get the best of him, and they were all rushing out all at once. He hated showing his vulnerable side to anyone, but with Lance, he felt... safe.

He let out a choked sob, holding Lance tightly to him, while Lance just ran a soft hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I.. I was so scared I was going to lose you... I couldn't think. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Trust me Lotor, I will always be by your side, through life or death." He kissed the top of Lotor's head, and Lotor lifted his head up to look at Lance's eyes.

"Are you sure you are OK? No pain, nothing uncomfortable? Your body is OK?"

Lance laughed happily, pulling Lotor down so he was laying slightly on top of Lance. "I have never felt better. And I am just so glad you are here." He smiled, before pulling Lotor down for a deep, heartfelt kiss. Lotor was addicted to those lips.

He pulled Lance up slightly off the bed, crushing him against his chest as they deepen the kiss. He sucked on Lance's lower lip, tugging it between his teeth and biting it gently. Lance pulled back, cheeks red and panting heavily.

"Whoa there panther, before we get into any fun business, I need to take a shower, i feel super gross. After that, I need to talk to you." Lance said, running his fingers through Lotor's hair and moving them away from Lotor's face.

Lotor felt his heart skip a beat, but he nodded, feeling the weight of the small box Haggar gave him in his pocket.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT'S IN THE BOX? WHAT'S IN THE BOOOXXXX?
> 
> Any guesses?
> 
> Soooo, in the show Lotor is this tough big cookie, but i wanted to delve inside and make him show a different side of himself in my story. I mean if you think about it, who knows how old he is, what he has seen and forced to do by Zarkon. Not to mention his parents use to be the sweet parents they were before they became obsessed with quintessence and power hungry. It must have been alot for him to get use to. Perhaps he is tough on the outside, but weak on the inside, but doesn't want to show it to anyone. However, Lance is someone he, honestly anyone, can rely on :3
> 
> Let me know what you think, comment my lovelies!


	21. Love is Alive

Lotor was reluctant to leave Lance's side, after all, they had been away from each other for so long. Lance was happy that Lotor cared, but he wanted some time to get himself cleaned up and neat. After much persuading, Lotor finally agreed to let him go. Lance left with Narti, and the rest of the generals and Lotor were left alone.

"You are so attached to him." Ezor giggled, standing behind Lotor. Lotor turned and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have been apart for so long, it makes me hurt to be away from his side now that he is finally awake."

Ezor laughed. "He will be fine, in fact we completed our tests and everything looks fine. Quiznak, even his blood has been changed to match yours."

Lotor turned to her, he still felt troubled that his blood changed so much of Lance, and without his consent. "I have always been someone to take and do whatever it was I wanted. My parents pushed me to be a ruthless leader, to strive for control. Yet here I am, completely under the control of Lance, and all the memories of being a horrible person is killing me."

Ezor frowned and placed her hand gently on Lotor's shoulder. "There is always time to change yourself. You are an amazing galra, Lotor. Lance knows this as much as we do."

She gave him a gentle smile, and that helped ease his mind.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but I think there is something you will want to see sir." Acxa spoke, beckoning the two back into the medical bay.

"While your blood not only helped heal Lance and change his appearance, it has also appeared to have erased every drop of his own blood. While he still appears to look human despite some changes, he is definitely part galra and altean now." Acxa spoke, pointing at the monitor that showed information of Lance's and Lotor's blood.

"Wait.. so does that mean Lance will live as long as we do?" Ezor spoke before Lotor could even open his mouth.

"It would appear so."

Lotor stared in shock at the monitor, not believing his eyes. He knew humans lived much shorter lives compared to the galra and altean. He knew that his life with Lance would be short lived, especially compared to him, but he was willing to spend every second of Lance's life near his side.

"Holy quiznak that is amazing! He and Lotor can live long lives together!" Ezor hooted, clapping her hands. Lotor blushed hard, he was unbelievably happy. Though the thought of Lance not happy living longer than most, especially his former teammates, made him doubt his decisions yet again.

Acxa noticed the troubled look, and walked over to punch his shoulder lightly. "Lately you worry too much! You know he loves you, you know he will be happy about this. For quiznak sake, just sit down and talked to him!"

"But what if he isn't?" Lotor asked, sounding upset. "I know he still loves his teammates, now he will live longer than them! They will die and he will still live.. Oh, and his family! He has so many family members back home, he told me how much he misses and loves them... they will all die before him too... oh quiznak, what have I done..." Lotor hung his head.

"You did what you had to, to save him." Acxa spoke, glaring at him. "Stop letting these bad thoughts eat at you Prince Lotor! Go talk to him, see what HE has to say to all this before your mind eats you alive."

She gripped his forearm, extremely strong for the thin galra, and hauled him out the door, shoving him towards the direction of his and Lance's room. "Go. Talk. To. Him!" She gave him a forced smile, one that said if he didn't, she wouldn't have any problem forcing him.

Lotor nodded, turning and walking towards his room. He walked slowly, in case Lance wasn't done, but he also didn't know what to say. Lotor, the smooth talking Prince of the Galra, felt his tongue was tied. He was very frustrated with himself. He had never been so weak and pathetic before. He was a prince for quiznak sake! He should never show his weak side.

Lotor stood in front of the door to their room, and sighed, knocking on it slightly. A small laugh was heard from inside the room. "You can come in, it's your room too." Lance called out. Lotor felt his heart leap at Lance's voice, and slid the door open. "I know, I just didn't want to walk in on you if you weren't dre-" Lotor blinked, turning his head to give Lance privacy. Lance was brushing his wet hair, and had a small white towel draped loosely around his hips.

He slipped over to Lotor and tugged him inside, pressing the button near the door to shut it. "You have seen, touched, and licked every inch of me, and now you are shy?" Lance poked at him, grinning. Lotor blushed, it had been so long since Lance had been near him, alive and well, not to mention he has been pent up for quite some time.

Lance smiled up at him, running his small hand up Lotor's chest, with clear intentions. Lotor cleared his throat and stepped back, earning a frown from Lance. "You don't want to?" Lance asked. Lotor scratched his head. "It isn't that I don't want to, I do, trust me... but we need to talk, about all this."

Lance looked down at himself, then back at Lotor, cocking his head to the side. "I know I said we need to talk, but can't we save that for later? We haven't been together in over 2 weeks, it has been so long. And I told you I was cool with this appearance, I don't mind the change. You saved me, and I want to repay that debt." He sauntered over to Lotor again, trying to pull him into the mood, but Lotor couldn't, not without clearing his conscious.

"Please Lance." Lotor pleaded. Lance froze, surprised, but nodded. "If you want to talk, let's talk." Lotor thanked him, before going and sitting on the bed while Lance tugged on some pants. Lance sat next to him, and Lotor without thinking, turned and embraced him tightly in his arms. Lance let out an 'oof' before wrapping his arms around Lotor happily.

Lotor leaned back, pressing his hands gently against Lance's cheeks and giving him a soft kiss. "I love you so much Lance." he spoke as he pulled away. Lance smiled back, turning his head to kiss one of Lotor's hands. "I love you too. Thank you for saving me."

Lotor's smile faltered slightly, but he nodded and turned to look away from Lance as he spoke.

"It.. it isn't just your appearance that has changed, it is also... you that changed."

Lance raised an eyebrow, and Lotor continued. "Your lifespan has increased, to the point you will probably live as long as the galran and altean people do."

He glanced at Lance and saw his eyes wide as he looked off towards the walls. "So.. I will live longer than my friends.. my family?" He glanced at Lotor, and Lotor nodded slightly, the look on Lance's face stung his heart.

"Trust me Lance, if I knew it did that I..."

"You would still do it, to save me?" Lance asked, cutting him off. Lotor nodded silently. Lance laced his fingers together. "I... I don't want to witness all my friends and family dying before me... I can't imagine my life without them."

Lotor nodded, understandingly.

"But.. I don't think I can see my life without you in it either." Lance turned and reached over to grip Lotor's hands in his own. Lotor felt his eyes water, but turned to look away. "I love you so much, I couldn't stand to see you dying before my eyes. And I am unbelievably sorry that you will live longer than your family, than your friends... but I mean, you aren't immortal so... so if you wanted to.."

"Stop." Lance cut him off, his eyebrows furrowed. "Do not apologize to me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if that is hundreds of years, that is fine with me. Even more time to truly show you how much I love you." Lance smiled, reaching up to wipe at Lotor's tears.

Lotor scowled at himself. "I am such a weakling.. You should not see this side of me."

"Lotor.. I want to see every side of you. I want to be with you all the time. I want you to be you around me, and if that is someone who actually has emotions, that is more than I could ask for. Yes.. I am abit upset about living longer than my family and friends, but when it comes down to it, I choose to be with you, and I don't want that to change. You gave me my future back, when I could have lost it 2 weeks ago."

Lance pulled Lotor's head down to kiss him, and Lotor felt himself wrapped in the wonderfully warm heat Lance gave off.

"And to point out; you are NOT weak. If anything, showing this side of you shows how strong you have always been. You have a caring, loving heart Lotor. It is why I fell in love with you. You are honest and sweet, and you treated me like a prince or something." Lance laughed. Lotor smiled. "You are my prince, my kitten, my everything." Lotor breathed, hugging Lance tightly to his chest.

The two shared tender kisses before Lotor got up, and Lance watched him quietly. "I want... I want to go somewhere with you." Lotor started.

"Ooh, like a date?" Lance cooed. Lotor blushed and nodded. "I have never had a proper date in all my life, so I may screw it up." Lance laughed, getting up to take his arm and wrap his arms around it. "Anything done with you would be a blast!"

Lotor smiled down at the younger male before Lance spoke. "By the way, how old are you exactly?"

Lotor laughed. "By human standards, I would have been dead hundreds of years ago. I am 832 years old." Lance gaped at him. "I am dating an old fart!" Lance giggled. Lotor raised an eyebrow. "An old fart that can make you moan over and over I might add." He grabbed Lance by his sides and shoved him down onto the bed, tickling his sides.

Lance flew into a fit of laughter as he struggled to get Lotor's hands off him. "Noo! ha-haahaha stopp ahahaha." Lance was laughing so hard, tears were forming. Lotor paused, and leaned down to peck kisses all over Lance's face.

Lance hummed, his breathing returning to normal as the two snuggled. "So... where do you want to go?" Lance asked, running his hands through Lotor's hair.

Lotor nuzzled Lance's chest, sending vibrations up Lance's spine as he spoke. "I was thinking... Earth. I want to visit your family." He tilted his head up, looking to see if Lance would be ok with that. Lance smiled, pulling Lotor's face closer to kiss his forehead.

"It's a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I THINK I MADE LOTOR TOO EMOTIONAL! I HAVE MADE HIM HAVE... FEELINGS!
> 
> Though on the bright side, a new chapter! I made you guys wait too long, but I was struggling on how to word this. I still don't think this chapter is that great, but eeeeeyyy hopefully you like!
> 
> Next chapter, some fun times on earth! Woooooooooo


	22. Love is Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WORD I KEEP MISSPELLING AND THE DOC HAS TO KEEP CORRECTING ME ON? Freaking "embarrassed" I can NEVER spell that shit correctly. This 22 year old is so pathetic XD Any words you guys always have trouble spelling correctly?
> 
> Also don't mind me, school is almost over so i will have more time to work on my story! Plus my fans on the BotW story are getting mad, they have been waiting for 5 months for the next chapter... oops

After Lotor insisted that Lance have a few more tests done on him just to make sure he was perfectly fine and healthy, the two decided to pack up some belongings so they could head off to earth.

"Man, I never realized how I only have one pair of clothes with me; the very ones I wore when you guys saved me from the Castle." Lance commented, holding up the worn out shirt in front of his eyes.

"Not to worry," Lotor spoke, moving behind him to snatch the old shirt out of his hands and toss it aside. "I sent Acxa and Ezor to go buy you some clothes from a nearby planet, so you will have something to wear rather than the armor we have laying around."

Lance turned around, lacing his hands around Lotor's neck as he smiled up at him. "And how would they know my size?"

Lotor smiled back. "I told them. I know every inch of this body, remember?" Lotor spoke lowly, running his hands along Lance's hips, pulling him closer. Lance grew hotter as Lotor ground against him and claimed his lips. Lance felt his body melt as he fell under Lotor's spell. All too soon though, Lotor stopped and pulled away. "We should save some of this for our date, don't you agree?" Lotor smirked at him, winking.

Lance puffed out his cheeks, slapping Lotor's shoulder playfully. "Leaving me all hot and bothered. Aren't you a gentleman?"

Lotor leaned down to nuzzle Lance's cheek. "Since day one, my kitten." He purred, nipping at Lance's cheek before returning to packing. Lance was not happy at being stopped and showed his annoyance by slipping behind Lotor and reaching around to squeeze his dick under his pants. Lotor hissed and turned his head, Lance just smirked at him before walking away, making sure to swing his hips as he did so, knowing Lotor's eyes were on him.

Lance was suddenly pulled backwards, tugged into a heated kiss as he was pressed against a nearby wall. He moaned happily against Lotor's lips as Lotor's tongue ravaged his mouth. Lotor shoved his leg between Lance's legs and ground it against Lance's growing hard on.

"L-lotor.." Lance panted out, gripping at Lotor's shirt and trying to tug it off. Lotor smirked, pressing knee up and earning loud moans that were like music to his ears. "Quiznak Lance, you are beautiful." Lotor groaned, kissing his neck.

Lance continued to tug at Lotor's shirt, before he finally complied and raised his arms. Lance saw that as his chance, and shoved Lotor backwards, stumbling after him until the two were on the bed; Lotor laying on his back and Lance straddling his hips.

"Now... I have you right where I want you." Lance purred, tugging his shirt off over his head and tossing it away. Lotor's hair was splayed every which way on the sheets as he watched Lance, the shirt over his head but tangled with his arms. Lance ground his hips against Lotor's as he bent down and attacked his lips in a fiery passion.

"Lance..." Lotor hissed against his lips, his eyes fluttering. Lance loved how both of them could become puddles in the other's hands. He ran his hands along Lotor's chest, reveling in the feel of his muscles beneath his cool fingers.

A click sound startled the two, and the door to the room slid open, with Ezor and Acxa walking in. They noticed the two in their compromising position, and froze. Ezor squeaked, and Acxa quickly turned around.

"Sorry Prince Lotor! We should have knocked!" Ezor was blushing, keeping her eyes adverted from the scene. Lance had scrambled off Lotor and grabbed a pillow to press in his lap, while Lotor sat up and fixed his hair.

"It is quite alright. I assume you found some clothes for Lance?"

"Yes, we found simple human t-shirts that a unique store had been selling, so nothing too extravagant." Acxa spoke, walking up to hand Lotor the clothes, with Ezor following quietly. Ezor dumped the clothes they found next to Lotor, and glanced at Lance, who was flushed and embarrassed.

"I apologize for... interrupting you two." Ezor spoke softly, clearly embarrassed too. Lance ducked his head, hiding behind the pillow. "It is alright, we still have to finish packing anyway." Lotor replied. Acxa said something to Lotor and Lotor responded, but Lance had the pillow muffling his face, so the words were inaudible.

After a moment, Lance heard a click, and felt the pillow being tugged. He peered over it, and was met with a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry love, they didn't mean to interrupt us." Lotor spoke softly, tugging the pillow away to hug Lance.

Lance felt content just being in Lotor's arms, and he smiled. "Nah it's fine, just was embarrassed to be caught in such a position, ya know?"

Lotor chuckled. "They understand we love each other. It could have been worse." Lotor pointed out, which made Lance laugh. "True. So, shall we keep packing?"

Lance scrambled out of the bed, turning to look through the clothes the girls had collected. It was a mixture of pants and shirts, though no boxers. 'Figures, they might not know humans typically wear them.' Lance thought. He grabbed one shirt and laughed, spreading it along his chest to show off to Lotor.

"Look at this!" He laughed harder. The shirt had a design of a purple cat curled up sleeping, with a small blue cat trying to crawl on top of the bigger cat.

"Well, well.. I wonder if those cats resemble anyone?" Lotor laughed, reaching out to grab Lance and tug him closer, to study the shirt. "There is no way those two just grabbed this shirt on a whim." Lance couldn't believe a shirt with this exact design was even made. It was too uncanny.

"You are definitely going to bring this on the trip. So everyone knows you are this purple panther's kitten." Lotor teased. Lance swatted at him, but was laughing all the same. He leaned down and pecked Lotor's lips with his own. "You know I will always be yours."

Lotor smiled, sealing the promise with another kiss.

The two spent the next hours talking and packing. Lotor talked mostly about his missions that Zarkon had sent him on, and a bit about his mother. Lance was happy to learn more, but Lotor also wanted to know about his family.

Lance was happy to obliged, talking about his numerous brothers and sisters, cousins, nieces and nephews, the list went on.

"How do you keep track of them all?" Lotor asked, as the two finished packing. "Honestly? I can't. There are so many, and since I went into space and became a member of team Voltron, my mom has sent me messages telling me about the new baby siblings, cousins, and so on that have been born into the world. By now I am sure there are a hundred of them running around." He grinned. "But you love them all the same." Lotor smiled softly.

Lance nodded. "They are family, we have our fights, sure. But they mean a lot to me. It has been sooo long since I went home, I can't wait to see how much everyone has grown. Oh! My mom told me the giant pool we were having built was finally finished a while back. We could go swimming!"

Lotor cocked his head to the side. "Swimming? Like bathing?" Lance laughed. "Boy do I have a lot to teach you, my purple alien." He wiggled his nose at Lotor. "We are going to have a blast!"

Lotor smiled, tugging Lance's back into his chest and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "I can't wait to go with you. I just hope your parent's approve of me. Of course we can just say I am a friend."

Lance twisted himself around, and looked up at Lotor with a frown. "A friend? Hell no! I ain't going home with this sexy hunk of meat and just saying he is a friend! You are my boyfriend, and I am proud to show you off as mine! No way Jose! Plus my family is very accepting, believe it or not. I have many cousins who are gay."

Lotor smiled, his heart warmed with the thought of being introduced as his boyfriend. "Well, let's not keep them waiting. The ship is ready to go, and I am ready when you are."

Lance smiled back. "I just need to get some food in this belly o' mine and then I am ready to hit the road, er space." Lotor nodded, kissing him for what seemed the hundredth time, before letting Lance go.

"I'll pack the bags and meet you there." Lotor said. Lance turned his head towards Lotor as he walked away, and beamed at him.

"I'll be waiting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang cock blocked by the generals, but don't worry, they will have some fun during the trip! Comments are appreciated! :3  
> Also, someone make a real shirt of Lance's new shirt for me ples. 2xl please and thank you xD


	23. Love is Wonderful

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!" Lance sang as loudly as his lungs would allow him too as the duo traveled to earth on Lotor's small ship.

The generals had wished them farewell and to get their minds off Zarkon and Voltron while they enjoyed their time together. Lotor, while wanting to go on the trip, was a bit unsettled to leave but with much encouraging from the generals and Lance, they had finally left and were on their way to Earth.

Lotor was rather amused during the trip, as Lance had taken it upon himself to sing many of the songs he enjoyed back on earth, many in a different language other than English.

"... But above all this, I wish you lovee..." Lance sang, a hand against his chest as he panted. "And that, my love, was a song by the amazing Whitney Houston." Lance gasped for air, grabbing a bottle of water and jugging it.

Lotor laughed. Lance had worn himself out. "You really do enjoy music." Lance flicked his eyes towards Lotor. "You kidding? In my family, music is a big part of our lives, especially our parties. Do galran people really not listen to music?"

"A long time ago parties and music would be a part of Galran traditions, such as crowning a king and queen or a marriage ceremony, but these days, I am sure you can't really picture tough, evil looking galra people to dance to, what was that song, the 'Hokey Pokey'?"

Lance fell into a fit of laughter, tears stinging his eyes. "Aahahah, that is true!"

The two continued to chat, and Lotor couldn't help but feel his heart beat in his chest as he listened to his lover. He could never get enough of Lance's beautiful voice.

"Tell me," Lotor interrupted Lance and waited until he turned towards Lotor, a curious smile on his face. "What is your mother like?" Lotor asked.

Lance's smile brightened, leaning back, crossing his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. "She is amazing! She has her hands full taking care of over 20 kids, not all her own, yet she is still able to find the time to do things she enjoys. She always found time to play with me when I was younger. My favorite thing to do was play on the beach,, so every weekend she and I would go, just the two of us, and spend time on the beach looking for shells and shiny rocks."

Lotor didn't understand what he meant by a 'beach' or 'shells' and at the very least, 'shiny rocks' found in space often exploded on you, but Lotor simply nodded as he listened, though worried and confused.

"She always took time for each child she would care for, we all loved her to death." Lance was smiling happily at the memories flooding his mind. "Why did she have to take care of so many children?"

"Well I told you my family is huge. We are so close, that many of the small kids, me included, would consider each other brother and sister, even when we have different parents. The adults were also very close, we were a big happy family. I can't wait to see them again."

Lotor smiled. "How long has it been since you've seen them?"

Lance reached for a bottle of water, sipping on it. "Man, it has probably been about 2 years, almost 3 now. Even when I was on earth, when I was working with my team, I didn't have a lot of time to visit. Once I got into space and we met Allura and Coran, I never had a chance then. To be honest, I am a little nervous." Lance chuckled quietly.

Lotor reached over to grab his hand, lacing his fingers between Lance's. Lance blushed and smiled at him, while Lotor moved their hands towards him as he kissed the back of Lance's hand softly. "I will be with you always."

Lance's smile widened and he squeezed Lotor's hand in comfort. "And I will always be with you."

Lotor smiled back, as he continued to fly towards Earth with their hands together.

After a bit of silence, Lance spoke up again. "You know, I was wondering, you are part altean correct?" With a nod from Lotor, Lance continued. "So you have the ability to change your skins color right? I was thinking.. maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if you could make your skin a little more, well my color."

Lotor raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Lance fidgeted in his seat. "Well, Earth doesn't really get a lot of.. well visitors from outer space. You don't look like a creepy alien, so it isn't like you would scare them off or anything. But, I think it may be a good idea just for you to kind of blend in. I would also love to show you around, and I don't really want a ton of eyes on us when I want to be alone with you..." Lance looked at Lotor, batting his eyes in a playful manner.

Lotor hummed, running his thumb up and down the back of Lance's hand. "I understand, though holding it for so long would wear me down, so if I could change back to my normal self at night, I think I can pull it off."

"Great! Thank you. Plus I don't know how my family would feel with me dating a purple dude." Lance chuckled, but Lotor turned to look at him. "You don't think your parents would be accepting? You said they would for our relationship."

Lance quickly shook his head, waving his free hand in front of his face. "Nonono, you got it all wrong! My family is very accepting, it's just, well it may take them time to accept the fact i'm dating someone who isn't an earthling. Trust me, I know they will love you. In time, we can show off my big purple panther, OK?" Lance gave him a sympathetic smile, and Lotor sighed.

"You know I can't ever be mad at you. I understand, how is this?" Lotor took a deep breath, closing his eyes and letting his altean blood flow through him as he focused on shifting. Lance watched in awe as the purple seemed to slip away and be replaced with a light brown color, almost like a tan. Lotor blinked, turning towards Lance and Lance gasped. His eyes had also changed, or rather, the yellow sclera in his eyes had been changed to white.

His ears were still their normal pointy length, but Lance could only reach over to touch Lotor's face. "Your powers are sooo freaking amazing!" Lotor whooped,grinning. Lotor smiled, almost shyly. "Thank you, I haven't shifted in a long time, so I may struggle to hold it for long periods of time. I won't be able to change my ears to look like yours though."

Lance slipped his hand out of Lotor's and stood up. "Not to worry! I have just the thing." Lance went over to their bags, shuffling through his while Lotor flew the ship. After a moment, Lotor felt something soft and fuzzy slip over his head while Lance pressed his soft hands gently against his ears as the soft thing slipped over them. "What's this?" Lotor asked, reaching up to touch it. "That, my big guy, is a beanie hat. That way it will cover your ears and is still fashionable and comfortable." Lance plopped back down in his seat, sighing with content.

Lotor chuckled, shifting back to his normal colors and reaching up to take the beanie off. "You are very clever, my kitten... But, do I need to wear this specific one?" Lotor eyed the design on the beanie. The beanie was black with Pink wording that stated 'I'm Fabulous' with a sunglasses design hanging off the lower part of the S.

Lance burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Aahhhaha, I'm sorry, but it suits you perfectly!" Lotor tossed at Lance's face, earning an 'oof' from the boy. "And pray tell how exactly?"

Lance slipped the beanie on his own head, before reaching over and slipping his fingers through Lotor's hair. "You just are. Anyone who sees you in the whole galaxy will and has fallen in love with you. You are just too fabulous, and yet I get you all to myself." Lance purred.

Before Lotor could speak, Lance had swung a leg over Lotor's and straddled his hips. Lotor looked up at Lance, smiling as Lance leaned down to kiss him. Lotor kept one hand on the driving stick as he slid his other hand up and down Lance's back.

Lance nipped at his lips, tugging at his lower lip gently. Lotor groaned, pulling Lance closer as he kissed him deeply. The two were just getting hot and heavy before a beep startled them apart.

"Now entering Earth's Stratosphere. Please begin slowing down as you arrive to your destination." The automated female-like voice echoed throughout the ship. Lance scowled. "Just when it was getting good!" He pouted. Lotor laughed, pulling Lance back down into a soft kiss. "We will have more time for that later."

Lance nodded, but showed clear signs of needing Lotor. He turned towards their destination and Lotor could see his face light up. He was so excited to see his family again.

"We should be arriving in about an hour." Lotor spoke, and Lance pumped his fists in excitement.

"Woo! Though,i think we need to get you into something more comfortable. Your normal armor is definitely not from any generation on earth, ever." Lance shifted his feet as he turned back towards their bags.

"And luckily, I have just the thing."

Lotor groaned. "Oh quiznak."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTOR ABOUT TO GET FASHIONABLLEEEEE!! Sorry the newest chapter was so late. my PC was being stupid and i couldn't type out the letter "R" for the longest time. so far it is working again, so wooo!!
> 
> As always, comments motivate me, so comment my lovelies!


	24. Love is Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aayy i made fanart of what i imagine their looks to be when they are all dressed up! here is a link to da crappy arts: https://sta.sh/013mxvtxp0go got lazy, and i suck at clothes, or well! I used a base for the humans, and a cat base, so i didnt make those lol just the clothes, hair, and coloring!
> 
> Hey guys! So I totally forgot to mention in the last chapter, that I have been doing research!
> 
> Research for writing? Eewwww. But anyway, because Lance is cuban, and I know very little about the cuban culture, so I was looking it up. Of course the internet is probably not accurate, but it's the best I can do.
> 
> SO, if I, at any point, make a mistake or write something that is offensive (though all im really planning is them speaking in spanish here and there and having a party with certain foods favored in Cuba), please, PLEASE, let me know! I do not want to offend anyone, I love learning about other cultures, but there are always things you have to be careful about. I promise I hate everyone equally! (lol nah I love lots of people, but customer service man, it really makes you realize how stupid people can be)
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

"Is all this really necessary?" Lotor asked, tugging at the bracelets around his wrist. "Well the generals bought all this stuff for you too, it would be silly not to use it." Lance laughed. The two had made it to earth, or part of the earth known as 'California', as explained by Lance. They had landed near the ends of the beach, where their ship would be covered by growing trees and rocks.

"Plus that isn't even that much, but you do look super hot by the way."

Lotor grumbled to himself, feeling comfortable in the human clothes. Lance had dressed him up in loose blue jeans, a white tank top, and a green jacket; similar to what Lance would often wear. Along this, he had the 'I'm Fabulous' Beanie on, despite his protests. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail that hung over his shoulders.

Lotor also had a few thin bands and bracelets around his right wrist, and a low hanging necklace with a small gem intertwined in the wire. Lotor had long since shifted his colors, and was now waiting for Lance, who had disappeared in the back to change.

The two had forgotten that it wasn't just Lotor that had to worry about his looks. Lance, now with a white streak in his hair, pointy ears, altean markings, and yellow scleras, also had to work on changing his appearance.

"How do I look?" Lance asked, jumping out of the small pod like room the ship had to offer, and strutting his stuff towards Lotor.

Lance was wearing skinny jeans with rips in them down to the ankle. He had on the white t-shirt with the two cats that they insisted resembled each other. Along with this, he had on a grey scarf that was snug under his chin. He had a beanie hat on that covered his ears as well, that said "Rebels" on it in simple letters.

Lance also had on big black sunglasses, and a few bands and bracelets on his arm as well. "We are sooo dressed up for California!" Lance whooped, taking the glasses off to grin at Lotor.

Lotor walked up to him and examined him. "You are as stunning as the first night I laid eyes on you." He spoke softly, smiling. Lance blushed, tugging the beanie lower. "I just don't know what to do with my eyes. I can easily just tell my mom I wanted to dye part of my hair white, I may even be able to pass off the altean markings as tattoos, but the yellow in my eyes? I can't wear sunglasses everywhere."

Lotor hummed, taking the sunglasses from Lance and putting them on his face. As if Lotor couldn't get any hotter.

"Try to focus on changing. It isn't something you can just do in an instance, you have to focus." Lotor spoke. Lance nodded, and Lotor took his hands and brought him closer. "Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and envision in your mind, the change of yellow to white."

Lance nodded again, closing his eyes tightly, and scrunching up his nose in an adorable fashion. After a moment of silence, Lance shivered, and blinked. He glanced up at Lotor, and the yellow had been replaced by white. "You did it my love!" Lotor smiled.

Lance grinned, but was panting as he shuddered and released his hold on the change. The white turned back, and Lance was already worn out. "I could barely hold that a few seconds! Why is it so hard?" He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Lotor laughed. "Lance, not one Altean was ever able to hold their first shift for more than a few seconds, you did amazing for your first time." Lotor smiled encouragingly as he brought Lance's hands up to kiss them.

"Yeaahh, but how am I suppose to meet my family?"

He pulled out of Lotor's hands to grab the sunglasses back and shove them on his face. He turned and worked on shoving discarded clothes back in their bags. Lotor looked around thoughtful, before an idea hit him.

"How about, we say it was just what happens when you breathe different air in space?" He spoke slowly. Lance perked up, turning to look at him. "That's not a bad idea, we can always say it will change back to white after some time. That will give me time to practice more so I can hold the shift longer."

Lotor chuckled. "Indeed."

Lance swung his arms lazily around Lotor's neck, standing on his tip-toes to peck Lotor on the cheek. "You are soooo smart." He cooed, laughing. Lotor wrapped his arms around Lance's waist and hoisted him up. "I may be the emperor of the galra someday, I have to be." He smirked, nuzzling Lance's neck.

The two just couldn't get enough of each other. All the time apart had made them yearn for the other so much.

The two had finished packing the clothes Lance had felt the need to throw all over the ship while looking for particular pieces, before heading off the ship. The hot sun hit Lotor's face and made him wince. He could barely see!

"What is this blasted thing. Do the humans need help destroying it?" Lotor growled, throwing snarls at the sun.

He heard a noise behind him, and turned to blink at Lance, who was on his knees and laughing hysterically.

"What is wrong?" He asked, suddenly concerned. Lance was holding his stomach, one hand up to stop Lotor. "No! haaahahaha, I am fine! Oh my god... aahhhh." Lance inhaled deeply, standing up and wiping tears from his eyes.

"That... that Lotor, is called the sun. It isn't evil or anything. Oh my god this is amazing, I can't breathe!" Lance fell into another fit, and Lotor could only throw unwelcoming glares towards the blinding ball of fire.

After about 20 minutes of trying to explain the concept of the sun to Lotor, Lance had finally convinced him to just ignore it and get use to the bright light. The two made their way across the sand, with several eyes following them. Lotor was use to there being several thousand eyes on him, being a prince and all that raided giant planets, but having all these human eyes on him; the whoops, hollers, and whistling made him a tad uncomfortable.

Lance had pulled out a thin rectangular device and called up his mother while they walked. Once they made it to the sidewalk, Lance was speaking excitedly to his mother in spanish. Before long, Lance had hung up his phone, and a car pulled up to beckon them in.

So much was happening so quickly, Lotor couldn't keep up. The two sat in the back of a white car, with a dark skinned man sitting in the front and chatting with Lance in spanish. The two seemed to know each other, and continued to chat and laugh the whole way to their destination.

Lotor didn't mind, he enjoyed listening to the unique language and seeing Lance so excited made him happy. He knew he would have a fun time with Lance together.

As long as his family approved of course.

Before long, the car had pulled up to a giant house, with several smaller houses close by. They were not that far from the beach, and several children were running around, yelling and screaming. Some of the adults noticed the car, and hollered at each other as they made their way over.

Lance turned to grin at Lotor, before hopping out of the car and dashing around it to meet the others.

"Mi familia!(My Family)" Lance yelled, hugging several of them, before getting tackled and pinned down by several of the smaller kids.

"Lance! Lance es aqui!(is here)" the children cried out, a few hitting him with their small buckets and scoops in glee. Lance was laughing as he scrambled up to pick up as many as he could.

Lotor smiled as he got out of the car. The driver said something to him, but Lotor didn't understand so he just shook his head with an apologetic look. The driver turned to go to the trunk and carry the bags to the house. Lotor tried to help, but the driver refused.

With that, Lotor wasn't sure what to do, so he just turned to watch Lance.

"LANCE! Is that you, mi amore (my love)?" A booming voice broke through the crowed, and a short but fast woman stalked up to Lance and frowned at him. "You did not tell me you were coming home!" She frowned, wacking him upside the head. Lance ducked, and laughed. "I am so sorry, mi madre, you know how much I love surprising you! I did tell dad I was coming home though."

That earned another wack to the head. "Para verguenza! He estado muy preocupado!(for shame! I have been very worried!)" Lance's mother continued to yell at him in incredibly fast spanish, while Lance just laughed awkwardly and turned to glance at Lotor.

After calming her down, he grabbed her hand gently and beckoned her to follow. "Mi madre, I wish for you to meet Lotor." He smiled warmly at Lotor, and Lotor smiled shyly at the sturdy woman. "It is with great pleasure that I get to meet you ma'am." Lotor spoke slowly, bowing, and completely nervous. He had never felt so nervous since the first time he had to claim a planet on his own.

Lance's mother looked him up and down, before grasping his hands tightly in her own. "Welcome, Lotor!" She smiled happily. "I am Angelica, and I welcome you to my familia!" She squeezed his hands. Lotor felt all his nervousness just drift away, he felt instantly at ease.

"Thank you kindly, Angelica." He smiled back. She turned to Lance and said something, before Lance shook his head. "No mama, he is my boyfriend, mi amante(my lover)." Angelica blinked for a second, and Lotor instantly froze.

Angelica hooted, clapping her hands together. "Ahhh felicitaciones mi hijo! (congratulations my boy) I knew you would find someone to make you happy someday!" Lance and his mom hugged tightly, before Angelica turned to Lotor.

"Please, you must be tired. Come this way, we will get you a warm bed and some yummy food!" She beckoned the two on. The rest of the people who had formed, were all making their way to the giant house, chatting amongst each other. Lance turned to Lotor, and intertwined their fingers together. "See I told you they would be accepting."

Lotor smiled down at the smaller boy. "It makes me so relieved, though hopefully I can learn your language and customs fast, I don't want to offend anyone."

Lance just laughed as he and Lotor made their way to the giant house, following the smell of delicious food along their path..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read that in Cuba, there is a Cuban Spanish there, versus just the average spanish we are taught in america. I decided to just go with the spanish I know, since they are living in California, rather than in Cuba. Of course that is all my story, the Voltron wiki does not state where his family lives (though it did state that he grew up in a town in Cuba) so I just decided to have them move to California. Why? Cuz I semi know that place more so than Cuba lol.
> 
> Anyway, again if I write anything that is offensive, please let me know. I am writing this story purely for fun, and I am not trying to offend anyone of any culture


	25. Love is Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! So many people who are fluent in spanish came up to me and pointed out my errors. I was never good at spanish back in high school, and I relied too much on that knowledge and friends helping me, so because of all the mistakes, I won't bother trying to have the characters speak spanish. I don't want to keep making mistakes and I don't want to offend anyone, I hope you all understand!
> 
> ALSO, i haven't watched season 6 yet (i know, i am a horrible human bean) so please no spoilers! plus i am not really keeping this story tied with the actual storyline so who caarreeesss XD

The giant group of people had been ushered inside the giant house, and an absolutely gorgeous house at that. There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Beautiful hats and blankets of all different colors and designs were hanging from the walls, it gave it a very homey feel.

All the windows were open and the cool breeze was blowing inside. Everyone was talking at once, among themselves and towards the newest couple. Lotor squeezed Lance's hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

Lance had so far been able to keep the beanie and the sunglasses on, though they both knew they would have to come off at some point. At the very least the sunglasses would. Some women older than Lance came up and gave him giant hugs, forcing Lotor to have to let go of his hand. Before he knew it, the two had been separated and Lotor had a small crowd of his own around him.

In the house alone, there had to be over 40 people. It was a huge house, but Lotor felt like there was no room to breathe.

His own crowd consisted of mostly older people, but a few teenagers and young adults were all trying to talk to him at once.

He put his hands up in defense, and moved back slightly while the group continued to chatter at him like chipmunks. "How old are you?" One of the old gals asked. Lotor very well couldn't say his actual age, so he stuck to saying he was "22." Just a few years older than Lance, hopefully that would be OK.

It was. The older women smiled in agreement, while the younger ones giggled and laughed around him.

One girl, with long black raven hair and brown eyes, had slid near him and leaned up as she spoke. "And how long have you and Lance been together?" She asked curiously.

Lotor smiled; his lover, his kitten. He couldn't help but be happy to talk about anything that had to do with Lance. "We have been together a few months now."

The girl grinned at him. "Is that all?" She commented, making Lotor frowned before she turned and disappeared in the crowd. Something was off with her, he didn't like it.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Angelica yelled, gaining everyone's attention. She was standing up on a chair, so she was taller than most of the people there. "We have tons of food out in the backyard, take the kiddies and go have some fun!"

Everyone hollered in agreement before pushing their way to the back of the house. Everyone was laughing and giddy, and Lotor couldn't help but laugh as well. He glanced around and met his eyes with Lance's. Lance's sunglasses had disappeared, and even from a distant Lotor could see the yellow in his eyes.

Even so, he was smiling and laughing, a small child riding on his shoulders and shouting "Forward!" Over and over.

Lotor followed the crowd, noticing that the girl that had rubbed him the wrong way was standing back and whispering to some other girls and boys her age. Her eyes locked on Lotor and a grin on her face.

Lotor didn't want to think that she may be interested in him, it was obvious that he was taken, but the thought still crossed his mind and made his brows furrow in thought.

Too soon they were outside again, and the blinding light made Lotor wince. Everyone had dissipated in small groups as they headed over to the long table of food. Lotor surveyed the area for Lance and saw him talking to his mom and a few others. Lance noticed Lotor and beckoned him over.

Lotor walked over and Lance immediately slipped his hand into Lotor's. "Lotor, you already met my mom, This is my dad, my two little brothers Marco and Luis, and my big sister Veronica, who is currently over there. Hey V!" Lance shouted.

Said sister turned and smiled at Lance, walking over to say hello, and Lotor's heart dropped. Veronica was the same girl who gave Lotor the weird feeling. She gave Lotor a big smile, but her eyes spoke a different tune. Lotor nodded quickly at her and turned to introduce himself to the rest of the family.

Lance's dad had curly brown hair, the same color as Lance's, and a well trimmed mustache. The two brothers practically looked like twins, both had black hair and bright brown eyes, both had to be no older than 10 years old.

The twins had already attached themselves to Lotor, both sitting on his feet with their arms around his legs, looking up at him with beaming faces. Lotor felt honored that such small beings already found him comfortable to be around. Lotor glanced up to look at Lance's dad and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lotor." Lance's dad spoke, reaching out to shake his hand. Lotor grasped it firmly, nodding back with a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you sir."

"You can call me Diego. I hope you have been taking good care of my boy!" He held on tightly to Lotor's hand, and his brow furrowed as he stared up at Lotor. Lotor quickly nodded again, finding himself to be somewhat nervous around the intimidating man.

"O-of course sir... Diego, I would never hurt him."

Diego released Lotor's hand, guffawing loudly and slapping his leg. "Relax boy! I know my boy Lance can stand up for himself. If you were to hurt him, he would be sure to give you hell."

Diego continued to laugh and Lotor just smiled, turning to Lance who seemed embarrassed. "I know he would, he is incredibly strong."

"Dad stop." Lance blushed, pushing at his dad who just pulled him into a big bear hug. "I do it with love! Plus you never brought a boy or a girl home, so it is about time I was able to meet your lover!" Diego said, squeezing Lance before setting him down.

"And for gods sake, take that ridiculous attire off!" Angelica laughed, tugging off Lance's beanie before he could protest.

Angelica let out a yelp as she dropped his hat and put her hands to her mouth. Veronica looked surprised, but just giggled to herself. Diego was about just as surprised as her and the twins had unlatched themselves from Lotor's legs to jump onto Lance.

"You have white hair!" Marco laughed, reaching up to tug at the white strands. Lance awkwardly laughed and pried himself away from the twins. "I.. i wasn't sure how to tell you mom. It isn't anything serious and it is hard to ex-"

"AND YOUR EARS!" She yelled, moving towards Lance and gripping tightly at one of his pointy ears. Some people nearby had jumped in surprise to her outburst and had turned curiously to witness the display.

Lotor noticed the attention they were bringing, and moved over to step in. "Ma'am, i feel this would be better to discuss behind closed doors."

Angelica turned to stare at him with wide eyes, her mouth open in shock, before she pressed her lips tightly together and nodded. After Diego and Angelica told their other guests that everything was fine and they just wanted to privately chat with their son and his lover, the parents, Lotor, and Lance made their way back into the house.

Veronica stayed with the young twins but she gave Lotor a sly smile before turning away. Once behind closed doors and in the parent's master bedroom, Angelica sat down and placed her head in her hands.

"Are you rebelling or something? What is this? Why did you dye your hair? What did you do to your ears? What is going on? Is he forcing you to make these changes?" She pointed accusingly at Lotor, who blinked in surprise.

"N-no ma'am, I would ne-"

"He wouldn't do that mom! He saved my life!" Lance interrupted them, his fists clenched. The group fell silent and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I really didn't know how to explain any of this to you, so i was hoping to hide it. Of course that was a futile effort, wearing this kind of attire in this heat is just ridiculous. Ughh... ok, mom listen..."

The group fell silent as Lance explained. He mentioned running into Lotor one night, their passion of course left out. He talked about how they had a connection, how his teammates disapproved, those reasons also left out. Lotor began to feel like lying and hiding parts of the truth would forever be in his life, but he would come to accept that.

When Lance talked about the fight between him and Shiro, and how he had almost died if not for Lotor, his mom started bawling and her husband held her tightly in his arms. Lance was tearing up too as he spoke, glancing over at Lotor who quickly moved to his side and grasped his hand firmly, squeezing tightly in reassurance.

"I basically have alien blood in me..." Lance finished, scratching his head with his free hand. "Because of this, my body has gone through changes, but I am still the same Lance who grew up watching cartoons and eating junk food to the point of barfing."

His mother was rubbing at her eyes and his dad was watching her intensely. "Listen son, you know your mother and I will love you no matter what. This will just take getting use to. But as always, we will get use to it and everything will be as it was. And Lotor," Diego looked at Lotor, who turned his attention to the man. "You did what you needed to, to save my son. I cannot thank you enough for bringing him home in one piece."

"Of course sir, I love your son very much, more than I have ever loved anything in my whole life." Lotor turned to smile down at his lover, and Lance teared up even more and wrapped his arms tightly around Lotor's waist.

Angelica tried to say something, but was a crying mess and only bits and pieces of what she would try to say made any sense.

Lance seemed concerned, and reached out to touch her shoulder. "A-are you ok mom? I know this is alot to take in..." Angelica nodded, placing her hand over his to squeeze it and give him a soft smile. Diego chuckled softly. "She is probably just extremely happy you are alive after all you boys went through."

Angelica nodded at that and wiped at her eyes with some tissues nearby. "Please, you boys go out there and get some food, once your mother calms down we will come out." He smiled at both of them before Lance nodded and he and Lotor walked out of the room.

Instead of going back into the backyard, Lance took Lotor's hand and tugged him upstairs. "I want to show you something." Lance said quietly, his voice cracking slightly. Lotor nodded and followed.

Before long they found themselves on a huge deck high above the ground. There was an adorable set of white chairs surrounding a white table. The sun was beginning to set in the horizon, and it colored the ocean in beautiful waves of colors. Lotor had never seen anything so beautiful, the dazzling light reflecting off of the water, it was majestic.

"Whenever i need some time to myself, i come up here. My family is huge, if you can't tell. Sometimes it gets chaotic, and around here there is no place to hide that is quiet, except this deck. This is basically my special place. None of my siblings or other family members come here, and they never bother me if i sit here. While growing up here, i would never have time to myself unless i was on this deck. When i went into space, when i became a member of Voltron, sometimes it was so quiet, I missed the chaos here." Lance spoke, his eyes following the waves of the water that crashed against each other.

"But i always knew that if and when i came back home, this deck would be waiting for me, for any moment i needed to catch for myself. It was always my special deck, someplace where I could just close my eyes and drift away, but i had always wanted to share it with someone... and I decided that, that someone, has to be you." Lance continued, turning to look up at Lotor.

Lotor smiled warmly, wrapping his arms tightly around Lance and bringing him into a soft, warm hug. "I am honored to be chosen, amongst all the friends and family you have here."

Lance tilted his head up, tears in his eyes and a big smile on his lips. "I love you so much Lotor."

Lotor bent down, decreasing the distant between their lips as he spoke softly, "And I love you, my kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a potato. Comment lovelies!


	26. Love is Chaois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEYYY I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have been crazy busy with work, working fulltime plus some, so it has been tough. I am also an artist and had a load of commissions i had to finish, and those came first, but i am back and ready to rumble!

Time spent vacationing went by quickly for the loving duo. Lance and Lotor had zero time to themselves for days, constantly joining family activities and playing with the young children on the beach.

Lance's parents had warmed up to the changes Lance's body had gone through, though Lotor could still sense uneasiness from his mother. Even the rest of the family got use to Lance's new look rather quickly, though they only got a short explanation of 'living in space leads to temporary changes'.

Nonetheless, everything was going fine and both Lance and Lotor were having a blast without having to worry about attacks from aliens and other creatures.

They were on their 4th day on Earth, and Lotor was lazing underneath an umbrella while watching Lance play with his young nieces and nephews. Lotor had on a pair of black swim trunks and had his feet shoved deep into the sand.

Lotor did not care much for the heat that the blazing sun brought upon them, but he made do best he could in the shade. Lotor and Lance had discovered on their 2nd day on earth that Lotor's skin was very delicate against the sun.

As a Galran man, Lotor was use to the dark more, and even the soft light that the planets he invaded had, were never as harsh as the sun on earth. Even so, Lotor enjoyed the fresh air, and refused Lance's protests to stay inside.

During their few first days on earth, Lance's sister Veronica had made it clear she wasn't going to leave him alone. She would often catch him just as he was leaving Lance's side, and flirt him up. She never went far, but Lotor was losing patience. He wanted to speak to Lance about it, but he knew family was important to Lance, and he didn't want to hurt him by speaking ill of his sister.

As Lotor watched Lance playing in the water, tossing a giant ball back and forth with the little ones, Lotor smiled at himself. Lance looked happy, much happier than he was when Lotor first ran into him in the bar. Sure Lance had been relaxing and looking for a good time, but this was the first time Lotor saw Lance enjoying his time and having fun.

Of course the love-making was a different story entirely. Lotor chuckled, though feeling a bit restless. It had been a while since he and Lance had been intimate, and he was itchy to hold Lance in his arms.

Just as Lotor's mind started to wander, a body moved in front of his eyes, forcing him to blink up at the figure.

"Hey Lotor!" A chirpy high pitch voice spoke. Lotor winced. Veronica. He was frustrated. He wanted to just relax, and watch his lover enjoy their vacation. Lotor stood up, picking up the unbrella to hold against his shoulders. Veronica had on very short shorts and a pink bikini top that was tied behind her neck.

"Hello, Veronica." He spoke slowly, glad he was much taller than her. She giggled, curling a strand of her raven hair in between her fingers. Veronica leaned closer, looking up at him. "Are you really dating my little brother?" She asked.

Lotor narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I told you the first time and I will continue to say it, I love him and he loves me."

"Oh really?"

Lotor frowned. "Of course. Can I help you with something?" He asked quickly, wanting to get her away from him as nicely as possible. Veronica laughed lightly. "I just can't imagine why such a sexy man such as yourself would go for such a childish boy like him! I do believe I am more suited for your tastes."

With that, Veronica reached out to run a soft hand up Lotor's arm. Lotor flinched, taking a step back, which only spurred on the younger female.

"You tease!" She giggled, following and running her hand up to his neck. Lotor snarled, his inner galra fighting to take over. "Don't touch me!" He clenched his hands, glaring daggers at her.

Veronica blinked, surprised, but laughed, running her other hand slipping behind her neck. "I find you irresistible Lotor, leave Lance. Come with me instead." Veronica purred, tugging at the strings holding her bikini top. It seemed as if Veronica wouldn't be taking a no for an answer this time.

Lotor realized what she was doing, and for some reason was able to calm down his inner beast instantly. He felt as if he understood her. She was a good girl, she was just craving attention, the kind that he could not give. He reached around and gripped at her hand, stopping her. Veronica was surprised and looked up at him.

"Please don't. Have more respect for yourself. You are an amazing woman. You can find a man who will respect and love you without you having to bare yourself to them."

Veronica was taken aback. She moved away from him and just stared at him, before running a hand through her hair. "Woooww... no one has ever talk to me like that before." She looked thoughtful and Lotor sighed with relief.

"I can understand that feeling of wanting something Veronica, I really do. But you need to understand that my craving lies with wanting Lance, and Lance alone." Veronica kept quiet and crossed her arms, her eyebrows furrowing.

He glanced over at the sea and saw Lance was still playing with the kids, this time one was on his shoulders flailing her little arms while Lance galloped around in the water. He chuckled, before turning back to Veronica. "You will find someone who will love you as much as I love Lance."

Veronica hung her head, a disappointed look on her face. "I guess... well I mean, if you know Lance so well, you know one thing about the family."

Lotor raised an eyebrow, and Veronica met his eyes with hers and smiled. "We never give up when we want something." Veronica laughed, before jumping towards Lotor, startling him and causing him to fall back.

Lotor hit the sand hard, the umbrella flying as the sun hit his eyes with a piercing gaze. He struggled to blink, and felt sand slip around his hands as he tried to sit up. He narrowed his eyes and saw Veronica sitting on his lap, her bikini top cast away.

She purred, running her hands up his chest as she pressed her breasts against him. "See?" She smirked. "Isn't this so much better? A soft body is always better than a tough one. My body is smooth, scar-free. You are more than welcome to feel me up if you want." She whispered the rest in his ear, and he shuddered.

He was extremely angry. He had tried to help Veronica, and she was making it a game. He was not some plaything that could be tossed around. He was faithful to one person, and one person alone.

"Get off me woman!" Lotor growled, trying to shove her off without touching her chest. She only cooed and pressed against his hands, making a rather lewd expression. "Come on, you know you want this." She ground her hips against his, and Lotor felt his face heat up.

No he was not attracted to her, but his nether-regions have been aching for Lance to the point any sort of pressure would make him freeze.

Lotor gripped her arms, shoving her away forcefully, he was much stronger than a normal human, but he didn't want to hurt her, even though he wanted her the quiznak away from him. Veronica landed on the sand with an 'oof' and she glared at him as she moved to sit on her knees.

"Why are you rejecting me? I am beautiful! You are gorgeous! We are perfect for eachother!"

"Because I am with Lance!" Lotor nearly yelled, not wanting to be too loud and cause a scene. "Have some decency, cover yourself up." Lotor bent down and grabbed the blanket he had been laying on and shoved it towards Veronica. He was done being kind, he wanted her gone

Veronica reached up as if to take the blanket, but instead grabbed Lotor's wrist and yanked him down hard. Lotor yelled, before falling on top of her. He had managed to land with his hands on either side of her head, buried in the sand, but the situation was still unpleasant.

"Don't mess with me!" Lotor growled in her face. Veronica scrunched up her noise, winking at him, before making a loud noise between a shriek and a moan. Before Lotor could react, Veronica grabbed his neck, pulling him down with surprising strength and pressing a tight-lipped kiss on his lips. Lotor fought back the urge to vomit, her lips felt like slimy worms with all the lipstick she had on, and the strong smell of perfume was nauseating. Lotor finally pulled back, yelling angrily as he jumped up, backing away from her. He was just about to speak his mind, before a small voice spoke up.

"...Lotor? What's... what's going on?" Lotor felt his blood run cold, and he turned towards Lance, who had come running at the noise. His face was pale, and Lotor could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

"Lance.. it isn't what you think, let me explain." Lance looked broken, his eyes welled up with tears. He glanced between Veronica and Lotor, before turning and running away. Lotor felt his heart drop as he took a hesitant step towards where Lance had been, before yelling out his name in despair.

"LANCE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	27. Love is Trusting

"La-Lance wait!" Lotor shouted, he started to run after Lance before Veronica laced her arms around his, holding him in place.

"Where do you think you are going?" She hissed, raising an eyebrow. "Forget about him. He is immature and a brat. I am more your style." She pressed her body against his arm, still topless and persistent.

Lotor had enough, his eyes flashed for a second, returning to the normal yellow sclera before shifting back to the normal pair of eyes he was sporting. Lotor yanked his arm roughly out of her grasp, earning a yell in disgust.

"Do NOT touch me woman!" Lotor growled. His features turning sinister, and making Veronica surprised. "You are Lance's family, so I was trying to treat you with respect, but seeing how you won't treat me the same way, I have no reason to do that. Listen carefully."

Lotor leaned down to her level, his face twisting into disgust. "Never tough me with that disgusting squishy body of yours. The overuse of your perfume makes me want to vomit. I love Lance with all my heart and I will NOT let anyone get in the way of that. Do you understand?" He hissed. Veronica's hands were visibly shaking, but she simply crossed her arms in front of her chest and made a "humph" sound.

"I thought you were a gentleman! You are a disgusting asshole! I will make sure my parents disapprove of your relationship with my brother! I hope you die alone!"

Lotor sneered at her, his composure fading. "I would rather die alone then be with someone like you, bitch."

Veronica gasped, letting out an angry shout and stomping one of her feet; a true spoiled brat. Veronica twisted around, grabbing her bikini top and pointing an angry finger at Lotor. "Fuck you!" She growled, turning and storming off.

Lotor was tempted to go after her, he was itching for a physical fight, the blood in his body boiling. But now was not the time. Lotor took in a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down before turning to chase after Lance, who was long gone by now.

Lotor stopped by the towel and umbrella he had been laying on, rummaging through the small bag he had with him to find a hair tie. He tied back his long white hair in a loose low ponytail. The wind blew softly at the strands of hair that cascaded along his face. He moved to close the bag, and noticed the small box that his mother had given him. He knew what he had to do.

Lotor grabbed the small box, holding it tenderly in his hand before turning and running off in the direction he last saw Lance.

'I'm coming Lance. I will make this right.' Lotor thought, determination fueling his body as he moved.

'W-What did I just see?' Lance thought to himself, the blood pounding in his ears as he ran. The pounding of his feet and the harsh breathing was deafening. Lance had been running along the shore, running until there were no longer beach goers around.

He had been having fun with the younger kids, splashing water towards them and having battles where one kid sat on his shoulder and fought another pair. It had all been fun until he heard his sister yell. Lance had turned towards the beach, and he could make out legs tangled together but couldn't make out much more than that.

He had become worried that his sister had been attacked, some sicko pervert that had been lurking around the beach perhaps. After making sure the kids he was playing with would be OK, he had turned and ran towards his sister.

Lance's heart had dropped when he had found the one person he loved more than anything, on top and kissing his sister. Lotor had jumped off of her and was about to say something, and that was when Lance had decided to speak up. Lotor's face had dropped when he saw Lance, and Lance couldn't take hearing whatever excuse Lotor had.

Lance was so lost in thought that he tripped over a big rock and tumbled down into the sand. He sat up, coughing out sand and groaning. He turned and looked at the sky, dark clouds hinting at rain were on their way from the horizon.

'A fitting setting for something this depressing I suppose.' Lance thought, hanging his head as he stood up, brushing sand off his trunks.

Lance knew what he saw, as clear as day. Lotor was interested in his sister... but Lance also couldn't help but think that the situation was a bit too... well T.V. Drama-like. He knew Lotor loved him to the moon and back, but the sight of him and Veronica together was heavy on his mind.

Lance pondered on the thought that he should have stayed and listened to what Lotor had to say, Lance was certain there was a misunderstanding, but his legs had moved all on their own and now here he was, alone and will eventually be soaked in the rain.

Lance looked around and noticed a small cave nearby. Lance made his way inside and slide along one of the walls as he sat down; his arms curled around his legs. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to talk to Lotor now, especially after he ran away so dramatically like that.

Lance watched the sky as the dark clouds got closer. The pounding sound of thunder was heard and small bolts of lightning decorated the sky. As the rain softly fell, Lance couldn't help but play back all the sweet memories he had of Lotor.

Sure they started off rocky, it was suppose to be just a one-night stand, but Lotor had lit a fire inside Lance that he had not known about. Before Lance knew it he was crazy for Lotor. He knew he was immature, especially because he ran away instead of addressing the issue. He still had a lot of growing up to do, but regardless of his childish behaviors, Lotor still loved him. Lotor, who was hundreds of years old, choose a young kid like him to be his partner. Lotor, who could have probably any mate in the world, a gorgeous alien, a hunky brute, but no, he choose Lance.

The two connected not just in body, but in soul. They were connected by fate, and Lance loved Lotor so much.

Lance felt warm tears slip down his cheeks and land on his knees, he groaned, wiping at his eyes roughly as he shivered. The once warm sun was now hidden by the rushing of the cascading downpour, and the temperature was also dropping.

Lance knew he would have to head back to his parent's house soon, but he decided to wait for the rain to calm down.

Lance's ears perked up as a small voice was heard through the loud rain. Lance knew his hearing had enhanced since he changed with the help of Lotor's help, but to be able to pick out a sound from the loud rushing of the rain was surprising.

He couldn't make out the words or who's voice it belonged to, but he had a pretty clear idea. After all, wasn't his whole love just some T.V. Drama?

Lance stood up, peering out of the cave and getting his head soaked in seconds as he tried to see through the large drops.

The sky was dark, and the rain left a low white mist along the shore, but Lance could make out a body running towards his general direction. Lance's heart jumped in hope as he saw Lotor running towards him. Lotor hadn't seen him yet, and his body was soaked to the bone. Lotor's head was jerking left to right as he called out Lance's name over and over again.

Lotor's eyebrows were furrowed in concern as he continued to look, he looked visibly upset. Lance finally decided to just tell his body to forget about what had happened; the urge to hide was great, but Lotor was trying to find him for a reason.

Lance felt a small smile play at his lips as he took a few steps out of the cave, he was soaking as he cupped his hands around his mouth.

"LOTORRR!" Lance screamed as loud as he could through the rain. Lotor stopped moving, and his head turned right into the direction of Lance. His eyes locked onto Lance's, and within seconds he rushed towards Lance and pulled him into a big hug.

"Lance! Thank quiznak I found you!" Lotor was breathing heavily, and Lance couldn't help but laugh with tears streaming his own face.

"You really go all out." Lance said, taking Lotor's hand and pulling him towards the cave.

After the two had gotten in the cave and calmed down, Lotor pulled Lance down to sit in front of him.

"Lance.. please let me explain. That situation wasn't what it looked liked, I-"

"I know Lotor. You bring me home to have a fun vacation and then cheat behind my back... I... I know that very well, but just seeing that made my heart twist and my body move on its own."

Lotor had a sad expression as he reached forward and took Lance's hands in his. "Lance, I love you more than the entire world. If you asked me to give up everything, that means my right as a galran man, my right as the Prince of the Galra; I would. I would do whatever it takes to be with you."

Lance started blushing like mad, his face burning up as he tugged his hands away. "S-such a bold confession. I love you too.. but I wouldn't ask you to give up so much for me."

"If it means I can show you how devoted I am to you, I am more than willing."

Lance shook his head, and looked down at his hands as he twiddled his thumbs. "I understand. So what happened exactly with you and my sister?"

Lotor took a deep breath before he spoke. "From the moment I met your sister, she appeared to show signs of being interested in me. Right off the bat I told her I was you boyfriend and would be faithful. For days she had been flirty with me, but because family is important, I tried to just ignore it. Needless to say, she went too far on the beach.. She was persistent and I urged her to leave me alone in a kind manner, but she managed to pull me down while she was... topless, and make the scene you saw even more unpleasant."

Lance scratched the back of his head and sighed. "My sister has always been... well someone who knows what she wants. She isn't the type to try to take someone else's belongings though, so I didn't think there would be an issue at all with you meeting my family... I'm sorry Lotor. I know I overreacted, I know you would never betray me."

Lotor moved to his knees as he pulled Lance into another hug. "Do not be sorry. I know if I saw you being close with someone other than me I would be furious."

Lance chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around Lotor's back. "Though I am surprised you didn't blow up on my sister, you have gotten good at containing that natural anger you galrans are known for.

Lotor leaned back, using one of his hands to press lightly against Lance's left cheek. "I did blow up on her a tad after you ran away. I do apologize, I know how much family means to you, and I would never want to come in between you and your sister."

"Pfft, screw her!" Lance said, a small grin on his face. "She tried to take away my man, I should have just gotten in her face and slapped the bitch out of her."

Lotor smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance's face. "I love you so much my kitten." Lance kissed back happily, relief spreading through his body as Lotor slowly moved Lance back until he was laying on his back with Lotor above him.

Lance had a light tint of blush on his cheeks as Lotor leaned up to look at him. Lotor's damp hair slide down his shoulder in its ponytail as he smiled. "So, I remember you mentioning something about 'belongings'?"

Lance moved his arms up to wrap around Lotor's neck as he looked thoughtful. "Well of course, you are mine. No one elses."

Lotor purred, leaning down and pressing an opened mouth kiss to Lance's neck. Lance groaned lightly, feeling himself aching for more.

"I will always be yours Lance. And you are mine, forever. Now... how about I warm you up?" Lotor smirked with a lustful gaze looking up and down Lance's body.

Lance arched his back slightly, pulling Lotor down into another kiss.

"Please do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Smut!!
> 
> Comment my lovelies!


	28. Love is Proposing

The loud rushing of the storm outside muffled the panting and moans that slipped from Lance's lips. Lotor was pressing heated opened-mouth kisses to every inch of Lance's body that he could reach. Part of him wished they weren't doing this on the cold floor of a cave, but it will do. Anything for the sake of privacy.

"Be as loud as you want my kitten." Lotor purred into Lance's ear. Lance shivered, his face heating up as he covered his face with his arms, embarrassed. Lotor slid his hands along Lance's sides and pressed a kiss to the nap of his neck. Lotor chuckled, leaning back to remove Lance's trunks as well as his own.

After a moment of thought, Lotor bundled up both swimwear together and leaned over Lance who peeked at him from around his arms. Lotor very tenderly lifted Lance's head and placed the trunks, wet as they may be, under his head as a sort of pillow.

"I wish we were doing this somewhere a bit more, well comfortable, but I am happy to finally have some alone time with you." Lotor said, smiling. Lance blushed and leaned up to wrap his arms tightly around Lotor in a big hug. He kissed Lotor's neck softly as he spoke. "Anywhere with you is comfortable."

He leaned back to flash Lotor the dazzling smile Lotor had come to love, and as Lotor leaned forward to capture his lips, Lance stopped him. "Wait, I want you to change back."

Lotor titled his head slightly, puzzled. "Change back?" Lance nodded.

"You're appearance is still human like, the skin color and the whites of your eyes. I want you to change back to who you are, even if it is just a simple change... I mean I dunno, I just love you for who you are so..." Lance started to get flustered, but Lotor only found it more adorable. He shifted back to his normal colors and pressed a light kiss to Lance's lips.

"Better?" He asked in a low voice. Lance smiled and nodded. "Yes.." He whispered as Lotor leaned them back down as he slowly caressed and warmed up every inch of Lance's body. Lance was reacting to every touch as his dick twitched and spasmed with need. Lotor leaned down to capture one of Lance's nipples in his teeth and earned a loud gasp.

He looked up to watch Lance through the locks of his white hair as he sucked and nipped rather roughly on one. Lance moaned and writhed underneath him in pure pleasure, his hands sliding into Lotor's hair to grip a handful tightly.

Lotor hummed, working on the other nipple until both were perky and marked. He leaned up to kiss Lance deeply as he ground his hips into Lance's. Lance moaned against his lips before leaning away slightly.

"W-wait... I want.. I want to do it." Lance says breathlessly. Lotor leans back onto his knees, amused. "Do what, my kitten?"

Lance licked his lips as he sat up slowly, his eyes darting down towards Lotor's throbbing member. It had been so long since they had done it, but he could never forget the girth of Lotor's glorious dick. The shape of it, its uniqueness compared to that of a normal penis. He had been wanting to please Lotor as much as he had done to him, and now was the perfect chance.

Lance leaned down onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly towards Lotor. Lotor took in the sight of Lance slowly swaying his hips as he got closer. He had given Lance plenty of blow jobs, but this was the first time Lance was going to do it, and he would admit that he was so unbelievably turned on.

Lance reached forward and softly wrapped his hand around Lotor's dick. Lotor's dick jumped at the contact, and Lotor let out a soft breathless moan. Lance moved closer and studied the large member. The first time he had seen it in the hotel room, he was shocked by how different it was compared to a normal dick, but he had been curious and ended up having the night of his life. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the white tip, and Lotor inhaled sharply.

Lance ran his fingers along the bumps of his dick before opening his mouth and taking the tip inside. Lotor hung his head as Lance slid his tongue along the sides and around the tip. Lance felt his own dick get hot at the sensations.

Lotor's dick twitched and heated up inside Lance's warm mouth as he slowly moved further and further down. His hands slipped down to Lotor's three balls and squeezed them lightly. Lotor let out a surprised moan but said nothing as Lance continued to play.

Lance glanced up between his bangs to look at Lotor, and was surprised to find the older Galra man flushed and breathing heavily. He was acting as if it was his first time. 'Or it has just been too damn long.' Lance thought. He tried to open the back of his throat and go down further, but ended up jerking back and gagging.

"D-don't push yourself Lance." Lotor panted out, leaning forward to press a hand to Lance's back. Lance had spit slipping along his lips as he shook his head, disappointed in himself. "I want to please you, like you have for me all those times."

Lotor ran soothing circles along Lance's back as he smiled. "You make me happier than you could ever know. And we have plenty of time together, you can learn at your own pace. But for now-" With this Lotor pushed Lance back down onto the ground, his head nestled into the swim trunks as Lotor spread Lance's legs. "I want to be in you more than anything." Lotor purred. Lance smiled, pulling Lotor's head down to kiss him deeply.

The two shared a heartfelt kiss until Lotor kissed down to his jawline and slowly pressed a slim finger into Lance's tight hole. Lance shivered slightly, his legs automatically spreading wider to allow better access.

"It... it has been so l-long.." Lance groaned, his eyes tight in concentration. "That may be so, but your body certainly hasn't forgotten me." Lotor chuckled as he watched Lance's dick twitch in anticipation. Lotor could easily shove in two more fingers, and soon enough Lance was a mewling mess. He had one hand holding tightly onto the swim trunks under his head, and the other clawing lightly at the ground, before finding a rock to hold onto.

Lance's half-lidded eyes looked up at Lotor as his mouth hung open. Lotor leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. "I want to fill you up, and impregnate you." Lotor said in a low rumbling voice. Lance shivered, arching his back and moving his hips towards Lotor's fingers. "P-please... aahh, hurry.. I need you inside me.." Lance whined.

Lotor leaned back, pulling out his fingers and slowly pressing his curved dick inside Lance. Lance shivered and tensed up at the feeling, and as soon as a cry slipped from Lance's lips, Lotor froze. "Do you need a second?" Lotor asked. His mind was going crazy and he just wanted to pound into Lance relentlessly, but patience is key. Lance nodded, adjusting his back slightly. He mumbled a small sorry and Lotor felt his heart soften. "Don't be sorry love, it has been a while, I don't want you in any pain."

Lotor kissed his forehead encouragingly and waited for Lance to signal him to keep moving. Soon enough Lotor was thrusting deeply inside Lance and enjoying each moan and cry from Lance's soft lips.

"Ahh..nnngg L-Lotor.. please f-faster... aahnnn." Lance managed to moan out, and Lotor was happy to oblige. He lifted one of Lance's legs over his shoulder and pressed his hands firmly against the ground on either sides of Lance as he pounded into Lance. Each thrust made Lance's moans grow louder, and it wasn't until Lotor's dick began to curve more and hit Lance's prostate with each thrust that his moans became yells of pleasure.

"Ahhnn.. Lot-Lotor... c-clo.. ahhnn!" Lance couldn't even finish his sentence before he came hard. Strips of the white cum covered his chest as he was breathing hard. His eyes locked onto Lotor's as Lotor continued to pound into him before coming himself seconds later. He filled Lance up as cum slipped around his dick and out of Lance's hole. Lance placed a hand onto his belly and moaned.

"Ahh... I need to get use to this, Galra men sure come a lot."

Lotor groaned in a low voice as he pulled out and watched his own cum slip out of Lance. "It has been so long, I was saving up for you." Lotor moved to lay next to Lance, and Lance quickly moved the wadded up swim trunks over for them both to lay their heads.

Lotor pulled Lance against him, and Lance shivered, not just because of the cum slipping out of him, but the cold air that the heavy rains brought. Lance snuggled happily against Lotor though, and slipped one of his hands into Lotor's, giving it a squeeze. "I love you so much Lotor." He smiled at Lotor before burying his face against Lotor's chest. Lotor smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Lance's forehead, nuzzling his face into the brown and white mess of hair. "I love you too Lance."

"I know this is cheesy to say.. but, I hope we get to stay together until the day we die." Lance said after a moment, keeping his face hidden. Lotor suddenly remembered the box he had brought with him, and couldn't remember where he had left it. He stood up and looked around, while a curious Lance studied him closely.

"What are you looking for?" He asked.

"I dropped something important when found you, all I had in my thoughts were you, so I let go of it without meaning to." Lotor looked around, it was so dark outside, as the heavy rains fell and the dark clouds covered up the sun, that even Lotor's great eye-sight was having trouble.

He left the cave despite Lance's shouts and looked around in the rain. Before long, and to his relief, he spotted the box, wet but unscathed, around a bunch of rocks in the sand. He picked it up and checked the insides to make sure it was OK, before heading back into the cave, drenched yet again.

"You seriously just walked out into the open butt naked?" Lance laughed and shook his head. Lotor had totally forgot, and looked down at his own naked body. He chuckled. "Like I said, it was important."

Lance had slipped on his own swim trunks, and handed Lotor his before shivering. "As soon as we can get back to the house, I need to take a refreshing shower, and some hot chocolate!" He grinned. Lotor nodded in agreement, slipping his trunks back on before turning to Lance.

"Before we leave.. I would like to ask you something." Lotor seemed a bit nervous, which confused Lance but he just nodded and urged Lotor to continue.

"I fell in love with you on first sight back in the bar, I spotted you from a ways away and couldn't take my eyes off you. When you decided to join me on your own free will and we became connected, I was unbelievably happy. Discovering you were my enemy was a rough beginning, but we have made our way past that and I could not be happier."

Lance smiled, blushing slightly, memories of that one night still playing in his mind. "I will never forget it. I was deeply attracted to you, and even though we went through a lot of hardships, mostly because of team Voltron, I wouldn't wish anything to be different, because it meant I got to be with you in the end."

Lotor blushed at this, running a hand through his soaked hair, this was all new to him, and the territory he was about to enter was unknown and a bit unnerving. He took a deep breath and smiled. "I am glad you feel the same Lance, I love you so much... and that's why, I wanted to give you this." Lotor lifted the box up as Lance's eyes locked onto it, before continuing.

"You see, hundreds to thousands of years ago, when Galra men and women proposed to their mate, they would go in search of special rare gems and stones throughout the universe that were befitting for their loved one. These days, with how the universe is, galra men and women tend to pass down the special proposal items that have created to their children, in hopes they will one day find someone special in their hearts. However, I know no gem, not even a diamond would ever compare to you, for you yourself are my precious diamond." Lotor was watching Lance's reactions throughout his explanation, and the realization of what Lotor was leading up to had dawned on Lance's face the moment he had mentioned the word "proposed".

"L-Lotor..." Lance started, but Lotor continued.

"I understand the customs of how humans propose, so I will do the same. I know it may be a bit weird for me to be doing this right after we had intercourse, but I feel it is the best time, as we are finally alone and I have wanted to do this for a while now."

With that said, Lotor got down on one knee and opened up the box towards Lance. "So, Lance, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Or rather, becoming my prince, and possibly future king. To stay by my side for the rest of our lives?"

Lance's hands flew to his mouth as tears slipped down his cheeks. His legs were shaking as he cried, looking at the beautiful jewelry that was in the box. Instead of a ring, it was a beautifully made earring with a chain that loops up and attaches to the edges of the ear. The earring itself was made of pure gold, with a beautiful white diamond placed on it. The diamond seemed to have specks of purple inside it, radiating a gorgeous color even without the shine of the sun.

Lotor spoke up again while Lance stared at the box in his hands, "I know it is not a ring like humans usually wear, and if you would rather not have your ear pierce, I am sure I can have the diamond taken off and placed on a ring, if you so please. Or if you would rather go simple, I can al-"

"Lotor, stop." Lance interrupted him, moving closer and falling to his knees. "I love it. And I love you. I would love nothing more then to spend the rest of my life with you. I would never want something this precious to be changed."

Lotor's ears perked up as he and Lance became eye-level. "So, is that a yes?" He asked.

Lance laughed, throwing himself at Lotor as the words "Yes, yes!" slipped out over and over. Lotor wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, standing up and spinning him around, finally feeling that his life was complete.

"I love you so much Lotor!" Lance cried, pressing tender kisses all over Lotor's face, who could only smile as tears of his own slipped along his cheeks.

"I love you too, so much." Lotor said softly, releasing Lance as he slowly took the chain earring out of its box. "Would you like me to put this in now, or wait until we get back to the house."

Lance shook his head. "As if I could wait another second! I want to wear it now." He smiled. The two sat down on their butts as Lotor tenderly worked on pressing the sharp part of the earring in Lance's left ear without hurting him. Lance could only watch Lotor's face scrunch up in concentration with loving eyes. All he felt was a light prick on his ear before the earring was set in place, along with the chain being snapped lightly onto the outer part of his ear. The chain hung about 2 inches under his ear, and Lance tentatively traced the small chain to the diamond before beaming at Lotor happily.

"We will have to prepare a ceremony as soon as we can. I was thinking we could have it here on earth, where your family could also join, since they seem willing to accept us." Lotor commented, closing the now empty jewelry box with a snap. Lance nodded. "I would love that, more than anything."

Lotor leaned forward to press their foreheads together, sighing happily. "I will always cherish you. And as the man who proposed, it is the duty of mine to offer up one wish of whatever you would like. Every Galra man and women who propose will do whatever they can to make their betrothed happy. So, what would you like? A kingdom of your own? Gold? You name the price, I will move the universe for you."

Lance smiled, it was such a big honor for him, that even though he was still human, he would still receive the love and expectations that all the galra cared for. Luckily for him, he didn't need to ponder on what to choose, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I don't need any of that, all I want is to be able to spend my days happily with you. Though I guess I do have one request." Lance laced his arms around Lotor's neck, smiling to the point his cheeks were going to hurt. Lotor placed his hand on one of Lance's arms and smiled back. "Anything, just name it."

"I want to have children with you." Lance breathed. Lotor looked surprised, leaning back slightly, before moving back to stare at Lance. "Really? With me?"

Lance laughed. "Duh! Who else! I heard with the help of druid magic, it is possible for a male to get pregnant. And even though we have joked about it, I really do want to have children with you."

Lotor's smile turned into a wide one as he crushed Lance against him. "I would be honored to fulfill that request. Though while druid magic would help, because you have galran/altean blood running through you, it may not even be needed Both Galra men and women are able to reproduce. We can run some tests back on the ship, but it is possible you are already able to have children."

Lance leaned back to press a kiss to Lotor's lips. "I would like that."

The two spent some more time quietly talking or just cuddling before the rain finally stopped. It was roughly 8pm, so the sun was already almost hidden behind the horizon, and Lance never let go of Lotor's hand as they made their way back.

The large house had most of the lights on as Lotor and Lance made their way inside. A few relatives were still awake watching TV, but everyone else was already in bed, exhausted after a day full of fun. Lance tugged Lotor over to the kitchen so he could make them some hot chocolate, but skidded to a stop when Veronica happened to be in there. She was in a t-shirt and jeans, and when she saw Lotor and Lance, she let out an angry huff.

"Took you guys long enough. Everyone was wondering where you were! Lance you really acted like a child just running away. Like you lost a toy or something." She spoke, glaring at Lance and refusing to look at Lotor. Lance let go of Lotor's hand his face expressionless as he took a step forward and slapped Veronica in the face.

Veronica stumbled back against the table and whipped her head back to snarl at him. "What the hell Lance!"

Lance took a step back and reached for Lotor's hand as he stared back at Veronica.

He spoke slowly and made a point that he was not in the mood for her games.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on what belongs to me again, got it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies! I worked really hard on this one!


	29. Love is Dealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this next chapter took so long to get out! Been having a bit of a rough time. Long story short, my mom is not very nice to me, and often makes me feel useless and worthless. Nothing i say ever changes anything, and it is always my fault. Soo it was kind of hard to work on the story when i was in a depressed mood, but i tried. I am happy with how it turned out and it is a lot longer than i planned, so i hope you like!

Lance had grown up knowing one rule extremely well from his parents; Always protect family. Family is everything.

Lance had lived most of his life abiding by that rule very well, loving and caring for his family members. As he grew older, he found himself breaking that rule over and over again.

First by leaving and hurting his Voltron family by leaving with Lotor, and then by slapping his sister for the first time over her trying to break up Lotor and him. He had never once laid a hand on any of his family members or friends, granted though, the bitch had it coming. Lotor was his family now, and always will be.

Veronica and Lance and ended up in an all out brawl on the kitchen floor before family members in the living room had stepped in and broke them apart. Veronica was spitting out profanity, and Lance seemed lifeless with his expressionless face. He had been upset and angry many times, but this was the first time he was in absolute seething rage. Veronica had tried to take what belonged to HIM, and tried to separate them so she could have a meaningless fling before Lance and Lotor returned to space; whether together or apart. She didn't care, and Lance would not allow someone, even a family member, to break apart someone he considered family.

Lance and Lotor were now in the guest bedroom, the door closed and locked, and the screeching sounds of the disgusting siren Veronica still ringing in Lance's ears. Lotor had remained silent the whole time, offering his hand as comfort by running it in circles gently on Lance's back. Lance had calmed down a bit since entering the room, but the scene of Veronica nearly naked with Lotor made him pound a fist into the bed they were sitting on as he gritted his teeth hard.

Lance winced in pain as he felt his teeth pierce into his gums and the copper taste of blood slowly filled his mouth. He opened his mouth and reached towards his teeth, surprised to find his canine teeth rather sharp. "Wha-," he gaped in surprise, the anger disappearing instantly.

"When galra men and women get angry, our canine teeth tend to sharpen out and give us a more aggressive and alpha like look. I guess you have gained many more traits from my blood then I expected." Lotor spoke softly, never stopping his hand from its circular soothing motion.

Lance sighed, shifting himself so he could lay against Lotor's chest. The two had gotten dressed in loose t-shirts and shorts once arriving back to their rooms and out of the cold. Lotor shifted his legs out of the way to pull him closer as Lance snuggled in his arms. The light from the glowing moon illuminated their room as Lance and Lotor cuddled.

"I've never hit anyone before, not family, friends, bullies, no one... I.. I can't believe I hit my sister..." Lance looked down at his hands, the light from the moon illuminating every inch of his skin. Lotor could sense Lance's regret, and slide his hands into both of Lance's; squeezing tightly. "The blood flowing through you is something you will have to get use to Lance. Your body is changing and even though you told me it is fine, I still feel a large amount of regret for what my blood has done to you."

Lance shook his head as Lotor spook, moving one of their joined hands up to his lips to kiss the back of Lotor's hand.

"When a galran gets angry, if they cannot control and contain their anger, it will boil over immensely. And often when we reach the point of no return, we cannot control ourselves from doing or saying something that we may or may not mean at that time."

Lance nodded in understanding, but bit his lip lightly as he responded.

"I didn't mean to intend to get in an all out brawl with her, I don't even think I would normally have slapped her, I just.. when I saw her face, I got so mad that I saw red... I-"

"Lance relax... let's us sleep for tonight, we can sit down with your family and Veronica, explain the situation, and apologize."

Lance nodded, turning to look up at Lotor, who smiled down at Lance as the moon lit up his pale purple face.

The two shared a soft kiss, before slipping under the covers. Lance had snuggled into Lotor, laying on one of his arms while Lotor's other arm wrapped around Lance's waist. The cool night sea breeze slipped into the room and cooled the duo as they slipped into a comfortable sleep.

The loud chirping and cawing of seagulls woke up Lance very early in the morning. Lance had always been a light sleeper, and Lotor was the complete opposite. After the stressful day they had just hours before, it was no surprise he was still fast asleep with his face buried in his pillow.

Lance sat up, stretching his arms after being embraced by Lotor for most of the night. He turned, smiling down at the mass of gorgeous white hair splayed out all over the pillow. Lance ran his hand softly through Lotor's hair as his other hand lightly touched his earring that Lotor gave him. Despite the fight between his sister, Lance felt giddy at the thought of being married to Lotor; it was more than he could ever dream.

A small smile played at Lance's lips as he slowly slipped out of the bed and went towards the small bathroom connected to their room. He turned to look at himself in the mirror, and still felt his heart jump at the sight of his new look. 'It will take a while to get use to this.' Lance thought, looking at all the changes Lotor's blood had done to him. Of course he not upset about it; Lotor had saved his life.

Lance slipped out of his clothes to take a shower, after the situation with Lance's sister, the two were too exhausted to take a shower, and Lance shivered as he scrubbed at the crusty cum along his legs and ass.

As he washed his body, Lance ran a hand along his belly before stilling it. Ever since he was little, he knew he would want lots of kids with the woman he would marry. He had always been a part of a big family, so it would make him so happy to have a big family of his own. He hadn't considered giving birth to children though; at least until he met with Lotor. The thought had slipped into his mind a few times, but he thought nothing of it until his innermost thoughts were revealed to him by Narti.

The thought of having little gorgeous babies with Lotor had him giddy with excitement, but also with terror. He didn't know how he would handle a pregnancy; male bodies normally couldn't contain babies to begin with, and he knew he could handle pain, but he wasn't sure he could handle that much pain. Women even have a higher tolerance to pain, and it gets higher when they give birth, Lance didn't think he would be able to get up to their level, and he was worried the pain would be too much on his body.

Lance frowned, shoving the thought aside and trying to focus on the positive. Everything would be fine as long as Lotor was with him. Nothing could go wrong, Lance assured himself as he stood underneath the warm rush of water.

He hummed to himself softly as he ran shampoo through his greasy hair. He played with the tuft of hair in the center of his head that was a soft white, slipping his fingers through them and smiling. He was more than OK with these changes. As Lance was finishing up his hair, he heard the shower curtain behind him rustle and a strong pair of purple arms embraced him. Lance's wet body collided with smooth skin as he titled his head up and smiled at his lover. Lotor looked tired, his eyes half-lidded and a yawn ripping out of his mouth.

"Too... early.." Lotor groaned, resting his head on Lance's shoulder as his hair cascaded along Lance's chest. Lance chuckled, moving one arm up to pat Lotor's head softly. "There, there my poor prince, a warm shower will wake you right up."

Lotor grumbled, rubbing his head along Lance's shoulder and neck and making the smaller boy smile. "A shower won't wake me up... but you can."

Lance raised an eyebrows, shifting in Lotor's arms to face him. "Oh really? What can I do for you?"

Lotor raised his head, looking up thoughtfully, before looking down at Lance and puckering his lips in a silly manner. "A kiss."

Lance laughed, slipping his arms around Lotor's neck as he leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "Rise and shine my sleeping beauty." Lance whispered against his lips.

Lotor growled lightly, mumbling a quick "Not enough," before capturing Lance's lips in a hot and passionate kiss as he pulled the boy tightly against him. Water slipped around and between their bodies as Lotor nipped and sucked on Lance's lower lip.

Lance let out a soft moan between their lips and felt himself growing aroused. Suddenly a loud couple knocks hit their bedroom door. "Lance? Lotor? Your mother and I want to talk to you two." Diego's voice called out as the two froze in the shower.

Lance cleared his throat, embarrassed as he called back out. "O-ok dad! We will be out in a sec."

Diego mumbled something in reply, before his receding footsteps were heard. The two looked at each other before laughing. "It is dreadfully hard to get alone time with you." Lotor spoke, running a hand along Lance's cheek and into his hair. Lance smiled up at him, leaning up to peck a kiss to Lotor's lips. "Well you did want to meet my parents on this vacation, so it is kind of your fault." Lance poked Lotor's chest with a pointed look.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, a grin playing at his lips. "Oh really? My fault? I will have to get you back for putting the blame on me, my little kitten."

Lance laughed as Lotor leaned forward to tickle his sides as a playful growl rumbled out of his chest. The two burst into a fit of childlike laughter before finally getting themselves both cleaned and dressed.

Lotor had his hair pulled into a tight bun, too tired and in a hurry to bother drying it as they both exited their room and made their way downstairs. Lance could imagine that his sister already told their parents what happened, and he was pretty damn sure she didn't explain the full story. He could only hope his parents wouldn't choose sides without hearing what he had to say.

It was surprising to find the giant house his parent's lived in to be mostly vacant, aside from his parents and Veronica. Most of the time the house was bustling with other relatives and screaming children running around.

Diego and Angelica were sitting on one of the brown couches in the room and Veronica was lounging in a comfy chair. She turned and gave Lotor and Lance a nasty look as they came down the steps. Lance could feel his blood boil, the feeling of wanting to hit her slipped into his thoughts, but Lotor slipped one of his hands into Lance's and squeezed. The comforting feeling made Lance's anger disappear in a flash, and the two made their way down the stairs and placing themselves on another couch across both Lance's parents and Veronica.

After a moment of silence, Angelica speaks up. "So apparently there was a bit of a fight last night. Your father and I didn't hear it, but a couple of your relatives told us what happened, as well as Veronica filling us in. So I would like to hear your story."

Lance glanced at his sister, still with her smug look. "Did she make it sound like Lotor and I were to blame?" Lance spit out. Diego glanced between the duo but kept his mouth shut. Angelica pursed her lips. "It doesn't matter what she said now, tell me your side."

Lance exhaled deeply, before explaining what really happened. He was sure his sister lied, that much was obvious. Lotor chimed in a few times but for the most part let Lance explain. After Lance got to the last part of him fighting Veronica on the kitchen floor, he finally stopped. He even included the part where Lotor proposed, though left out the heated passion moments before it.

Diego's eyes had narrowed slightly when Lance mentioned the proposal and eyed the earring dangerously. Lotor realized he should have looked more into the customs of proposals and marriages for humans carefully. Galra men and women would just take what they wanted, they would propose without thinking of the family members regarding their lover. He could sense that Diego wasn't happy that he didn't perhaps ask permission from him first, but Lotor kept his mouth shut on the matter.

"I see... this is different from what Veronica told us..." Angelica said thoughtfully. Lance's anger sparked, and he stood up swiftly, glaring at Veronica who was acting uninterested in her chair.

"Because she is lying! She forced herself on Lotor. Out in the open too, so I bet she was hoping I would see and leave him!"

Veronica glanced over at him and placed her hand on her chest. "Brother! I would never!"

Lance snarled, taking a step forward, but Lotor grabbed his hand, pulling him back down. "Lance, calm down please." Lotor said in a hushed tone. Lance whipped his head around, angry that Lotor wasn't upset about this. Lance's eyes widened slightly, Lotor may not show that he was upset, but he definitely was. He had a firm grip on Lance's hand, and his eyes twitched and sparked with a reddish color. He was furious, but was doing his best to remain composed.

He released Lance's hand and stood up slowly. "With all due respect, Diego and Angelica, you may not know me very well, but I would never in my entire life, hurt Lance, whether physically or emotionally. Veronica had shown interested in me the moment I had arrived, and even though I had countlessly made it clear I was with Lance, she laid her hands on me and it made the situation worse when we were caught in a inappropriate position."

He paused to gauge the family's reactions, and when everyone, even Veronica, stayed quiet, he continued. "I love Lance more than anything, more than even my position as a Prince of the Galra. I would give up everything to be with him, but I would never lay a hand on anyone else, especially a family member. I do not expect you to trust me, for I am still but a stranger being welcomed into your home, but know that our story holds more truth than Veronica's."

Veronica scoffed. "You calling me a liar?"

Lotor met her eyes. "Yes." He spoke without a beat. Veronica glared at him, and stood up. "Mom, Dad, you don't seriously believe their story do you? Lance comes home after years and brings a perverted alien creep home that nearly tries to rape me! Then I am making myself some food and Lance comes out of no where and starts hitting me! These two are out of control!"

Lance stood up again, angry but Lotor put his arm out to stop Lance, shaking his head lightly. Diego stood up while Angelica folded her hands together. "It is true that we do not know you Lotor, but we do know Lance. And we also know you, Veronica." Diego spoke, turning to look at his daughter. "And we also know that you have a tendency to lie when you are very clearly in the wrong. Lance has been nothing but an amazing son and brother to everyone, and he is more than trustful. More than you dear."

Veronica looked offended, but very pissed off. "I am not a liar! You are going to defend someone who tried to rape me? And someone who hurt me?" Lance flared up at the word rape, he was beyond pissed.

Diego started to open his mouth, when the sliding glass doors to the backyard slid open and a young man with dusty brown hair and a tan body walked in. He couldn't have been older than Lance, and had piercing violet eyes.

"Sorry..." He yawned, covering his mouth. "I was going to come by sooner, but I slept in."

Lotor turned to glance at Lance, who mouthed back to him 'My cousin'.

"Why hello Dylan darling. I hope you had a good rest, but we are kind of in the middle of a personal family business, so if you could come back la-" Angelica started, but Dylan put his hand up. "Sorry Angelica, but I came over for that reason."

the group stayed quiet while Dylan looked everyone over, before landing his eyes on Lotor. "See, I was coming down to the beach to relax myself, and I overheard Lotor and Veronica talking. I grew curious, and decided to hide by and watch. You know your daughter well, but she hides a lot from you guys."

Veronica glared at Dylan, hissing at him. "Dylan, you keep your mouth shut!" Dylan rolled his eyes. "Oh save it, I am done defending your ass. You do a lot of messed up shit, but trying to take someone's man, that goes over the line."

He turned to look over at Lance's parents as he continued. "I assume both sides told their stories, and I am here to say that without a doubt, Lance and.. uh.. Sorry bro, forgot your name, but Lance and his lover are in the right. Veronica forced herself on him, and he continued to tell her to stop and refused her advances. I would hate to see such an adorable couple break up over a stupid girl." Dylan concluded, grinning at Lance and Lotor. Lotor smiled back and Lance felt all the tension in his body disappear. Veronica was up and screeching angrily at Dylan, but he payed her no mind.

"Well then, since there was a witness, as painful as it is to choose sides with our own children, we have to side with Lance and Lotor on this one." Angelica said in a soft voice, standing up. Veronica twisted around, her eyes wild and her hair a mess around her face. "MOM? How could you?"

"What about you dear? Apparently you are hiding a lot from us, mind telling us what all of it is?" She asked, crossing her arms. Veronica looked angrily around the group, before her shoulders dropped and she admitted defeat.

She just shook her head, storming out of the living room and out the door.

Diego sighed, running a hand through his hair. "that girl of ours was always a trouble maker, as stubborn as a pig. But to go as far as to claim someone was raping her, that is going way too far." Dylan and the others agreed. Diego turned towards Lotor and walked over, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I apologize for interrogating both of you, I trust you Lance, and anyone you care about is OK in my book. Take good care of him Lotor." Diego smiled up at Lotor, and Lotor smiled back. "I will sir."

While Diego and Angelica talked quietly, Dylan walked over to the duo and grinned. "Sorry for stepping in, but I knew if I didn't it may get worse." Lance smiled, tugging his cousin into a big bear hug. "I can't thank you enough, I can't believe she would go this far, and I don't even know what for."

Dylan leaned back, wrapping a loose arm around Lance's shoulder and bringing him closer. "Maybe she was jealous of your awesome relationship?" Lance laughed. "Yeah maybe."

Dylan turned and smiled up at Lotor. "You sure got yourself quite the man Lance, he is a keeper for sure."

Lotor smiled and bowed his head slightly. "I cannot express my gratitude enough for your help Dylan, it means very much to me."

Dylan looked embarrassed, running a hand through his hair. "It was nothing, just standing up for my younger cousin here. Gotta keep an eye on him after all! He is kind of a push-over." Dylan teased, Lance laughed, shoving at Dylan as the three continued to chat.

Before long Lance's belly was rumbling for food, and Lotor was more than willing to take him out of the house and somewhere nice to eat, so Dylan bid them farewell. As Lotor and Lance made their way to the sidewalk along side of the road, they heard their names being called out in the distant, and turned around to see a waving Dylan.

"Take good care of him! You hurt him and I am coming after you!" Dylan yelled before running away to one of the smaller houses.

The two walked along the sidewalk near the beach, hands intertwined. "I will treasure you forever." Lotor said, pressing a soft kiss to the soft mound of hair on Lance's head. And Lance squeezed his hand happily. "And I will do the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies... please


	30. Love is Open

"YOU PROPOSED TO HIM?" Ezor's loud screeching pierced Lotor's and Lance's ears, forcing them to cover their ears. The two after having a nice little breakfast in a small restaurant near the beach decided to head over to the small ship they had taken on their trip to call Lotor's generals. All four of their faces had been squished near the screen to see the guys, and Ezor's loud yelling had made the rest of the generals recoil in pain.

Lotor had his hands still over his ears as he nodded. Lance smiled, removing his hands and turning his head to show off the beautiful earring he now wore proudly. Ezor squealed excitedly, clapping her hands. "Ahhh I am soo happy for you guys! I mean I knew it was going to happen; soo obvious! But still super exciting!"

Ezor's face got pushed to the side as Zethrid moved into frame, grinning from ear to ear. "Congrats Prince Lotor! You two will make a fine pair to rule the Universe. Guess we will have to call you Prince Lance soon." Zethrid chuckled.

Lance blushed slightly, shaking his head. "T-that would be a bit too much... I wouldn't know how to take that."

"Take it with pride." Acxa spoke up, though her face not appearing on the screen. "You will be married to the highest Prince of the galra. You are more than fit for the title, though I feel once Zarkon is dethroned, you two will go by King Lotor and King Lance."

The other generals agreed while Lance just felt more embarrassed. 'King? Me? I want to marry Lotor for him, not for any titles...' Lance thought to himself, glancing over at Lotor to see what his reaction was.

He was surprised to see Lotor puffing up his chest and his face beaming with pride. He was a proud galra man after all, and had scored himself quite the hottie. He turned and smiled warmly at Lance, who's heart leaped happily. The two moved closer as Lotor pulled Lance into a warm hug, turning his head towards the screen. "I cannot speak for him, but I am incredibly happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life. We want to get married as soon as possible, and I figured Lance would love to do it here, so his family could witness it. I would love if you four came down to earth and stood by my side during the ceremony."

The generals were surprised, it was beyond the highest honor to stand by the side of royalty during a ceremony. They all accepted quickly and promised to be on earth no later than a few days. They had to make sure Lotor's main ship was well hidden and safe from intruders.

After bidding them goodbye, the screen turned off, and Lotor turned his focus on Lance, pulling him forward until Lance was straddling his lap. "I love you my kitten." Lotor rumbled, pressing his face into Lance's neck and inhaling deeply. Lance smiled, running his hands through the soft white mane he loved so much.

"I love you too my crazy purple panther." The two chuckled before Lance perked up with a question. "By the way, how are ceremony's done with the galra? I can only imagine it is different from how humans do it."

Lotor leaned back, looking thoughtful as he spoke; his eyebrows scrunching towards each other.

"Well it varies for most galran. But for the most part the wedding takes place somewhere that is special for the galran; usually on a large ship where many people can join. The galran who proposed stands at the end of an isle, standing with their most trusted galran friends or soldiers by their side. There can be tons of seats on both sides of the isle where family and friends sit, and then person who was proposed to walks up the isle towards their mate. Both exchange vows; heartfelt words of promises, before sealing it all with a kiss. The pair then leave to head to a secluded location where they can consummate their love. Though I suppose we have done that many times already." Lotor said, chuckling. Lance grinned nodding.

"Surprisingly, our ceremony's are pretty much identical! At least that means there won't be any trouble learning how to do it. Though humans normally exchange wedding rings. We can't exactly exchange earrings. Which makes me ask, should I get you your own earring to match mine?"

Lotor shook his head. "Usually yes, the galran who proposed would receive an earring from their mate, but because humans exchange rings, I was hoping I could get a ring from you instead. I am not marrying you to make you part of my species; to make you a galran, even though you already have similar features. I want to make sure that part of your traditions are included as well." He pressed a gentle kiss to Lance's lips, making the smaller male blush hard. Of course he should get a ring for Lotor!

Lance scrambled off Lotor's lap in a hurry, causing the older male to laugh. "There is no rush, and even if you can't, I do not mind. We are bound together no matter what. A simple object will not change that."

Lance nodded. "I know but I still want to get you one!"

"Yes, but for now.. I was thinking we should contact your old team; Voltron." Lotor spoke lowly. Lance shuddered, his face going pale. He hadn't thought about his old teammates for well over a month now, if not more. They had caused so much problems, well Shiro and Allura mostly, that he almost wanted zero contact with any of them. He started to protest, but Lotor shot him a look, his eyes nearly glowing the lovely dark ocean color Lance had fallen in love with.

"Please Lance? It would put my mind at ease. Even though they have caused you and I trouble, they were your family before me, and they deserve to know you are OK and well."

Lance didn't expect this from Lotor, but then again, Lotor was much older than he was and definitely more mature. He had seen families torn apart, people killed, and planets destroyed. With Lance now a part of his life, it only makes sense that Lotor wasn't to right the wrong and become a stable pillar in Lance's life.

Lance bit his lower lip, he wasn't at all ready to face Allura or Shiro yet, but he knew it had to be done. He and Lotor were getting married, they do have a right to know, after Lance had grown so much from being a part of the Voltron team, and no matter what, he loved them all.

Lance sat in the chair next to Lotor's as he sent a transmission out to the Castle in hopes it would reach. Lance reached over and gripped Lotor's bicep tightly, nervous.

The two waited for a moment, before the screen flickered, and Coran's cheerful face appeared. His eyes widened when he spotted Lance and he cried out in surprise. "Sweet Altean magic! Is that you Lance? What an absolute pleasure it is to see your handsome face again! Though I must say, there is much different about you boy! Why do you have altean markings? Why are the scleras in your eyes yellow? What else is different? How are you doing? Where are you exactly? Tell me!" Coran rambled on and Lance could only smile and laugh.

"Calm down Coran, I can't explain everything if you keep talking!" Lance raised his hand and Coran quieted down.

"It is great to see you again Coran, I have missed all of you greatly. I can explain what is going on, but I would like it if everyone is available so I don't have to repeat myself."

Coran nodded. "Right! Let me go and grab the princess and the others! I will be back in just a few ticks!"

Coran disappeared off-screen and Lance gulped in anticipation. Lotor sensed he was still nervous and took one of his hands in his own, lacing his fingers in between Lance's and giving it a squeeze. Lance smiled at this but didn't take his eyes off the screen. He wasn't sure how Allura or Shiro would react.

After a few minutes, the whole Voltron team stood in front of the screen, and everyone was extremely shocked by Lance's appearance. Allura was the first to speak up, her hands were laced together as she looked concerned.

"Lance... It has been a while.. I see a lot has changed. I... I want to apologize for my actions. I was angry, maybe even jealous, I am not sure. I did not like that you suddenly found someone to rely on, and the threat of you being taken from us made me lose control. I know that no matter what I do, it will never change the fact that we had you locked up and treated you poorly, all because you found someone you loved." Allura looked like she was about to cry, and Shiro moved to her side to lend a comforting hand. Lance took a deep breath, unsure of how to start, but it was Shiro who spoke up.

"Lance, I am so fucking sorry for what I did to you.. Allura and I both are. I was so angry that you were taken from us, that you were with a galra, those who were our enemies, and the prince no less... But it was not our place to interfere. I let my anger take control, and Allura thought to use that to her advantage and help me force you back to us, but instead I hurt you to the point you may have died... I am... so sorry..." Shiro hung his head, a defeated leader, and Lance felt his heart jump in sorrow.

"D-don't be... Things were handled poorly, on both ends. You guys care for me and I love you guys, but it was something I had to do, for myself, and for Lotor. I hope that someday you guys can accept him. I don't plan to ever leave his side."

Allura and Shiro only nodded silently, while Pidge and Hunk moved closer to take in Lance's appearance. "Lance! Holy quiznak you look soo cool! So what are you like part galra/human now?" Hunk asked.

"And altean as well."

"Soo cool! You look awesome! Hope you been takin' good care of our boy, Lotor." Pidge perked up, giving a thumbs up to the couple. She had always been so supportive from the very beginning, even when everyone else wasn't."

"How did it happen?" She asked before continuing. "Wait, was it when Shiro came and tried to force you back? He came back absolutely broken and a mess, saying he almost killed you but Lotor saved you with his own blood. Is that how?"

Lance laughed, Pidge was amazing at connecting details. "That is correct. He saved my life and I owe him the rest of it." Lotor had kept silent the entire time, but turned to give Lance a big smile as a light blush appeared on his purple cheeks. It took a lot to make Lotor blush, and Lance always loved when he was successful.

"Wait... dude why do you have an earring?" Keith's annoying voice spoke up as his face appeared closer to the screen. Lance still was annoyed at him for calling him a whore way back when they first found out Lance had slept with Lotor. Sure it was uncalled for, and didn't even make sense for that matter, but both boys never got along that well to begin with, so the urge to outdo the other was always there.

"It isn't just an earring, it is an engagement earring." Lotor spoke up. The eyebrows of the Voltron team all flew up at once, before a flurry of 'congratulations' slipped out from both Pidge and Hunk. "Engaged? Ahhh that is amazing!" Pidge cried out! Coran also seemed pleased and nodded his approval. Keith just rolled his eyes but at the last minute before disappearing off screen, he gave Lance a thumbs up.

It was a surprising gesture, but made Lance like Keith just a tad.

"The reason we have contacted you, was to see if you would be willing to come to earth for the wedding ceremony." Lotor continued. "I know that we have not had the best relationship, and that you may still not approve of me for Lance, but I can promise you from the bottom of my heart, that I only have his well being in mind. I want to pamper him and give him the life he deserves."

Lotor's speech had Lance blushing like mad, and turned his head to hide his embarrassment. 'Damn, Lotor really is good at making me so flustered..' Lance thought, though he had to admit he liked having someone care so deeply for him.

Coran was the first to speak during the silence. "I can't speak for the others, but I know at the very least, Pidge, Hunk, and I would be delighted to attend! Lance is clearly very happy with you, so I give my approval!"

Lance turned to give Coran a silent thank you, before Allura cleared her throat. "I am honored to be invited, despite all the problems we have caused because of our selfishness. If you are OK with our presence, I would be more than happy to attend."

"As would I... thank you, Lance." Shiro spoke softly, his eyes pierced into Lance and he could sense the regret and hurt radiating off the older male. He only smiled, hoping to reassure Shiro that despite all this, they were still his Voltron family.

Everyone, even Keith, seemed excited for the ceremony, so after telling the team the location and date, they bid the couple farewell and the screen turned black.

Lance sighed and realized his shoulders were so tense, it hurt to release them. He groaned, rubbing at his shoulders. "Damn, I didn't realize how stressful that was. I wasn't sure how it was going to go."

Lotor nodded in agreement. "I expected some sort of disagreement, but I am very happy it turned out the way it did. I am glad everyone we care about will be here to witness our love unite." Lotor swiveled in his chair to face Lance, and Lance became a flustered mess. "G-geez don't talk like that! It is so embarrassing."

Lotor chuckled, his hand still laced into Lance's as he stood up, tugging the boy up with him. "I am going to make you even more embarrassed you know."

Lance, feeling cocky, looked up at him as he spoke. "Oh really? How so?"

Lotor leaned down, his lips tickling Lance's ear. "I am taking you somewhere special tonight."

Lance shivered. "And where is that?"

"I am not telling."

Lance moaned in protest, but followed Lotor as they left the ship. After making sure it was secure and still hidden from beach goers, Lotor released Lance's hand. "In a few hours, meet me outside of your parent's house. Dress in a suit if possible, and be clean and ready for me when we meet up." Lotor said, a small mischievous grin on his face. Lance felt as if the "clean and ready for me" was more than just because they were going out. A shiver slipped up his spine as the thought of a final passionate night before their wedding crossed his mind.

"A-ah OK, and where are you going?"

Lotor just smirked. "I have to get everything ready." Lance felt his heart sore as his sexy hunk of a man turned and disappeared, heading off god knows where.

And Lance could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment my lovelies!


	31. Love is Seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! i am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have just been so horribly busy, and for a while i couldn't decide how i wanted this one to go, but i am finally happy with it! And i hope you guys are too!
> 
> I also want to thank ALL of you for your amazing support and love for this story! I have never had a story go past 10 chapters, so to see this going past 30 chapters and still having the urge to keep going is all thanks to you guys!
> 
> I also received lovely fanart by the amazing TasiLassie on Twitter! Thank you Tasi! https://twitter.com/TasiLassie/status/1034615136554758144?s=20

"Dude, your mom is seriously freaking out." Dylan laughed as the two sat outside on the back porch to catch up. Lance wasn't sure what Lotor was planning for that night, but he had some ideas. The two had agreed to meet at 7pm, and Lance was giddy in excitement.

Aside from that, after he had mentioned to his mom that the two wanted to get married in a few days, Angelica had gone into hysterics trying to get everything ready for the wedding. She had plenty of relatives to help her though, and many were running around trying to find costs on decorations, flowers, centerpieces, and so on.

Lance was kind of glad she was taking care of it, he didn't exactly ask her to, but it certainly took a load of him to relax, and honestly he was just planning to buy a marriage license and then just get married in front of his family and friends, no fancy decor or anything. Because his mom wanted to do it, he just let her.

"Yeah I know, she only has a few days to get it all ready, but I told her I don't need anything fancy, Lotor and I just want to be married, that's all."

"When is the date again?"

"This Saturday."

"Seriously? That is only four days away! Most people get married at least half a year after being engaged. You both are kind of rushing into this, if I am being honest."

Lance nodded, he knew it was super soon, but they felt a connection stronger than anything they have ever felt before. They knew they were meant for each other, and they wanted to be officially connected as soon as possible.

"Plus even if you get married here, will it still be official up in space?" Dylan asked, running a hand through his hair. Lance was surprised by this, he hadn't even thought about it. Lotor hadn't said anything about it and was fine being married on earth, so it probably didn't matter where they got married.

"I think it will be, but I can always talk to him about it later. If we have to have two weddings, then that is fine." Lance laughed.

Dylan laughed and punched his arm lightly. "Duuddee, you are getting hitched! How insane is that? Feels like just yesterday when we were pulling pranks on the older girl cousins of ours by placing frogs in their purses!"

Lance grinned, flashing his white teeth. "They always got sooo mad! We certainly had so much fun messing with everyone."

"Yeah! We always got in so much trouble, but it was always worth it! It is insane to think about such a trouble maker such as yourself is getting married to such a sophisticated gentleman like Lotor."

Lance sighed, a happy smile slipping along his lips. "It is definitely like a dream..."

"So you guys doing anything today? Surprised to see he isn't stuck to your side like usual."

Lance sipped on his soda he had nearby on the table, looking thoughtful. "He had something he wanted to do, but we are meeting up in a few hours."

"Ooohh, what a dog! Bet you are getting knocked up tonight!"

"Oh, shut up Dylan!" Lance shoved Dylan's shoulder as the two continued their fun chatter.

After talking for a while longer, Lance started to feel tired and a growing headache, so he and Dylan bid each other goodbye while Lance went off to take a nap. He walked into their small quiet room, the silence almost deafening, and the headache started to rage.

Lance slipped into the soft sheets, missing the warmth that Lotor provided whenever they slept together. He always loved waking up in Lotor's arms. The calm, peaceful expression Lotor would have made Lance's heart jump with happiness. Lotor had always had a rough life, and often his expressions were that of frustration, with brows furrowed and lips pursed.

Of course he had softened into the big purple panther he is now, but it seems that lately Lotor doesn't let the stress and title of prince get to them as they once did. Lance was happy to be a supporting post for Lotor to lean and depend on. He knew he was very young compared to Lotor, and has no experience with anything outside of earth, much less royalty, but he was willing to be there for Lotor and Lotor for him.

Lance rolled over, suddenly feeling nauseous. He was surprised, touching his stomach tentatively. He hadn't eaten anything bad, not that he could think of. He couldn't imagine he was nervous for their night out, after all they had been together for so long and it wasn't like it was the night he was losing his virginity.

He didn't know why he felt this way, and decided to close his eyes tight and sleep it off after setting an alarm for 6pm. He couldn't get sick, not on their special night. Lance eventually drifted into a deep sleep, his body shifting towards the side Lotor often slept on; the right side, searching for the older man's warmth that was no there.

Beep. Beep. Beep. The loud alarm on the phone screeched, waking Lance in an instant as he reached over to shut it off. His headache was gone thankfully, and his stomach was only slightly irritated. Lance decided to take some medicine before he left, just to be safe.

Lance slipped out of bed, the sun slowly setting in the distance as he stripped and got into the shower. He was going to make himself nice and clean for Lotor. Lance ran the soapy cloth along his body as the warm water slipped around his body. He closed his eyes and sighed, the warmth slipping into his bones.

Lance made sure to pay special attention to his ass, cleaning so much it became sore. After being in the shower for 10 minutes, Lance slipped out and dried himself off. He spent too long on his hair, trying to slip it to the side after it was dried, but naturally it fell back into it's normal place along his forehead.

He peered into the mirror, looking at his unique features as a halfling. Since his family had been pretty welcoming to the changes after being explained why such changes occurred, he and Lotor didn't have a reason to use their altean powers to change the yellow sclera to white, or Lotor's purple skin to a creamy color, so Lance himself neglected his practice to strengthen his abilities.

Lance focused on his eyes in the mirror, willing his powers to change the color, and for a few seconds, they shifted to the normal white he was use to, before slipping back to a light yellow. Lance didn't know just how far he could go with his new powers, but he knew he had all the time in the world to work on it.

Lance slipped into some shorts and a t-shirt, before heading out to find his mom. After she had helped him find a suit that fit, Lance was back in his room and all dressed up. He rarely dressed up, and he felt out of place in such a fancy piece of fabric. He tugged at the clip-on tie and straightened the jacket before checking the time.

There was only a few minutes left before 7pm, and Lance quickly tied on his dress shoes and headed outside, not wanting to be late.

Lance's mom was sitting in the living room with some relatives, chatting away. When she noticed Lance, she smiled and called out to him.

"Lance! Sweetie, before you go, I have something for you." She stood up and walked over to Lance, her hand slipping into her pocket and pulling out a small blue box. "Your father is busy with some of the boys moving furniture, but he told me to give this to you if you left before he could say goodbye." Angelica slipped the small felt box in his hands, and Lance knew instantly what it was.

He opened the box up, and saw a beautiful silver ring, as silver as Lotor's gorgeous hair. It was a simple band, but it seemed to twinkle purple when the light hit it just right. It was stunning. Lance smiled, looking up at his mom as she smiled back.

"Your grandfather had given this ring to your father before he passed, and your father now wants you to have it, to give to Lotor."

Lance smiled warmly at his mom, grabbing her to pull into a big bear hug. "Thank you mom! I love it and I know Lotor will too!" Angelica laughed lightly, patting his back and pulling back to straighten out his tie. "You are most welcome. I love you too. Now you get going! Do not keep your fiance waiting! You have a good night Lance!" She smiled, a twinkle in her eyes.

Lance knew that she knew exactly what was going to happen. With them being two young lovers, anyone could figure it out. Lance blushed, nodding his head and ducking out the door as a few of the relatives hooted and hollered.

As Lance shut the door quietly behind him, he turned and saw Lotor waiting at the end of the long path to the house, standing by a beautiful black car. The sun had almost disappeared in the horizon, but decorated the sky with beautiful blues and purples. The light was behind Lotor and lit up his beautiful figure. He was in a gorgeous black suit with a long dark purple tie, his purple skin had been shifted to be a light tan. His hair was tied in a loose ponytail that slipped over his left shoulder and cascaded along his chest. In Lotor's hand was a bouquet of an assortment of flowers; lilies, tulips, daffodils, and so many more.

Lance felt his heart jump, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to gain such an amazing man. He walked slowly up the path, his eyes not leaving Lotor's. A big smile slid on Lotor's face as Lance got closer. Lance was embarrassed, a hand sliding behind his neck to rub nervously as he looked down.

"H-Hey.." Lance nearly whispered. Lotor took a step forward, using his free hand to lift Lance's eyes to meet his.

"You look stunning, Lance." Lotor spoke low, smiling as he pecked a soft kiss to Lance's lips. Lance blushed hard. "You look even better than I do."

"That is simply impossible." Lotor chuckled, handing Lance the flowers. Lance buried his nose in them, inhaling deeply, the sweet smells off the flowers tickled his nose. He was happy to have something to hold on, his stomach was fluttering with a hundred butterflies.

"How did you find the money to get all this?" Lance asked as Lotor opened the door to the backseat. There was a driver standing next to the driver's door on the other side and Lance hadn't even noticed him.

A twinkle flashed on Lotor's eyes as he smiled. "I have my ways. I just want you to enjoy this night together." Lance smiled shyly as he slid into his seat, fidgeting and rubbing his fingers along the petals of some of the flowers.

Lotor slipped in next to him on the other side and before long the car was roaring with life and they set off to their destination. Lance seemed nervous, Lotor could tell. He reached over and took one of Lance's hands in his own, making the boy look up at him. He smiled warmly. "You know I love you."

Lance smiled, nodding. "And I love you too."

The two made small talk before the car pulled up to a fancy restaurant made up of at least 5 floors. The bright flashing lights decorated the exterior, as a beautiful woman who worked there stepped up and welcomed them. Lotor had moved to Lance's side to open the door for him, making the boy blush for what seemed like the hundredth time. He placed the bouquet of flowers on the seat gently as he stepped out.

"Mr. Lotor?" She asked in a sultry voice, low and sexy. Lance instantly felt a twinge of anger. Lotor nodded and she smiled, leading them to their table. She seemed to eye and try to make small talk with Lotor as they walked. She had glanced at Lance by Lotor's side, but dismissed him as nothing but a small child. Lance's brows furrowed in anger, sure he looked different any maybe even misplaced next to Lotor's side, but Lance was HIS lover. And he would be damned if a woman got in their way.

Lotor seemed uninterested in the woman's chattering, moving his hand closes to Lance to intertwine their fingers together. The woman noticed immediately and her obnoxious mouth stilled. They entered a small elevator and none of them spoke a word as they reached the fifth floor.

"Your table." She spoke curtly, bringing them up to their table. It was next to the window and showed the beautiful moonlight shining on the ocean; sparkles dotting the calm waves.

Lotor thanked her and went over to pull out one of the chairs for Lance. Lance smiled and sat down, but felt embarrassed by all these gentlemanly acts. "You know, I am not some girl, you don't have to do all this for me."

Lotor sat down in his own seat across from Lance, the small red candles on the table lighting up his face. "I am not doing these things to make you feel as if you are a girl, I am treating you with the kind of respect and love you deserve."

Lance felt his face heat up, grabbing the menu to hide his face behind. Lotor chuckled and the two focused on what they wanted. After ordering and waiting fifteen minutes for their food, the two dug in. Lance had decided to get Beef Stroganoff, while Lotor decided to get a steak.

"Hmm! Delicious!" Lance cried out, the savory flavors melted in his mouth. Lotor equally enjoyed his meal, and as the two dug in, they talked.

"I noticed something was wrong when we were following that waitress to our table, you know I am all yours, don't you Lance?" Lotor spoke, watching Lance's expressions.

Lance was surprised Lotor noticed, he hadn't made any noise or indication he was angry at her specifically.

"How did you know?"

"Well for one," Lotor reached over, pressing a slim finger in between Lance's eyebrows. "These furrowed up something awful, and you also tensed up the moment she started talking to me, I could just tell without having to look at you."

Lance laughed, swatting his hand away lightly. "Man, you are certainly perceptive of your surroundings. Lotor chuckled. "Only when it comes to you. We have a strong bond, stronger than any bond I have ever had in my life with anyone, family, friends, or otherwise."

Lance's heart jumped as he distracted it by shoveling food in his mouth. Lotor laid his head in one of his hands as he reached over to touch Lance's cheek. "You look kind of pale, are you alright?"

"Damn, you really are perceptive. I wasn't feeling good a few hours but I took a nap and feel better." Lotor's face scrunched up in worry as he studied Lance. "Are you sure you are OK? We can cut this short if you'd like. I don't want to push you to do anything that would make you feel wo-"

"Nooo Lotor!" Lance cut him off, taking his hand that was poking his face and giving it a squeeze. "I was looking forward to tonight ever since you went off to get it ready. I do not want to go home tonight."

Lotor's eyes flashed, as a small grin played at his lips. "I.. I did book a room for us tonight, so we could have some alone time from your family. I mean no offense, they are wonderful."

Lance grinned back, he felt all the embarrassment and nervousness slip out of his limbs. Their bodies shared a special bond, and melting in Lotor's arms always put him at ease. "I would love nothing more, but before we go, I have something to give you."

Lance stood up, rummaging through his pocket and pulling out the small box as he walked over to Lotor's side. Lotor started to get up, but Lance stopped him. There were only a few other couples on the floor they were on, which made this less embarrassing for Lance. "This is how we do it here on earth." He spoke, getting own on one knee and opening the small box to display the silver band on his hand.

Lotor blinked, looking between the ring and Lance multiple times. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it slowly.

"I know we are already engaged, but you told me you would love to have a ring, and my mom so happened to give me the ring passed by my dad, my granddad, and many other 'greats' before him used, I figured now was a good time to give it to you. I love you Lotor, and... geez this is embarrassing, how were you so smooth when you proposed?" Lance blushed, coughing awkwardly as Lotor chuckled, before continuing.

"You are an amazing man and I am so glad we were able to meet so many months ago. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, and I am honored that you have chosen me to be the man you spend the rest of your life with as well. So uh, even though we already are; will you marry me?"

Lance glanced up at Lotor to find, in his surprise, that the older man had red, flush cheeks as he nodded. "I would never deny a single wish of yours, Lance. Of course I will."

Lance stood up, hearing some claps in the distant from some nearby tables, and shifted over to press a warm kiss to Lotor's lips as he slid his hand over to grab Lotor's right hand. "So uh, you will wear this on your right hand; third finger, but when we are married you will move it to your left hand." Lance explained as he slipped the ring on, surprisingly it fit perfectly. Lance sighed with relief, he didn't want to have to deal with the pain of resizing it.

"I see..." Lotor spoke softly, moving his hand up to his face to inspect the ring. "It's beautiful Lance.." He smiled softly at the ring. Lance blushed, grabbing his hand to intertwine in his, he turned his head and scratched his neck. "L-let's get out of here."

Lotor stood up immediately, looking down at Lance like an eager puppy. "Are you sure? You are still feeling OK?"

Lance looked up at him, a seductive smile that pierced into Lotor's heart. "For now yes, but you better mess me up good and hard before tonight ends."

Lotor let out a low groan, nearly dragging Lance along as he paid the bill and the two made their way back to the car.

The car drove along the loud roads of the city, where loud parties and bands were playing. The lights off the buildings slipped into the car, illuminating them every second or so as the two could barely keep their hands off each other. Lotor had Lance pushed against the car door as the two made out. Lance knew he should stop it so as to not embarrass the driver, but he didn't care and clearly horny mr. Sexy who was all up in his business didn't care too much either.

The car was heating up as Lotor's hands were all over him at once, and his tongue delved deeply in Lance's mouth. Lance moaned lightly, trying to suppress the noises he made, at least until they made it to the hotel.

It seemed like the car had sped up a bit, and before long they had reached the hotel. It was a grand pink hotel with many floors and a beautiful arch along the path that lead to the door. The driver cleared his throat awkwardly and the two lovers separated. Lance got out on his own as Lotor paid the man and bid him goodnight. They entered the hotel and Lance noticed it was as flashy inside as it was outside. It was no normal hotel. The seats were a beautiful plush red, and the walls had unique paintings of all shapes and forms decorating them. A few lovebirds were among them, waiting to get a room of their own, but luckily Lotor had booked one ahead of time, so they did not have to wait.

Lance held onto Lotor's arm tightly as they entered the elevator and Lotor pressed one of the buttons. Lance doesn't know which one, because before he knew it he was lifted in the air and pressed against the wall of the elevator. Lotor's hot mouth was on his neck, and Lance let out a loud cry. He felt himself reacting instantly as their hands delved under the other's clothes.

The beep of the elevator indicated they had reached their floor, and instead of letting Lance down, Lotor slipped an arm around Lance's waist and flipped him over his shoulder.

"H-hey! I am not some doll!" Lance yelled, but he was laughing. Lotor didn't say a word as they rounded a corner and walked down a long corridor until they reached their door. All the doors were the same dark shade of red that almost everything in the hotel was, aside from the pink exterior.

They entered the dark room and Lotor flipped one of the switches on with his free hand. It was a low light, so while it lit up the room, it was still dark enough to bring about a romantic mood. Lotor kicked the door shut with his foot, tossing the keycard on a nearby table and walking into what Lance figured was the bedroom.

Lance's eyes widened as his head swiveled around. It wasn't just any normal hotel, though that was obvious from all the flashy stuff on the outside. It was a dedicated BDSM Hotel. The walls were a dark shade of red, and the bed was about the size of a queen, with poles on each edge where legs and arms could be tied. One side of the wall had a large X shaped cross with cuffs, while another corner had a large variety of whips, cuffs, restraints, tapes, and so much more.

Lance shivered, he remembered the first time they had sex, they had been in a room with some BDSM equipment as well, but had only used the ropes to tie Lance's wrists.

Before Lance could say anything, he had been flung onto the bed. He scrambled to sit up, and was greeted by a shocking sight. Lotor towered over him his hair cascading over his face and shoulders, his white dress shirt unbuttoned low and his jacket already tossed away. In his hand was a black whip and a blindfold.

Lance's eyes widened, but he was loving every second of this, especially how authoritative Lotor looked.

Lotor's eyes looked up and down Lance's body as he slid the whip along his hands, a dark smirk playing at his lips.

"Strip, kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to include the next scene in this chapter, but it already became much longer than i thought it would, so you all will have to wait until the next chapter! comment my lovelies!
> 
> Also i want to let everyone know why i had Lance give Lotor the ring to put on his right hand, rather than his left. I have a couple gay friends who are in relationships and some of them are engaged. They told me that they wear their engagement rings on their right hand, and plan to wear them on their right hands still when they marry, because to them that is a symbol of their unique relationship. Not everyone does this, but i thought it was adorable, so i decided to include a piece of that into my story!


	32. Love is Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies! I apologize for this chapter taking so long! I have never experienced the bdsm culture myself, so i had to research and look into alot of it to make sure what i wrote was even somewhat similar! I spent a long time making this and ended up deleting and rewriting alot of parts, so i hope despite being a mess myself, that you enjoy it!

Lance could feel himself growing hard at the sight, as he slowly slid his clothes off. Lotor watched over him with dark eyes, watching every movement. Lance felt a soft exhale slip his lips as he slowly slid out of his boxers, his body was heating up and he felt the urge to be dominated, to be forced to follow instructions for release and pleasure.

Lance tossed his clothes over the side of the bed, exposing his body for Lotor to take in. Lotor licked his lips, and pointed the whip at Lance. "Turn around, on your hands and knees." Lance shivered at the commanding tone Lotor ordered him with, turning his body around to bare his ass towards Lotor.

Lance felt the bed give in to some weight, before Lotor soft hair slid along his back up to his neck. Lance gasped as his vision was suddenly taken from him. A dark blindfold wrapped snug around his eyes as Lotor tied it securely behind his head. Lotor slid the handle of the whip under Lance's neck, forcing his head back as he spoke.

"My naughty kitty needs punishing, before I start, give me a safe word. If you ever utter this safe word, I will stop immediately, do you understand?" Lotor spoke lowly, pushing his head back more before Lance let out a moan and slight nod.

Lance couldn't think straight, not in this position and certainly not in this scenario. He racked his brain, trying to come up with a safe word that they could use. His mind wandered to the time they met, the dancing, the unbelievable sex, and his mind clicked in an instance.

"Eclipse..." He spoke softly. Lotor's breath hitched, and he leaned down to nip at Lance's ear. "I see.. the very club we met was named Eclipse if I remember correctly." Lance felt his body shake as Lotor sat up behind Lance, the whip following along Lance's back slowly. "Very well kitten, be prepared."

Lotor moved off the bed as it shifted and Lance cocked his head, with his eye-sight gone, he tried to listen to any movement of Lotor's, but even with his intense galran hearing, Lotor was silent. All Lance could hear was his shaking breathes as he waited in anticipation of Lotor's next movie. He opened his mouth, desperate for any kind of noise, before a loud snap and shocking pain shot up his back.

"Aahhnn!" Lance gasped, it wasn't painful so much as not knowing when it was going to happen that shocked him. Lotor was being careful with the whip, and Lance knew he wouldn't hurt him, but his body was shivering as he gripped tightly at the sheets below him. The first hit had made Lance tuck his legs in instinctively, but Lotor's calm voice broke him out of his trance.

"Move your ass up, you are not allowed to hide kitten."

Lance slowly moved his legs backwards and arched his back to raise up his ass as he replied softly, "Yes..."

Snap!

Lance cried out as the whip hit his left butt cheek. Lotor was so silent that Lance knew he would never be able to anticipate when the next strike would happen. Despite the small fear he had nestled in his chest, his body was hot and his dick was throbbing with need.

"You will address me as Master." Lotor spoke.

Lance nodded in agreement. It wasn't enough.

Snap!

Lance gripped tightly at the sheets, his body moving on it's own as it twisted and shook, the pain slowly growing on his ass as he had been struck for the third time.

"Say it!" Lotor commanded. Lance spoke in a shaky voice. "Y-yes master."

"Good, now count each strike I give you, and you will get a treat."

"Thank you m-master." Lance felt his dick twitching, weeping with precum that slid down the shaft. He knew he would have red marks on his body, but he knew that Lotor could hit him much harder, despite the cold exterior, Lotor was a big softy.

Snap!

One, Lance thought, before the bed seemed to shift and his hair was gripped on tightly and pulled back. Lance cried out as his back arched even more, and slight pain tingled in his head. "Aloud, kitten." Lotor commanded.

"Yes master. One." Lance felt saliva slipped out of the side of his lips as he spoke, before Lotor released him, moving back as Lance's head fell on the bed. The rough material of the blindfold scratching at the satin sheets as he moved.

Snap!

Lance felt his ass already incredibly sore, he was glad he wasn't bony in that area. "Two." He breathed out.

Snap!

"Thr-three.."

They continued, the whip sliding off Lance's ass slowly each time, making Lance shiver as his body waited for the next strike. Before long, the last number slipped out of Lance's lips. "..T-ten.." Lance moaned out. His ears perked as he heard the whip fall to the ground, and rustling as Lotor removed some clothing. Lance felt cool hands touch his ass, and it was heaven to feel such coldness soothing the heated parts of his aching body.

Lance let out a moan, his body moving on its own as he ground himself slowly against the sheets, searching for friction for his aching cock. He heard Lotor click his teeth together as he slipped and arm around Lance's waist and flipped him onto his back. "Such a needy kitten, can't even wait for your present."

Lance whined, arching his back, in need of contact. Lotor had leaned away, looking down at the panting, needy display in front of him. At first, even wanting to appear dominant, Lotor hadn't been too interested in hurting his young lover, but all the small noises, the heated moans, the pleasure-filled cries that echoed throughout the room and in his ears told Lotor that Lance was enjoying it. He had made sure he held back, so he did not hurt his lover. He had been pleased to see that after the whipping was done, Lance was still hard and desperate for his dom.

Lotor smiled as Lance's soft body shifted uncontrollably on the sheets, his dick throbbing as precum slipped between his balls and onto the soft satin sheets. Lance was a messed, and Lotor loved it.

It was time to mess him up even more. With Lance's sight gone, he could only listen carefully to Lotor's every movement, every sound, in hopes to figure out what he was planning. Lotor moved away to study the wall full of fun toys and instruments as he decided what to use. He chose a few items, before heading back to Lance.

He placed them on the bed as he hovered over Lance, leaning down to whisper. "Ready for your present?" Lance's face was flush, his mouth gaped open as he nodded, and quickly corrected himself. "Yes master!"

Lotor smiled, shifting his hair out of the way as he moved in to kiss Lance hard. Lance moaned against his lips, his body shifting under Lotor's, seeking friction.

Lotor bit Lance's lower lip hard, running his hands lightly along Lance's body, narrowly missing his raging cock. Lance groaned in need, panting hard. Lotor smiled, before grabbing one of the items he had, some satin cuffs. He slid his fingers around Lance's slender wrists as he moved them above his head, snapping one cuff around both his wrists, and the other end to a post near the head of the bed.

Lance's body was heating up in anticipation as Lotor slide along his body, grabbing the toys he had brought. Lance felt something cold and hard slip around the base of his cock, before a loud click echoed in his ears.

"Oh my god, a cock ring!' Lance let out a moan, he just knew he would have to beg for release, and this thought only made him more horny.

Lotor smirked as the small mewls and moans slipped out of Lance's lips, like music to his own ears. He messed with the cock ring, wanting to make sure it was snug enough but not too much to cause him horrible pain. He adjusted it until the small teeth clicked into their slots and Lance let out a gasp.

"L-Lotor..." Lance shifted on the sheets, his wrists restricting his movements. Lotor inhaled sharply, before shuffling for a moment.

Lance strained his ears, leaning his head up slightly, trying to figure out where Lotor was and what he was up to. He knew it was futile, but he couldn't help it. He needed Lotor, now.

Something soft and feathery tickled Lance's chest, making him cry out in surprise. Lotor had a feather duster flicking at his body. Lance shivered, unsure on how to take this feeling, whether to laugh or to try to get away from it, it was an odd sensation. Lotor ran it along his nipples, the soft feathers sliding on the nubs and making Lance gasp as they hardened. Lotor let out a hum, the only indication so far that he was enjoying it.

"Lotor!...Aahnn.." Lance let out a ragged gasp, his cock was twitching and desperate for release, but the cock ring refused. "P-please..." Lotor purred, running the feather duster along his hip and brushing lightly along Lance's dick, making him moan loudly, the pressure almost unbearable.

"Please what kitten?" Lotor spoke low. Lance shivered, that deep voice would always send sensations down his spine. Lance suddenly felt his body quiver and shake as he felt the spasm of release, but with nothing coming out. Lance was breathing heavily, moaning loudly as the feather dusted his dick softly; caressing it and slipping along it.

After a moment of spasming and gasping, Lance felt his body relax, his dick still painfully hard. "I...I... ahn... w-hat?" Lance was confused, it felt like he had came, but nothing had slipped out.

Lotor chuckled. "It appears you had a dry orgasm my kitten, I suppose you have that wonderful cock ring to thank for that." Lotor teased him by running the feather duster along the outside of shaft and towards his balls. Lance curled his legs slightly, his thighs pressing tightly together, preventing Lotor from entrance.

"N-No more..." Lance gasped, his dick twitching. He was desperate, this foreplay was fun, but he needed Lotor, and he needed him desperately.

Lotor raised an eyebrow. "You defying me? My game? You think you are in position to demand?" The bed shifted as Lotor towered over him bending down to grip his jaw rather roughly. Lance's eyes widened under the mask as Lotor leaned closer. "You are my kitten, I can ravage you and take every inch of you for myself, and you will not stop me."

Lance shivered. He felt as if he was powerless against this terrifying Galra. He started to feel uncomfortable, not just with the cock ring. He was just about to utter the safe word when Lotor beat him to it.

"Eclipse..." Lotor spoke softly. Lance blinked, and before he knew it blinding light pierced his eyes, making him blink hard and wince. Lotor had unchained him from the bed and had tossed the toys away. While clicking the cock ring to make it large enough to slip off, Lotor spoke. "While I enjoyed our little role playing of master and slave as it were, I want to hold you as myself, as Lotor, and you, as Lance.

Lotor looked up at Lance who had leaned up to sit up, wincing as the sheets rubbed at his sore ass, and Lance noticed his eyes were filled with some regret. "What's wrong?" Lance immediately moved closer, taking Lotor's face in his hands.

"I knew you were enjoying it, but I don't like hurting you, even for play." Lotor ran his hand over Lance's back and towards his ass, massaging it soothingly. Lance sighed, the feeling was nice, but he was still hard and aching.

"Oh Lotor, I love you and I definitely think I enjoy bondage, pain certainly isn't a must but I don't mind mild, but it is fun. I also want you to be comfortable doing it, so we can have our fun at our own paces." Lance leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Lotor's lip. Lotor hummed in approval, pushing Lance down softly to run a hand up and down his body, fondling his throbbing dick and earning a heated gasp from the smaller boy.

The two understood each other through more than just their bodies, but through their mind and souls. They were truly connected, and Lance felt as if he was on a high as Lotor pampered him.

"Now, let us take care of some business." Lotor spoke, grinning at Lance before sitting up to remove his underwear, the only garment he still had on.

Lance shivered, the sight of his large, bumpy, and slightly curved dick always made him swoon. He was addicted, no normal human dick would ever be enough to satisfy him. And luckily for Lance, he wouldn't have to worry about that.

Lance spread his legs, feeling a little bit embarrassed but too turned on to care as he displayed his aching hole for Lotor. "Fuck me now Lotor, I am about to lose my mind."

Lotor purred, he loved Lance's dirty talk, he slipped back onto the bed and in between Lance's legs, reaching over to grab a bottle of lube on a nearby table to slick up his dick. "If you haven't already lost your mind, you will now."

Lotor pressed slowly into Lance without warning, causing the boy to cry out and grit his teeth. They had sex just the night before, in the cave, but even though it didn't seem that long ago, his body had adjusted back to normal and taking in Lotor's girth all at once was causing some strain.

"Tell me if you want me to stop and I will." Lotor said quickly. Lance loved his big softy, but he enjoyed a little bit of pain here and there.

"Just hurry up and fuck my tight hole Lotor." Lance gave him a smirk, and Lotor inhaled sharply before shoving his dick hard into Lance.

Lance saw stars. He gripped the sheets tightly, arching his back and crying out. He could feel every inch, every bump, of Lotor's hard member inside him. Lotor's curved dick had the tip rubbing his insides as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. The bumps dotting his dick brushed up against Lance's prostate every time he moved, and Lance was in heaven.

"Aahh.. f-fuck.. Lotor... harder.. god..." Lance's words were pouring out of his mouth at a rapid pace, and Lotor was happy to oblige. He shifted his weight on his legs as he angled just right and pushed in as far as he could as he quickened his pace.

Lance had tilted his head back, flush against the pillows as his moans and gasps became louder and more ragged. Lance's body was shaking as he took in every inch of Lotor. Lance ran one hand down his chest towards his lower belly, where he could practically feel exactly where Lotor was and the motion inside him, he couldn't get over just how big Lotor's galran cock was. Lance's seemed small in comparison.

Lotor was breathing hard, his eyes half-lidded as he stared down at Lance's gorgeous, sweaty body. The sweat glistened in the dim lights of the room, and it only made Lance more radiant.

"C-close.. L-Lotor!" Lance moaned, reaching up and in an instant Lotor's chest was crushing against Lance's as he continued to thrust into him. The two shared a deep kiss as Lance gripped tightly on Lotor's back, scratching him hard without realizing it. Lotor smiled against Lance's lips, giving one final thrust before his dick spasmed and poured his hot semen into the boy's smaller body.

Lance cried out, his body aching as his own release finally happened. The cock ring that had forced him to have a dry orgasm seemed to make his orgasm now ten times more intense. He was quivering as his asshole was filled to the brim, and laces of white cum covered both of their chests. Their hot breaths lingered as they stared into each others eyes. Lance's belly, along with his heart, was full of Lotor, and he couldn't help but smile widely and lean up to capture Lotor's lips in a soft and loving kiss. Lotor pressed his hands to Lance's cheeks as he kissed him, before leaning up and pulling out of Lance's ass.

"Hmm, that will be fun to clean up.." Lance let out a soft moan as cum practically poured out of his ass and onto the sheets. Lotor chuckled, grabbing some tissues to clean their bodies up as best he could.

"I love you so much Lance." Lotor said softly, sitting on the bed to give Lance a soft smile. His gorgeous white hair sliding around his neck and down his chest. Lance leaned up and sat on his knees, leaning towards Lotor to hug him tightly.

"I am so glad we are getting married." Lance nearly whispered, his heart leaping. Lotor's own heart was pounding hard at the thought, he had never thought he would be someone who would settle down, not with how many people and aliens alike hated and feared him. This was his own heaven, and he would treasure it forever.

Lance felt his stomach tremble and gurgle as he moved back, he suddenly started to not feel good. He had had Lotor's cum in him before, so it was weird that now was the time his stomach would have an issue with it.

Lotor stood up, turning back to take Lance's hand. "Let's get you showered and cleaned up, then we can sleep in for the night.

Lance nodded, feeling as if he couldn't open his mouth without something coming out. He struggled to his feet, leaning against Lotor for support, and it was then that Lotor noticed something was wrong. "Lance? What's wrong? Was I too hard on you? I knew I shouldn't have used the whip, I am sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Lotor mumbled on for a bit, his arms supporting Lance, but Lance couldn't hear a word he said. His mind was going hazy and his body was numb.

Lance suddenly stumbled to his knees and felt his stomach heave as vomit spilled out of his mouth. Lotor became alarmed and tried to gently move Lance towards the bathroom. Once they reached the bathroom, Lotor kicked the toilet lid up and Lance continued to empty his stomach until nothing but spit slid along his lips.

Lance was coughing hard, and Lotor was crouched behind him and running one hand in Lance's hair and the other in soothing motions on his back.

Concern lingered in Lotor's voice as he spoke. "Lance.. I am so sorry, I should have been more gentle with you.. you are still human, you are not as sturdy as galrans are..." Lance coughed up some more spit, before leaning back slightly, his stomach still hurting but definitely felt better.

"I... I don't think it is that." Lance breathed, wiping at his mouth and not wanting to take in the mess he had caused on the way to the bathroom.

"What...?" Lotor asked, before inhaling sharply and leaning forward. Lance turned his head and both their eyes met as Lotor spoke softly.

"Are you... pregnant?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	33. Love is Together

"Lance, stop sulking."

"I'm fine though! Can't we just leave?" Lance groaned.

After their passion had ended with Lance throwing up all over the place, Lance had pains in his stomach to the point he passed out. Terrified, Lotor had wrapped Lance up in a blanket, and rushed him home, unsure of what to do as he was unfamiliar with where to go for help on Earth. He had made sure to leave a gracious extra amount of money in the hotel room for the unlucky cleaner who had to deal with their mess before he took Lance home. Lotor was panicking, having never dealt with anyone going through pregnancy before, his hair astray, his clothes barely on correctly. He and Lance had looked like an absolute disaster when Angelica had answered the door at three in the morning.

She had rushed to her car and started to drive them to a nearby hospital, but when Lotor had managed to choke out that it may be due to a pregnancy (one of which took plenty of convincing on Lotor's part), Angelica decided to call their private doctor, Doctor Bullock. Despite the early call, Dr. Bullock was more than willing to check Lance out.

"He can't seriously be pregnant... can he?" Angelica asked as they drove towards the small clinic, her hands gripping tightly at the wheel. Lotor still felt his heart nearly breaking out of his rib cage, he just knew in his gut that the reason for Lance's stomach pains was because of pregnancy, he couldn't explain his reasoning, he just knew.

"Yes, it is hard to explain, but as you know... Lance's body changed when I saved him, it also seemed to give him a body similar to all galran males; the ability to give birth..."

Angelica was silent as she mulled this over, her eyes were wide as they drove in the darkness, the headlights doing little lighten up the small dirt road leading to the lonely clinic. A single outside light lit up the small driveway as Angelica parked the car. During this whole ordeal, Lance was unconscious and still naked except for the lone blanket Lotor had taken. Lotor could still feel his legs shaking, he knew he had to remain as calm as he could, but it was hard seeing the one he loved in so much pain.

Lotor leaned down and picked Lance up, caring him towards the entrance bridal style. Lotor walked up to the Doctor and she ushered him into one of the rooms. "Please lay him down there." She spoke, before turning to speak to Angelica.

Lotor laid Lance down softly, cradling his head as Lance's head lay flush against the thin paper like cover. Lotor made sure to fix the blanket to cover Lance's body, eyeing a few bite marks he had left while they made love, and he couldn't help but wish they had disappeared before the doctor would look at Lance's body.

Lotor took one of Lance's hand, before moving a rusty chair over and sitting in it, his hands never leaving Lance's. The clinic was silent except for the soft murmurs of the Doctor talking with Angelica.

After a moment, the two walked in, and Lotor's head perked up. "Well, Lotor..." Dr. Bullock started. "I can certainly see that you are not of this earth, and Lance definitely doesn't look how I remember. Is it true that he may be pregnant?"

Lotor nodded, giving Dr. Bullock a brief summary of the close call of Lance's death and all the actions leading up to now. Dr. Bullock silently listened, nodding her head here and there as he spoke. After a moment of mulling it over, she stood up. "Well, this is certainly a first for me. I have never experienced a male to become pregnant. But even if you are sure, I would still like to run some tests."

Lotor nodded, and Dr. Bullock rustled through some drawers to grab a small bottle and a syringe. "This is a very special circumstance, so while I need to get a sample of his urine, I will also take a small sample of his blood to get tested. When he is awake, please have him pee in this cup and bring it to me."

Angelica nodded, and Dr. Bullock moved over to Lance's side to get some of his blood. Lotor winced as he watched the needle pierce Lance's skin on his arm. Lotor had seen many blades of all kind pierce and penetrate bodies, but it was nothing like watching a simple needle pierce his loved one. Part of his galran blood wanted to dart forward and rip that needle out of Lance. To scream "Don't hurt him!" and protect him at all cost. Lance was his Beta; his second in command, his love, his everything. Lotor had always thought himself to be tough, but this one man, his Lance, could make him fall apart in seconds.

After what seemed like ages, Dr. Bullock pulled the needle out, and proceeded to leave the room to get it tested. The ticking of the small clock on the wall was all that echoed through the room. Angelica was quiet and Lotor couldn't think of anything to say. He was just desperate for Lance to wake up.

What felt like ages, but was really only about 20 minutes, Lance shifted on the bed, and before long he was wide awake, though tired and confused. Angelica forced him to follow her to the bathroom to get a urine sample, and after getting him settled back on the bed, she left to go give it to the Doctor.

Lance felt hands slipped into his and was surprised to find them cold and shaking, he turned to look at Lotor who was looking back at him in desperation.

"Lance.. Lance, I am so so-" Lance shushed him, shifting his body to move closer, and gritting his teeth silently as his stomach churned.

"Please don't. We know what this is. It isn't anything serious, well I mean, it is serious, but nothing bad. I am fine, please don't apologize to me. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Lance removed one of his hands from Lotor's grip and placed it lovingly on Lotor's cheek. Lotor teared up slightly, and nodded, running one of his hands through Lance's hair.

After a moment, Lance leaned back and stretched slightly. "Though I was surprised to wake up in a clinic in nothing but a blanket. Shame that we left my nice suit at the hotel."

"I will make sure to go retrieve it later."

Lance smiled at him and the two sat in silence as they thought about their future. They had wanted to have kids, but to think Lance would get pregnant so soon! 'Though figures, with the crazy amount of sperm that guy has.' Lance chuckled to himself.

Once Angelica returned to the room to fawn over Lance, the group sat in silence for what seemed like ages, and Lance was getting sulky.

"We need to stay here to get you checked out!" Angelica scolded Lance, continuing to fuss over him while Lance just sat in annoyance, wanting to leave and sleep.

"Like I said, I am fine!" Lance groaned in annoyance. He glanced over at Lotor for some help, but Lotor shook his head slowly. "I think we should stay here Lance, I don't know much about pregnancy, and even though it is rare for males to give birth here on earth, a professional doctor is what we need more than anything."

Lance puffed out his cheeks, pouting as he just leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

After about 30 minutes, Dr. Bullock came in while pulling a cart with an ultrasound machine and was very happy to see him up. "How are you feeling Lance?"

"I am fine, I just want to go home.." Lance pouted.

Dr. Bullock chuckled, picking up a clipboard with some papers on it off the top of the monitor. "I understand, you may feel fine now, but the results from the lab say otherwise."

"The results are in already?" Angelica asked. Dr. Bullock nodded. "My friend was happy to work on getting results for me as soon as she could, seeing as this is an incredibly miraculous situation. By the looks of the urine sample, you are indeed pregnant. And the blood I took from you shows traces of HCG, or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, which means the same. Typically for men the HCG is prescribed to increase testosterone, but it may be shifting to prepare and suit your body to a female role. I would also like to use an ultrasound just to see how far along you are."

Lance nodded, and Dr. Bullock started to set up the ultrasound.

"Isn't it too soon to use that?" Angelica asked, hints of confusion in her voice.

Dr. Bullock nodded. "Typically yes, but this is not a normal situation and I just wanted to check and see if anything would show up during the ultrasound."

As Dr. Bullock moved to pour a cold liquid on Lance's stomach, which caused him to shudder, she continued to speak. "My friend over at the lab is more than trustworthy to keep this private business only. I assume you don't want word getting out of a pregnant male? You would certainly be famous but it may cause stress on your private life along with the little one."

Lance and Lotor nodded in agreement. "I would much prefer a quiet life with Lance." Lotor spoke, his voice was scratchy and Angelica was quick to get up and find some water for him, to which Lotor was most grateful. Lance smiled softly at his big panther, he wanted more than anything to have a peaceful life with Lotor. He wanted to enjoy the fun they could have, whether by fighting baddies together, or raising a family.

Dr. Bullock grabbed the small scanner that came with the ultrasound machine, and pressed it onto Lance's belly. Everyone stayed quiet as she ran it along his belly and watched the monitor intensely.

After a moment, Dr. Bullock froze the scanner and pointed to the screen. "Unbelievable... you really are pregnant, even with the positive lab results I was skeptical. Your body is adjusting itself to be more suited for birth, I can only imagine it has been a few days since this occurred,but your body is rapidly working on becoming a proper host for them."

"I guess Galran bodies become pregnant and give birth faster than hu- wait... them?" Lance started, turning to the monitor in shocked.

"Yes! You can see three little dots, right.. there.." Dr. Bullock pointed at three very small dots, that appeared, before turning to Lance. "You are having triplets!"

Lotor leaned forward to look at the monitor the same time Lance did, both of them with shock written all over their face.

The two made eye contact and both their eyes began to water as Lotor moved over to press his face close to Lance's. "Triplets! This is.. this is amazing." Lance breathed as Lotor peppered soft kisses to Lance's face. Lotor was so incredibly happy, he couldn't even figure out how to express himself.

"If I may ask, how fast do, er, garlen people such as yourself go through pregnancy?" Dr. Bullock asked slowly. Lotor gave her a small smile.

"Galran is what my people and I are called, and pregnancy usually only lasts about two months."

Everyone, including Lance, gaped at Lotor in amazement.

"Well.. that certainly explains the fast progress." Dr. Bullock said slowly, her head was in chaos as she tried to wrap her head around the situation. A pregnant male! The news would go absolutely berserk for a story like this.

Dr. Bullock cleaned Lance's chest before packing up the ultrasound. "I will be in a moment, if anyone is thirsty or hungry, you are free to go into the employee lounge and grab something, I am sure there are some donuts left."

Angelica thanked her before turning to the boys. "This is.. absolutely astounding. Lance, you are still young.. are you sure you are ready for this kind of responsibility? One child is one thing, but triplets will be quite the handful."

Lance pondered on the thought for a moment. He was still young, he had his whole life ahead of him. When deciding on his future, he had thought nothing more than saving the universe as a paladin of Voltron, and returning home to a peaceful life while helping out his parents anyway he could. Now here he was, about to be married to a Prince of the Galra, who was thousands of years older than he was, and going to give birth to children in less than a few months! His life was twisting and turning all over the place, and even Lance had to admit his mind was in chaos.

Part of him was shocked when he realized he was indeed pregnant, and fearful for how well of a father, er, mother he would be. He loved Lotor but he still had a hint of confusion as to why Lotor was willing to spend the rest of his life with... well Lance. But when Lance turned to look at Lotor, he saw Lotor's face was lit up in memory of the three little dots they had seen on the monitor. He looked as if he was in absolute bliss.

Lotor had spent most of his life doing his father and mothers bidding, he rarely had time to form a relationship, much less consider a family. Even though the universe was still in chaos due to the galra, Lotor was at peace by Lance's side.

Lotor's eyes shifted and both their eyes met, and Lance immediately felt at ease.

"Yes.. I am ready. I have Lotor by my side. We can do this." Lance said, smiling softly at his big hunk of a man. Lotor's face beamed with pride as he gripped one of Lance's hand in a reassuring squeeze. Angelica's features softened at their exchange, and nodded approvingly. "I will be more than happy to support you anyway I can, you certainly have a lot to think about and a ton of planning to do. I still need to make some final decisions on the wedding ceremony, but it is almost complete. Are you sure you two are ok with me making the decisions without checking with you?"

Lotor turned to look at Angelica. "You have been extremely welcoming to me, especially considering my family history. I owe you the most sincere thanks in accepting me into your family. I know that Lance feels the same as me; we are more than alright with you taking care of all this, and I cannot thank you enough for everything."

Angelica laughed, waving her hand in front of her face. "Think nothing of it my dear, I have planned many weddings in my days, another one will be a piece of cake! You two just focus on each other, the new babies, and being on time for the wedding."

Angelica smiled, and Lance felt himself tear up, his hormones already deciding to go all out of wack. Lance cried silently, tears of joy, as Lotor comforted him. After Dr. Bullock had given a thorough examination of Lance, she wanted him back in a week to see how much further he was coming along. Due to the fast rate the triplets were growing, he would have to be visiting the clinic a lot. Dr. Bullock had let Lance know that she was willing and able to work with him through the labor and the birth, so as to not let too many people know. She had a few helpers she could trust, so with that Angelica and the couple bid her good-bye and went back home to catch some sleep. It was already almost 6am when the couple finally got settled into their bed.

Angelica decided to just be up and start breakfast for the early birds in the family, and Lance and Lotor snuggled quietly in their beds, the curtains pulled shut so the room was dark except for a tinted blue light coming from the curtains.

Lotor ran one hand in Lance's hair and another on his belly.

"I can't believe this is happening.." Lotor breathed. Lance felt his heart jump at the touch, and shivered. "Are... Are you ok with this? With.. me?" Lance asked slowly. The answer was there as clear as crystals, but Lance couldn't help but feel a hint of doubt. He had not lived as long as Lotor, he had not seen what Lotor had seen. Out of the many years Lotor had lived, he had never settled down, or at least never told Lance. Yet he was finally wanting to settle down, and with this little human who came from earth. It seemed like a dream.

"Of course I am!" Lotor started, sitting up slightly and his eyes flashing. "Don't ever doubt me for a second Lance. I love you, I love you more than anything in the universe. I told you, I would be willing to give up my royal lineage and title in an instant if you ever asked. I would do anything to be with you for the rest of our lives."

Lotor caressed Lance's face softly with the back of his hand, moving over to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Lance teared up again, moving to wrap his arms tightly around Lotor's neck. He pressed his face into Lotor's shoulder and started crying.

"S-stupid hormones!" Lance groaned. Lotor chuckled, pulling Lance closer as they snuggled. "I spent most of my life just doing my father's bidding, and being an experiment to my mother's magic spells. I became a ruthless leader who would take over planets with promises of a better life, but with the snap of my father's finger, I wouldn't hesitate to kill them all. I am not a good person, and I only started to learn what a happy life can be when i met you. If anything, I should be asking YOU if you are ok with me."

Lance leaned back to stare into Lotor's beautiful ocean eyes. His eyebrows furrowed. "Y-you helped me realize that I am more than just some disposable paladin. I never truly felt part of the Voltron team, and when I met you, that was when I felt my life had purpose. You have cared for me more than anyone ever has, you saved me when I was close to death. You are my whole universe Lotor. And I want to live a peaceful life with you and the babies." Lance spoke softly, his heart trembling at the word 'babies'. He was having three! Three little babies. Three little ones that will run around as they play, laugh at all his silly jokes, and sleep in his arms when they exhaust themselves. Lance didn't expect to have children at such a young age, but it was something he wanted for a while, and he was giddy at the thought.

"Sure.. we had a.. pretty rocky start, I had no idea I slept with the Prince of the Galra, but I am happy we met and you showed me who you really were." Lance spoke, pressing his face against Lotor's chest, hearing the soft rhythms of his heartbeat.

"And who am I?"

"You are strong and a fierce warrior, but you are a kind man, sincere and gentle. People may see a cold exterior, but I know what goes on in your heart, I know the real you, and I love you."

Lotor moved his hand to tilt Lance's face towards his, a soft smile on his lips. "I can never say 'I love you' to you enough. You are my life force Lance, you are the very thing that keeps me going. My life was filled with darkness, but with you, it brought light. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. And certainly not without our children."

Lance shuddered again, almost certain he felt some sort of movement from the triplets. They were only little dots, but he felt as if he could sense their souls, their beings, inside him. 'Galra senses sure are something.' Lance thought. He tilted his head back further and the two kissed. Lotor's soft lips slid across Lance's as they clung to each other.

'Our children. Our life. Everything is perfect.' Lance thought. After getting comfortable, Lance slowly drifted off to sleep in Lotor's arms, and Lotor couldn't help how happy he felt. So happy, he worried for the future. His life had always been troublesome, anytime something got good for him, it would be snatched away in an instance. Lotor's thoughts drifted towards his father and mother. His mother had seemed to be on his side, gifting him with the very item he proposed with to Lance. However, it was only time when Zarkon would gain his strength back and decide to wreck more havoc. And chances were, he would go straight Voltron and Lotor. Lotor would not risk Lance's life, nor the babies.

Lotor tightened his arms around Lance securely, his eyebrows furrowed.

'No.. I won't let that happen!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much is going on but the babies are here! I have also been thinking about re-editing some of the chapters, specifically the first one. My writing skills have increased since I wrote the first chapter, and I feel the urge to go back and put more detail into it. Nothing big will be changed, aside from Lotor's age, which I originally had him being only less than a thousand years old (I think I wrote that in somewhere, I can't find it though... too any chapters!) even though he is ten thousand years old according to the wiki (dang you grandpa, so smooth and sexy!)
> 
> Anyway, as always I appreciate the constant support, this story would NOT be this long and still going if not for you guys! Comment my lovelies, fuel my desire to write!


	34. Love is Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyy i'm back! Kept you guys waiting for a while! I don't really have an excuse, just a lazy asshole!
> 
> Enjoy!

A few days had passed since Lance and Lotor had found out that the young male was pregnant. They had keep the info down low; only Lance's parents knew, aside from the doctor and her help. Lance had already gotten over his morning sickness due to the speed of which the pregnancy was moving along, and had already moved to being incredibly tired all the time and eating the weirdest combinations of food.

Lance and Lotor were sitting outside on the deck looking out at the sea as Lance munched on a pickle covered in peanut butter on the tiny table that sat between them. Lotor hadn't realized beforehand the weird combinations that Lance had put together; to him it was just normal earthling food. He had learned quickly that it wasn't the case after tasting Lance's favorite combination; Pulled pork and vanilla ice cream.

They sat in silence for some time, Lance staring out at the sea, his hand absentmindedly rubbing his still flat stomach, and Lotor looking at him with adoring eyes. Lance caught his stare and chuckled. "What are you staring for? Do I have something on my face?"

"Only perfection." Lotor breathed easily. Lance laughed, moving slightly to swat lightly at Lotor's shoulder. "You already have me, no need to try to woo me."

Lotor smiled, grabbing his hand mid-swat to kiss lovingly. "It is but a compliment to the most gorgeous creature in the entire universe." Lance blushed, getting up and moving around the small table to straddle Lotor's lap. "I love you so much." Lance breathed, kissing Lotor softly. Lotor hummed his response as he wrapped his arms around Lance's body and pulled him closer. The sun warmed Lance's back, and Lotor's soft cold fingers slid against the warm skin, creating a tingling sensation that left Lance shivering.

Lotor purred against his lips, attacking with fervor as he ran his hands under Lance's shirt and along his back, feeling every dip, every curve. Lance felt himself heating up even more, the sun felt cool compared to the new rising heat. Lance's mouth slid open slightly, and Lotor took no time at all to slide his tongue into the soft wetness of Lance's mouth. Lance moaned, and Lotor felt the boy grinding his slowly growing erection against his crotch.

Oh how Lotor wanted to take the smaller male at that very moment. He moved his hands lower to paw at Lance's ass, of which made the boy groan. He used his hands on Lance's ass to lift him up as he himself slid out of the chair. Lance instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Lotor's body, attaching himself to the prince as they continued to kiss. Lotor moved towards the bed and collapsed on it with Lance beneath him. Lotor propped himself on his elbows so as to not put to much weight on Lance's body. He continued to kiss Lance, before sliding his lips along his cheek, neck, and collarbone, pressing open mouth kisses to the heated flesh.

Lance was writhing beneath him, letting out small gasps and moans as Lotor left a trail of kisses in his wake. The softness of the bed and the warm breeze that cooled off Lance made him start to get drowsy. His hands pawed playfully in Lotor's hair as he pushed Lance's shirt up to press kisses. Lance tried to keep his eyes open, but wave after wave of sudden exhaustion hit him, and in a matter of minutes, he was dozing off.

Lotor had noticed once he started tugging down Lance's pants. Lance's soft mewls had ended which had caused him to glance up. He chuckled to himself, he couldn't imagine how this pregnancy was affecting his body. Humans took much longer to conceive than Galrans, and Lance may have Galran blood in him, but he was still human. Lance had been sleeping a lot lately, but Lotor didn't mind, in time Lance would be back to his full of energy self and they would be raising a family.

Lotor moved Lance's pants and shirt back in place before grabbing a thin blanket from nearby and sliding it over Lance's body. He looked down at his soon to be husband with loving eyes. He found the perfect mate, the best person to spend the rest of his life with. He slid his fingers in the soft hair, playing with the white strips that went down the middle. Even with the mild changes that Lance's body had gone through after receiving Lotor's blood; the ears, the scleras in the eyes, the markings, and the small tuft of hair, Lance was still Lance.

Lotor was proud to have him by his side. A small knock at the door broke away his attention, luckily for Lotor, he had not gained an erection during the small amount of play they had, so he just made sure that Lance was covered before answering the door.

It was Angelica. "Apologies if I interrupted anything." She spoke softly, noticing Lance was asleep. Lotor slipped out of the room and shut the door. "He is just taking a small nap." Angelica nodded. "I needed you anyway, some of your friends have arrived and were looking for you, it seems urgent."

Lotor's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded. "Where can I find them?"

"They are in my room, it seemed like it may be a private matter so I dont want anyone to listen in."

"Thank you Angelica." Lotor made his way to her and her husband's room. Part of him knew it was his generals, and the news could only be something bad about his despicable father. He walked up to the closed door, his fingers lightly touching the cold metal, his heart clenching.

After a moment to compose himself, he opened the door. Ezor was quick to fling herself onto the prince. "Lotor!" She hugged him tightly. "It is so good to see you again!" Lotor chuckled, closing the door with one hand and patting Ezor's shoulder with the other. "It hasn't been that long."

Ezor laughed and moved away.

"It is good to see you all in person again." Lotor said, looking at each of his generals. Ezor was the only one who had a small smile on her face, the rest of them looked grim, even Narti frozen face had hints of worry written all over.

"Well.. don't suger coat it, it's my father isn't it?" Lotor asked, crossing his arms. Ezor fiddled with her fingers as Narti spoke up. "Yes. He is back on his feet and in a horrible mood. He is demanding the capture of not only the lions, but you as well. The priestess of the druids, Haggar, had given him information about what you have been doing during his bed-ridden state. He had sent out to all the Galran ships to get you to him as soon as possible." Narti said, without a hint of wavering in her voice.

"He even put up a reward for your capture, and it is quite a lot too..." Ezor said softly. Zethrid grunted. "Never cared for that disgusting witch anyway, using that magic of hers to watch what people do at all times."

Lotor furrowed his eyebrows, pinching the bridge of his nose hard with his fingers, frustrated. "Does he know where I am right now?"

"No, he believes you are hiding out on one of the planets you captured and claimed in the past, he had sent out many locations of where everyone could find you, but Earth was not listed." Lotor exhaled sharply. "Good, the last thing I want is war on this planet, war that could get Lance and his family hurt."

"What do you want us to do?" Zethrid asked. Lotor started pacing, as he tends to do when he is deep in thought. "We will need to plan a strategy.. I refuse to allow my soon to be family to live in fear of war... I think it is time, time to end Zarkon's reign."

"You... you plan to take down Zarkon?" Narti asked at the same moment Ezor screeched. "ARE YOU HAVING KIDS?!"

The generals turned to look at Ezor, before blinking at Lotor. He had let it slip without meaning to, but it didn't matter. "Yes," He spoke. "Lance and I are expecting triplet." Ezor started screeching and each general took turns congratulating Lotor. Even Narti's soft voice entered his mind. 'I wish only the best for you and your family.'

Lotor smiled at his generals. "You are all my family as well, you stuck with me through countless battles and helped me care for Lance when he was injured. You risk your lives everyday to work for me, and for that you have my thanks. Going up against my father will only mean that you four will be considered traitors, and will be on his hit list as well. Are you willing to sacrifice your freedom for the chance of taking down a toxic ruler?"

Zethrid let out a loud laugh. "Hah! Who do you take us for? I've been waiting for the day Zarkon would be taken down a notch, and I am all for helping you achieve that!" The other generals agreed, and each one pressed a fist to their heart and bowed. "Our weapons and our strengths are yours to command, Prince Lotor." Narti spoke,

Lotor felt adrenaline rush through his veins. "I could ask for nothing more. We will meet up in a few hours to put together a plan, in the meantime, I have to tell Lance what is going on."

~~A few hours later~~

"Zarkon is back?" Lance nearly yelled. He knew the time would come when Zarkon fully healed and was back to business, but this soon?" Lotor nodded grimly. Lotor had waited in the bedroom for an hour before Lance had woken up groggy and still tired. He had snapped out of it the moment Zarkon's name had been mentioned.

"He wants the capture of the lions and me as well." Lance shook his head. "No way! No way will I let that happen. It is bad enough he wants the lions, but there is no way he is getting you too! He will kill you if he knows what you have been doing." Lotor nodded. "Unfortunately the druid Haggar has been keeping tabs on me, and has feed Zarkon information. To my generals knowledge, he does not know about you or that we are on Earth, otherwise I can imagine he would want you to be brought to him as well.

Lance slid out of bed, making a fist with one of his hands. "He can come and try to get me! I will kill him!" Lance was pumped up and Lotor envied that. "I plan to dethrone Zarkon as the leader of the galra, even going as far to kill him if I must. But to do that, I need to create a plan and I think I will need the paladins of Voltron's help. Do you think you could talk to them with me?" Lotor asked.

Lance waved a hand in front of his face. "Say no more, I will convince them!" Lotor stood up and the two made their way to the small ship to call the paladins.

It didn't take a lot of convincing.

"Of course we will help! What do you take us for?" Pidge cried out, her face smashed against the screen. "Taking down Zarkon has been the reason for the paladins in the first place, we want to make the universe a safe place, so we will do whatever we can to help." Shiro said, his face barely visible behind Pidge's.

Lance smiled. "Thanks you guys, it makes me happy knowing that even though everything started off so rocky, it is getting better between everyone." Shiro and Allura looked away awkwardly, but agreed.

"However... I don't think we can do it alone. Allura has been piloting the blue lion while you were away, but I really think we need you back." Pidge spoke, leaning away from the screen finally. Lance blinked. "Wait.. what? Me come back?"

Shiro stepped up. "You were and still are a valuable member of Voltron, not to mention part of our family. Allura would work best on the Castle, guarding it and using its strengths to fend off the galra fighters. We need you to come back as the blue paladin." Lance felt excitement fuel his bones. He could already hear the purrs from his blue lion, she wanted him back just as much. He had given up the idea of being a paladin once he had left the team and joined with Lotor.

"Yes! Of course I wi-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lotor interrupted. Lance's eyes were wide as they swung to look into Lotor's. "What? Why the hell not?" He demanded. Lotor glanced down at Lance's belly, before meeting his eyes. "It would... be too stressful on you..."

"Stressful? You've seen him fight! He is good at it." Pidge jumped in. Hunk, who was off camera, yelled in agreement. The two lovers looked at each other, a silent message passing between the two, before Lance turned.

"Listen guys.. we have some pretty big news.."

"Bigger than you two getting married?" Allura asked, an eyebrow raised. Before Lance could even respond, Pidge was screeching, she caught on quick.

"HOLY QUIZNAK! You're pregnant! You are, aren't you?" She had moved closer to the screen again and Lance couldn't help but laugh. "Yes... yes I am, with triplets."

"TRIPLETS?" Pidge flailed, falling off screen as her words became more incoherent. Allura had her hands clasped, her voice barely audible over Pidge's. "Oh my! Congratulations!" Shiro also approved, and Coran gave them the thumbs up. "That is wonderful news my boy! Soon there will be three wee little ones running around, oh the fun!"

Keith looked confused. "That is so... weird... is it because of the blood transfusion or something?"

Lance nodded. Keith looked uninterested. "Cool, but whatever, I'm not babysitting though."

Lance laughed, and even Lotor was smiling. Pidge was out of breath, and appeared back on screen. "Ok... so uh, that is... amazing news. Like holy quiznak! Also Hunk passed out... got too excited, but thats ok! I will remind him if he forgot! Oh my god I am so excited for you guys! You gotta let them call me Aunt Pidgy, or Auntie, or whatever! I don't care I just have to be included!" Pidge was rambling but Lance loved it. Pidge had always been supportive and he loved her for it.

"Of course you will be included, all of you will be if you want." Everyone was eager to be a part of the new family, and after calming down, the serious note appeared again.

"As I had pointed out, I think it would be too stressful on Lance's body to engage in physical battle with Zarkon and any of his generals who join in the fight. Galran pregnancies only last about two months, meaning that the progress is over three times faster than that of humans. If we go back to the doctor now we can probably tell their gender at this point." Lotor said.

Shiro whistled. "That is very fast. I would love nothing more than to have Lance's help, he was incredibly skilled in his ranged attacks and speed, but I certainly don't want this to put a strain on you or the babies."

Lance threw his hands up. "If we lose the battle then there will be more than just a little strain going on! The whole universe will be in danger! If Zarkon gets the lions then it is game over. I want to help in this war! You cannot tell me, someone who has been in countless battles already, to sit this one out!"

Lance was fuming, and Lotor was trying to calm him down. "Lance, kitten, ple-"

"No Lotor! I will not stand aside and watch you all risk your lives! I am not useless! I can handle it!" Lance snarled, before suddenly pressing a hand to his stomach and falling to his knees in pain. The paladins all yelled Lance's name in unison, and Lotor was instantly cradling Lance in his arms. "Lance please, I understand you wanting to help but if you put too much stress on the babies it could kill them and hurt you as well. Please think of this logically, think of our children."

Lance was wincing as Lotor spoke, huffed lightly but finally gave in and nodded. "Fine..." He looked away, not meeting Lotor's eyes. "Let go of me, i'm going to the house." Lance was weaker in his current state, but manage to swat away Lotor's arms as he got up and left the ship. Lotor's eyebrows furrowed in a deep crease. He understood Lance's frustration, but there was no time to be stubborn.

Lotor turned back to the Voltron team, who all looked on with concern. "He will be fine, he just... needs a minute to accept this. I will go to him and make sure he and the babies are in perfect health before I come back to space with my generals, however, I devised a plan of how we could take down Zarkon, please let me know what you think..."

Lotor began explaining his plan to the paladins while Lance grumbled his way to the house to lay down on their shared bed. "Stupid.. stupid! I can fight just as well as everyone else! I can do it, you guys believe in me right?" He spoke to himself, but looked down at his stomach. It would only be a matter of days before a small bump would form, but he could already feel the three little babies inside of him, all nestled together as they grew.

He had a fondness for them, he had always wanted to be a dad, and now he was! Or in this case, the mom. It didn't matter to him which role he would play, he would love these kids to death. He collapsed on the bed and exhaled angrily at Lotor and the paladins. He understood their concern, but he wasn't some useless human! He could fight! He would fight. Lance closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could already feel the rumble of Blue as she purred, eager to have him back at her side. She was so far away, but he could feel that connection, and he yearned to be back inside his lion; back at fighting evil and doing what was right.

"You will protect my children and me right Blue?" He asked aloud.

He got a low growl in response. Lance smiled, closing his eyes as he drifted off into another nap. "That's my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick! Put in your votes! What gender will his kids be? all boys? all girls? one of each? comment below!
> 
> Stay awesome my lovelies, thank you for the constant support!


	35. Love is Protecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that yes I have watched the final season of Voltron and yes I am sad that it has ended. To avoid any spoilers, I just have to say that I feel so sad for our precious Lance and he deserved better! But I still enjoyed the story and wish we had more!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> (Note that this story takes place when Lotor fights Zarkon and becomes emperor in the show, but im taking things a somewhat different route so don't get mad at me that it isn't the same! lol)

"Lance, please don't sulk..." Lotor sighed, standing in the doorway to their room, back in his normal armor and gear he was often seen in. Lotor had spent the last few days creating a plan with the Paladins and his generals to help take down Zarkon once and for all. During these meetings, Lance was not allowed to attend; for they wanted him to be involved as little as possible. Lance had sulked and brushed his family off multiple times because of this.

Lance's mom, Angelica, had managed with the help of many family members to get the preparations for the wedding completed and ready. Lotor and Lance wanted to get married before the babies were born, and before Lance got too large; for he was already feeling uncomfortable about showing off his body. It was to be expected, after all human males dont get pregnant everyday!

On the 4th day after finalizing the plans, it was decided that the attack would begin, meaning Lotor was going to leave. Lance was not happy about that. Lance's belly had already begun to round out, not too noticeable with a loose shirt on, but it was there. He rubbed his hands over the bump absentmindedly as he lay on their bed. "I want to go too..." He replied.

Lotor sighed again, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know.. Lance, I know you want to help. But you need to understand we are doing this to protect you."

Lance bolted out of bed, his hair messed up and his eyes flaring. "I don't NEED protecting! I can fight! I can help. I want to help make this world safe, for me, for you, for us, for our children! I cannot sit idly by and watch you fight and even get hurt or killed without me being up there to help and protect you!"

Lotor moved swiftly over, pulling Lance into a hug, his strong arms wrapped securely around Lance's body. Lance struggled, but Lotor didn't budge. "Lance..." Lotor spoke softly, forcing Lance to stop, shut up, and listen. "I... I know how much this must hurt you. You are a fighter, you have done so much good for the universe already. I know you want to help, but you know as well as I do the dangers of putting that kind of stress on you and the babies..." Lance sighed, he understood, but he hated it. He pressed his face into Lotor's shirt, inhaling his scent. Lotor always had a sweet, rich smell of sandalwood and a warm earthy aroma that wrapped around Lance and made him feel content. Along with their arrival to earth and being on the beach, the sweet yet salty smell of the ocean also clung to Lotor's skin as if just as desperate to keep him close.

"Please promise me you will stay here and protect your family, yourself, and our future children... Lance, please..." Lance tilted his head up slightly, seeing the creases in Lotor's forehead as he looked down at Lance with worry. Lance hated to see him making that face. Lance sighed and nodded. Lotor smiled lightly, running his hands along Lance's hair and moving it out of the way to press a tender kiss to his forehead.

"I love you Lance, my kitten, my future prince, my life." Lance felt his cheeks light up but he leaned up to press a soft, yet sweet kiss to Lotor's lips. "I love you too... please be safe."

"I will." Lotor gave Lance one last squeeze before turning and leaving the room.

Lance walked out onto their balcony, watching as Lotor met up with his generals and got onto the larger ship they had come to see him. The ship slowly lifted off the ground, hovering for just a moment before turning slightly upward and with a loud boom, shot out of California and the Earth as they headed off to meet with the Paladin's and face Zarkon. Lance rubbed his belly, it had already been 15 days since they found out he was pregnant with triplets. His mother wanted to have the wedding in a week, at least by then Zarkon would hopefully be taken down once and for all.

Lance sighed, he knew it would be easy for someone else to replace him as Blue's partner, especially if that person was Allura. During his time in Blue, he had felt from her a fondness for Allura. He hated the thought of someone else piloting his lion, but he had left the paladins months ago now, and it was high time someone else took his place.

Lance felt a rumble in his mind and Blue's soul seemed to connect to his. He instantly understood what she was trying to convey to him. 'She wants to help me.' Lance thought. He stood up, clenching his fist and starring off into the sky. "Come get me Blue!" Lance called out, a grin on his face. He knew he shouldn't, he knew Lotor would be beyond pissed, but who cares! Lance was his own person, he could make his own decisions! Lotor wasn't the boss of him. Lance quickly and quietly made his way out of the house without being detected, finding a bicycle and riding off to a secluded area where he knew he and Blue would meet up.

Meanwhile, the paladins, Coran, and Allura had met up with Lotor and his generals on his main ship to finalize the plan in Lotor's conference room

"You do realize this will be pitting you against your father." Shiro spoke. Lotor nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I understand that and I am more than willing to take on this burden. Whats more is if I do succeed in defeating Zarkon, I have rights to the throne."

"That means we can finally find peace between the galra and the rest of the universe?" Pidge asked. Lotor turned to her. "Yes, I would love nothing more than to live in this universe as one; no more bloodshed, no more war."

"Then it is clear, we will face off against Zarkon and his fleet in about 7 hours. Paladins, please be sure to get plenty of rest during this time and make sure you are geared up and ready to go." Allura spoke, addressing her own team. The paladin's team all turned to leave and go to the Castle, while Lotor addressed his generals.

"I know what you are all thinking, but I do not want you by my side during my fight with Zarkon."

"And why the hell not?" Zethrid growled. "Zarkon is dangerous and powerful, you know that as well as I do. I need to challenge him and take him down myself, to prove that I have what it takes to be a leader. Along with that, I also do not want you four in anymore danger than you will already be in. As it is, you are my family just as much as Lance is. I care about each of you and I want us all to get through this war in one piece. You will not aid me in my fight against Zarkon, is that clear?" Lotor's voice had been soft in the beginning but had ended with a note of complete authority which left the general's gritting their teeth in frustration but bowing and taking his orders as absolute.

"Understood, Prince Lotor." Acxa spoke, turning and walking away with the other generals, Narti had glanced back, as if wanting to say something, but all Lotor felt was a reassuring presence in his mind that told him everything would be alright. Lotor sighed, his mind wandering off to Lance. 'Please be safe, my kitten.' He thought, before walking off to his room to get ready.

The Voltron team had made it back to their Castle, and alarms were going off in the main part of the ship. "What the quiznak is going on?" Coran gasped. Allura rushed to the controls and focused on what the warnings were telling her. "Blue... the blue lion is gone!"

"WHAT?" A chorus of voices all yelled at once. "There is no way anyone could have gotten on board to steal the lions!" Pidge gasped, rushing over to her own devices to check on the monitors.

"Yeah.. no one took the blue lion, it just... it just left!" Pidge yelled over the alarms at the others. They all rushed to her screen and saw in fact that the lion managed to unlock the large door to the hangar it leaves through normally, and disappeared.

"Why did it leave? The others didn't go with it." Hunk asked. Shiro frowned, before his eyes lit up. "Lance... it went to Lance!"

Allura nodded, looking at her own monitors. "You are right, according to the direction the lion took off, it is indeed heading for earth... What do we do? Lance has a strong bond with his lion, and I am sure he wants to fight just as much as the blue lion wants him to."

"He can't fight! He has the babies and too much stress can be bad on them." Pidge spoke.

"Not to mention Lotor would have our heads if we joins us." Hunk pointed out. Shiro sighed. "Nothing we can do. Lance is a big boy, he understands the risks. If he wants to fight, we will let him. We need him to form Voltron anyway, and yes Allura I know you said you could convince the blue lion to work with you," Shiro turned to Allura as he spoke. "But we don't have the time to make that bond and if Lance is willing to help, so be it. No word of this to Lotor. If he asks questions, we will say Allura is in the blue lion and Coran is piloting the castle, understood?"

The Voltron team agreed quietly, the blaring alarms finally turning off. Suddenly a small beeping sound appeared on Pidge's monitor. She turned to it.

"Speak of the devil, he is here." She spoke as the large blue lion was returning to the ship.

The team rushed to the hangar just as Lance was getting out of the blue lion. He patted the lion's metal leg as he got down. "Thank's Blue." He spoke, before turning to his team. He had talked to them a few times through the monitors but he hadn't met up with them since he was taken by Lotor when Shiro and Allura had decided to lock him up for his own safety.

"Lance!" Pidge was the first to go running over and give him a hug, squeezing him tightly. "I am so glad to see you again! And holy quiznak it has only been a few days since we talked but you are already showing signs of the babies! I can't believe you are pregnant! It is insane, but amazing! A Miracle of life, a truly fasci-" Pidge rambled on and Lance could only laugh.

"I missed you too Pidge." He interrupted her. Pidge beamed at him, before looking at his belly through his shirt and the small round bump that was already protruding out of it. "Can I..?" She asked timidly. Lance nodded, and Pidge slowly and tentatively placed the palm of her hand on his belly. She inhaled sharply and looked up at Lance. "I can feel them! I feel such strong heartbeats, and three of them! It's amazing Lance!" She smiled, so overwhelmed with happiness for him she started to cry.

Lance laughed, pulling her into another hug and then walking up to the rest of the team who stood back. He walked up to Hunk first. "Hey buddy, I missed you like crazy." Lance fist bumped Hunk before pulling him into a hug as well. Hunk already had tears falling down his cheeks. "I missed you sooooo much!" Hunk cried as Lance tried to calm him down.

Lance moved down the line, he greeted Keith and put his hand out as if to shake hands. He knew Keith wasn't much for skin contact, and was even more surprised when Keith just scoffed and pulled Lance into a hug. "Welcome back..." Keith mumbled against his ear. Lance smiled, hugging Keith tightly. The two had their different tastes and opinions, but overall they were good friends.

After greeting Coran, he then turned to Allura and Shiro, a small but nervous smile at his lips. "Hey guys..." Lance spoke. Allura pulled him into a tight hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Lance! Oh Lance I am so sorry for the pain we put you through! We should have listened to you, we should have understood you and treated you with the respect you deserve!"

"I shouldn't have locked you up... I don't know what I was thinking, and no excuse will ever change the fact that I hurt you. Not just in locking you up, but attacking you too. I nearly killed you if not for Lotor's help. I am so sorry.." Shiro spoke up.

Lance pulled out of Allura's grasp, placing a hand on her's and Shiro's shoulders. "Please, you guys, no more. You have both apologized enough. I forgive you and we are all still here breathing and alive. You guys will always be my voltron family, I love you both."

Shiro moved over to hug Lance, and slowly everyone but Keith came over to do a group hug. Lance was laughing, tears stinging his eyes as he felt overjoyed with being back with his old team, his family.

A few hours later the team had spent time catching up with Lance, often touching his belly in awe, and getting Lance up to date on the plan. "Lotor is going to fight Zarkon alone?" Lance cried out, slamming his hands down on the table. "No way, nu uh! That is not happening. I will be helping him if that's the last thing I do!"

"And it may be!" Allura spoke harshly, staring at him. "I understand you would want to help but you know how powerful Zarkon is. Lotor said he was the only one who could defeat Zarkon, and you know that even as Voltron you paladin's were only able to injure Zarkon and make him bed-ridden for a few months. We cannot interfere, Lotor made this plan and we need to stick to it. You and the other paladins will fight the galran fleet, and leave Zarkon to Lotor."

Lance huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. He didn't like that plan, not one bit. The others could tell Lance would go off and do what he wanted if no one kept him in check. He was determined to fight by his lover's side.

"Lance, please, stick to the plan. After we take care of all the fleets and galran soldiers, we can head off to help Lotor. Is that alright with you?" Allura spoke softly, almost pleading with him as she watched his face, waiting for a response. Lance's piercing eyes turned to lock onto hers, and he finally sighed and nodded. "Fine... When do we start?"

Allura was about to speak, before Pidge spoke up. "We leave in half a varga." Lance nodded. "Time to suit up then." He stood up, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he made his way to his room.

As Lance walked down the long hallway, the memories of the past flashed in his mind. The time when Lotor came aboard and realized his 'Kitten' was a paladin of voltron. The time when the tough fought, but the feelings they had for each other won over that rage. The time Lance snuck down the hall and found Lotor's guest room. And the time Lotor took him for the second time. Lance shivered, missing Lotor's warmth and his strong arms. They hadn't had sex since they found out Lance was pregnant, though they had wanted to, just some heavy petting and wet kisses.

Lance walked up to his door, pressing the familiar button as his door slid open. His room was just as he left it months ago; messy with games, clothes, and empty plates all over the place. Lance chuckled, he couldn't be this messy when his kids were born; they would be the messy ones.

Lance spent a few minutes tidying up, before moving to his closet to find his blue paladin armor. He held the chest plate close to his own chest, missing the feeling, the power the armor gave him. Lance's eyes sparked as he slowly got dressed. He would protect not only the babies and Lotor, but the entire universe; his family, friends, and his future.

The paladin team met up in the large hangar where the lions sat proud. Shiro had just gotten off a video call with Lotor, who was also geared up and ready for war. "Alright team, you remember the plan. We will destroy as many galran ships and soldiers as we can, keep them away from the battlefield that Lotor and Zarkon will be on. We do not need them trying to aid Zarkon and injure the prince." The paladins, Allura, and Coran all shouted in agreement, before they turned to their lions. "Alright paladins! Let's go save our universe!" Shiro yelled as the paladins all rushed to their lions.

Lance felt Blue's energy as she lit up and launched out of the hangar. Lance ran his hands along the buttons and gears, he missed the feeling. He and his lion rushed after the others as they headed towards a war.

Explosions appeared left and right as the paladin's dodged and attacked galran ships. Lance tried to focus but his eyes couldn't help but wander towards a large flat floating rock that appeared to be the battlefield that Lotor would fight on. He saw a large galran ship sitting on one edge of the rock while Lotor's small spaceship sat on the other edge. Lance could make out Zarkon's bulky body along with being shadowed by two druids. Lotor was a small dot of white and purple in Lance's vision, and he squinted harder before a nearby explosion shook him out of his trance.

"Lance! Focus!" Shiro's voice shouted over their shared connection. Lance winced, focusing on the battle ahead of him as he dodged and shot lasers at nearby ships. They had taken out a huge amount of the galran fleet before a larger ship appeared, with a giant cannon pointing right at the lions.

"Paladins! Time to form Voltron!" Shiro yelled. The lions all turned and moved closer to Shiro's large black lion, all except for Lance. His eyes were back on the battlefield where Zarkon and Lotor were. They had gotten closer during their fight and Lance could see the fight clearly. Lotor was already exhausted, he appeared to be injured; he was favoring his left leg as he became defensive and parried all of Zarkon's attacks. Zarkon didn't seem to be weary at all, and Lance felt a spark in his chest. He had to help.

"Lance!" Shiro yelled, knowing that Lance was distracted. "Come here! Now!"

Lance glanced back at the paladins who were all backed up against each other, fighting off the remaining smaller galran ships. He turned ahead of them and saw the large cannon charging up, flashes of bright blue glowing brighter and brighter. And then Lance looked down, as his lover struggled to win against Zarkon.

He knew what he had to do. Blue seemed to agree, for she turned her body downward and shot herself towards the battlefield without Lance even controlling her. Shiro screamed in Lance's ear to get back, but he ignored it, turning off the mic on his helmet and focusing on Lotor. "I'm coming." He gritted his teeth.

Once they got closer, Zarkon noticed the lion and backed up from Lotor in surprise. Lance took that opportunity to shoot multiple fires at him. Smoke lifted up, clouding Zarkon's body as Lance' landed on the center of the field. The blue lion's jaw opened up as Lance slid out of his lion. Lotor's eyes latched onto his, and his mouth hung open. "L-Lance..." He gasped, before turning towards the diminishing cloud of smoke. Zarkon appeared again, and his eyes moved from Lotor's to Lance's.

"Ahh... I see." Zarkon's deep voice rumbled, sending shivers down Lance's spine. "So this is the boy you are smitten with. A pathetic human indeed, and I sense something more with him... more than one heartbeat."

Lance gritted his teeth, pulling out his gun and turning it towards Zarkon. "I will fight you now!" He yelled. "No Lance! It's too dangerous! Leave, get back in your lion!" Lotor cried out, his voice shaking as he tried to get Zarkon's eyes back on him. Lance refused to, he would not live in a universe without Lotor.

Before Lance could start shooting, Lotor had gained new energy as he rushed onto Zarkon, striking him over and over with his sword at an alarming speed. Zarkon was struggling to defend himself, and getting angrier as he tried to gain the upper hand. Lance, no matter how good of a shooter he was, could not get a clean shot of Zarkon without putting Lotor's life at risk.

Lance was so focused on trying to get a shot on Zarkon, he failed to notice the druids moving in. If he had not turned off his mic, he would have heard the warning screams of his teammates as they noticed what was happening and were too far off to do anything about it, struggling on their own to defend themselves from the galran ships and the cannon that was about to go off.

Lance's vision was secured only on Zarkon, and that was his fatal mistake as a sharpshooter. Lotor was on Zarkon and his moves were almost sloppy, as he was desperate to now protect his love who was on the field with them, blinded by his new mission, he also failed to see the druids.

And that was when time suddenly slowed down. A loud boom and a strike of what looked like green lightning pierced the area, making Lance wince and close his eyes tightly to protect himself from the light. The light died down and he blinked, taking in the scene. Zarkon was breathing hard, still standing, but Lotor was on the ground, on his stomach.

Lance's eyes widened, the armor on Lotor's back had been ripped open and smoke was slipping off of it into the air as the edges sizzled with fire.

"LOOOOTTOOORRR!" Lance screamed, dropping his weapon and running to Lotor's side in a flash. He didn't pay Zarkon any mind as he grabbed Lotor's body and flipped him over, looking for a sign that he was alright. Lotor's chest piece was also ripped open in the center, his purple chest out in the open with a large burnt spot on the skin. He had been burnt by lightning magic, such an intense magic that almost no one could have survived it. Lance sought out sign of life in Lotor, but he felt his entire world halt in an instant.

Lotor wasn't breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY FRICKING CHRISTMAS, SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEARRRRRRR


	36. Love is Healing

Lance's ears were ringing. Time had stopped. The large beam of blue had shot at the lions, and engulfed them. Lance wasn't sure if they were alive. He couldn't see, everything was fuzzy. He couldn't hear, nothing but explosions. But none of it mattered. Lance felt tears slip along his cheeks as he cradled Lotor's head in his arms. "Please... please..." Lance whispered over and over, his voice cracking as he doubled over, hugging Lotor's chest close to his body.

Tears streamed down his face as he screamed, he was angry, scared, lost, and confused. Lance begged over and over for Lotor to open his eyes, but he never did. Lance pressed a kiss to his head, a small smile on his lips, as he hoped and prayed that this was just a dream. "Come on... Lotor... my prince.. please... w-wake up... please..." His smile turned as his eyes flooded with more tears.

Suddenly a tight grip grabbed his suit and yanked him off Lotor. Lotor's body slumped back onto the ground and Lance's eyes widened as he came face to face with Zarkon. Zarkon chuckled darkly, holding the smaller boy in his grasp. "Pathetic." He spoke gruffly.

The ringing had subsided, and Lance could hear the roars of his lion, Blue. her roar piercing Lance's ears. She too, felt his grief. "No..." Lance's voice was nearly inaudible. Zarkon grunted. "To think my son fell in love with such a weakling. In that case, you were perfect for each other." He sneered.

Lance's hands slid up to Zarkon's fist holding his body up, struggling weakly to get away. "How... how could you..." Lance gasped, gritting his teeth. Zarkon laughed. "Why wouldn't I? He threatened my position on the throne for too long, consider it a gift for you and your young ones."

Lance's eyes flew open, staring straight into Zarkon's own eyes. He knew. He knew Lance was pregnant. He took away Lance's love, his being, his everything. Lance felt something inside him stir, something powerful, something terrifying. He let it consume him.

Meanwhile, high above Lance, the blue laser beam had died down, and swarms of galran soldiers flew around the smoke left behind, to see if the paladins were dead. Suddenly beams shot out from inside the smoke, destroying the many soldiers. As the smoke lifted, the lions all floated unharmed, with the castle in between them. Allura and Coran had warped quickly to them and turned on the barriers just in time. The beam was so large that simply moving out of the way would not have been enough. The aftermath of the beam had killed countless galran soldiers as well.

"Allura! You are amazing!" Pidge yelled in her mic. Hunk cheered and Allura smiled. "We have to do our part in this war. Paladins! Go save Lance!" She yelled. The paladins all yelled in agreement before charging down towards the floating arena their teammates were on. As they got closer, Pidge yelped in surprise. "What is it?" Shiro asked.

"It's... it's Lance.. at least I think it is. Look at that thing down there!" As they all got closer, each paladin become shocked at the scene before them.

Zarkon was fighting Lance, but it wasn't the Lance they knew. His body had changed, had grown larger, more muscular. Lance's body had turned a light shade of purple, he had grown three times his size, even bigger than Zarkon. His eyes were pure yellow, sclera and all. His hair had grown long and flowed along his back, a mixture of dark brown and white. He had grown too big for his clothes, and appeared in nothing but ripped remains of his pants. Lance's helmet had been tossed to the side.

"What happened to him?" Hunk gasped.

"Since he has galran and altean blood in him, being able to alter his form and color doesn't come as a surprise, but to change this much is unheard of! He has lost control!" Allura spoke, watching the situation through one of the lions.

"Is he going to be ok out there?" Shiro asked, at the same time Pidge went "He looks sooooo badass!"

"He should be fine. I am not sure what kind of toll this is taking on his body, but galrans can usually breathe just fine in this environment. Please get to him quickly and help him!" Allura spoke.

As the team got closer, they saw Lotor's generals coming from the opposite direction. They landed a lot quicker than the lions, and the three generals that could see were fighting the druids, while Narti moved to Lotor's body.

While Lance was fighting, his eyes had zeroed in on Zarkon. All he saw was red. He was angry, confused, scared. All of the above. He felt as if he had no control over his limbs, his body was moving on its own. He lashed out at Zarkon with claws he didn't know he had. Zarkon, fully armored, was beginning to tire against Lance's ruthless attacks. However, Lance's attacks were sloppy, as his mind was in complete and utter turmoil. 'Lotor... Lotor is dead... Lotor... my Lotor...' The words played over and over in Lance's mind as he became more and more upset. He hadn't even noticed the change in his body, his altean marks glowing brightly, the long hair whipping around as he attacked wildly.

The paladin's all got out of their lions, screaming Lance's name, but all Lance could hear was his own heavy breathing. "We can't get to him!" Pidge yelled. "Focus on taking out the druids with the generals! If you try to get in the middle of Lance's and Zarkon's fight, you will be killed. Lance isn't thinking straight." Allura's voice pierced each paladin's ears as she spoke her orders. They all agreed, pulling out their bayards as they rushed in to help fight. The druids were fighting mostly with magic, though a few had swords of their own. Metal clang against metal as each paladin and general seemed to team up to take out the spell casters.

Zarkon managed to grip one of Lance's arms when he swung at him, tossing him over his shoulder and many feet away. Lance landed on his back with a grunt, moving to his hands and knees, his hair sliding down his cheeks and spreading along the rough surface of rock. Lance's mind cleared up in an instant as he noticed this, the blue of his iris' appearing again. He blinked. 'My... hair? Why is it long?' He thought, before a swift kick in his stomach sent him flying again.

Zarkon roared, walking slowly towards Lance as he struggled to get up again. "To think my disgusting piece of shit of a son gave you his blood. You are just as tainted as he is."

"Wrong..." Lance gasped out, getting to his feet. He wiped at his mouth, blood slipping along his lips. He glanced at his hands, which were much larger, purple, and had sharp claw-like nails. He turned his eyes back on Zarkon. "Wrong! Wrong, wrong wrong!" He shouted. "Lotor was better than you could ever dream! He wanted a peaceful universe, you only want power! You... you killed him! I will never forgive you!" Lance growled, throwing himself at Zarkon. Zarkon braced himself but Lance used as much force as he could muster, slamming Zarkon into the ground.

Lance straddled Zarkon's hips, easy to do since he had grown so much larger, and he starting slamming his fists into Zarkon's helmet over and over until it crack and fell apart. Zarkon had a scowl on his face as he twisted his palm up and towards Lance. A circle on his glove glowed, and a large beam shot out of it, knocking Lance off him.

Lance scrambled up, seeking revenge as the two clashed. Lance slashed his claws at Zarkon's face, earning a yell in pain as he managed to run one of his claws down Zarkon's left eye. Zarkon continued to shoot beams of painful lasers at Lance, each one hitting some part of Lance, but he gritted through, determined to kill Zarkon, and avenge his lover.

As the two fought, the paladins and generals all managed to kill the druids, and rushed over to Narti holding Lotor's body. Keith and Pidge seemed antsy to jump in and aid Lance, but they were against stopped by the voice of Allura.

"This is... this is horrible.." Ezor spoke, tears streaming down her face as she bent down and touched her fingers to Lotor's forehead.

"We will need to have a proper burial for the Prince after all this." Zethrid spoke curtly. Ezor whipped her head around, eye's piercing into Zethrid's. "How can you speak like that? Our prince, our commander, is DEAD!"

"You don't think this hurts me? I am in more pain than you can imagine!" Zethrid growled. The two faced off, grief fueling their anger, but then Narti's voice spoke in all their heads at once.

'Lotor is alive.'

Everyone's eyes seem to widen and turned to face Narti, still holding Lotor in her arms. "W-what?" Pidge gasped. 'He isn't breathing, his heart isn't pounding, but I can sense his consciousness somewhere...'

"Can you... can you bring him back?" Shiro asked. Narti tilted her head slowly. 'I cannot, but perhaps the altean aboard your castle can...'

"Allura!" Shiro yelled in the mic. Without waiting for her response, he continued. "I'm sending the general's and Pidge up to you with Lotor, you may be able to save him."

"He is alive?" Allura gasped. "We believe his consciousness is."

"Of course! If you can sense his presents, his soul must still be nearby. Hurry! Bring him up!"

Shiro turned to Pidge. "Take your lion with generals and Lotor, it will be safer than their small ships. Get to the castle as fast as you can."

Pidge nodded, turning to run to her lion as the generals all followed, with Zethrid carrying Lotor in her arms. As the green lion shot off towards the castle, the remaining paladins all turned towards Zarkon and Lance.

"Lance is getting tired..." Hunk commented, noticing how stiff Lance was and how slow his motions were becoming. "We will need to help him now. Be careful you don't get caught between them, though both appear to be fading. Stand your ground and try to make clean shots at Zarkon's legs and arms."

"You don't want us to try to kill him?" Keith asked, raising his bayard. "No. I feel as if Lance will want to deal the killing blow, for the sake of himself and Lotor."

"...Understood." Keith replied. The three paladins all got ready, before rushing towards the giant duo clashing fists.

Lance started to lose focus, his eyes blinking rapidly as he grew tired. Zarkon was equally as tired, but determined to take Lance down. Suddenly, a flurry of smaller bodies came rushing in, Lance blinked in surprise, stumbling back as Keith zipped past him, slashing at Zarkon's legs. Hunk jumped onto Zarkon's back and slashed a deep bash in his armor, piercing his skin. Shiro rushed in and ran a long cut in his left hip. Zarkon roared, turning to attack the three paladins. Lance took this chance.

Lance leaped into the air, landing on Zarkon's body as he sunk his claws into Zarkon's neck. Zarkon released a blood curdling scream as Lance continued to dig in deeper. Blood spurt and slide along his claws as he gritted his teeth and pushed. The paladins all stood back as they watched. Zarkon's eyes flared as he stared at Lance. "You... you d-dare..." He tried to speak but coughed up some blood.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the galran man. "I hope you burn in hell." He growled, before slashing his claws to the side, creating an open gash in Zarkon's neck. Zarkon's eyes rolled into his head, and his body slumped to the ground. Zarkon was dead.

Lance slowly got up, stumbling a bit, before turning to his teammates. "Lance... are you OK?" Shiro asked. Lance started to speak, before he suddenly whipped around, his eyes wild. "Where is Lotor? Where is Lotor? Where is he?" He panicked. Hunk moved forward and gripped Lance's arm. "Calm down Lance! We took him to the Castle. Allura might be able to save him."

Lance's turned to look down at Hunk, his eyes wide. "I have to see him..."

"Of course. Everyone, to your lions!" Shiro ordered, as the group made their way to their lions. Lance hadn't realize just how large he had grown, and despite trying to focus on shifting back, he had no idea how. He climbed into Blue, realizing he was too big to even fit in the driver's seat, so he curled up behind it and reached around to maneuver Blue.

Lance didn't have to do much, Blue was just as eager to get to the Castle as he was. She tore off into space and towards the castle faster than any of the other lion's.

After Zarkon's death, the remaining fleets of galran soldiers all retreated, giving the paladins a safe trip back to the castle. Once they landed inside the hangars, Lance booked it right to the medical room, with Shiro, Keith, and Hunk on his tail. Lance was still incredibly large and bulky, but the moment he saw Lotor's face, eyes closed as if he was sleeping, Lance lost it.

"Lotor!" He yelled, shoving inside the room and past the generals and his old teammates to get closer. His eyes teared up as he pressed his claw-like hands against the glass that encased Lotor's body. "Quiznak Lance! Is that you?" Coran was shocked, he had helped protect the castle against the galran fleets, but had been unaware of Lance's change.

Lance ignored him, pressing his face against the glass as tears slipped along the edges, his long hair sliding along his face as he fell to his knees. "Lotor! I am so sorry... soo sorry..." He moaned. Allura had her hands hovering over the case, her eyes closed and her markings and hands glowing.

"Can you save him!" Lance cried, turning his head towards her. She didn't open her eyes as she responded. "Narti told me that she felt his presence nearby, and if that were the case, I could remove that presence from where it sat and transfer it back to his body, however when he was brought up here, his consciousness was lost."

"No...no! No!" Lance cried, pounding his fists on the metal floor, shaking the castle slightly. "Very strong." Zethrid commented to herself.

"But!" Allura spoke loudly, stopping Lance's movements. "When you came on board, I sensed his presence. And you Narti?" She asked. Narti's soft voice entered everyone's mind. 'It was lost when we moved from Lance, but now that he is nearby, I can sense Lotor's consciousness yet again.'

"What... what do you mean?" Lance asked, his voice shaking. "What they mean is, Part of Lotor is in you." Pidge spoke up. Lance turned and stared at her in shock, so she continued. "It must have been when Lotor saved you by giving you his blood. He not only gave you his blood, but gave you a part of him as well, that part of him is still inside you. If we can extract that part of him from you, we can put it back into his body and possibly bring him back!"

"Do it! Do it now!" Lance screeched, and Shiro gripped his shoulder. "Hold on." Shiro barked, looking at Pidge. "Any side effects?"

"Well, if we focus on just taking the presence of Lotor out, his soul, there might not be any problems, but that's only if it goes well. Lance's body could go into convulsions and the possibility of it effecting the triplets in a negative way is in a rather high percentage..."

Lance's eyes were wild. The chance at getting back his lover, but losing his children... which was the better choice? Lose his lover, or lose his children? Or lose both? Or lose neither?

Lance's mind was reeling, he didn't know what to do. "What... what do you suggest?" He asked after a minute of silence. Pidge turned and look at Allura, still focusing on healing Lotor's body to the best of her ability. "It is possible to bring Lotor back and not affect your galran/altean body or the children, but it is a high risk. Are you willing to risk that? Not only could the triplets be killed, but your body may suffer horribly."

Lance wiped the tears in his eyes away roughly, and stood up, towering over all of his teammates, paladins and generals alike. He could not live in a world without Lotor, even at the risk of his own body and children. As much as it hurt him to put their lives at risk, he could almost feel their own presence urging him to do this. They wanted their father back, just as much as he wanted his fiance back.

He turned and looked at Pidge, determination in his eyes.

"Do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter took forever. I kept changing my mind, rewriting it, and editing. Probably missed some stuff, but oh well! Thank you guys for sticking around so long, I am happy this is doing so well and without you guys I would not have gotten this far. Nor did I expect this story to take this kind of turn. So I am basically as surprised as you guys lol. To sum up my feelings in one word, it would be: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> comment my lovelies!


End file.
